The Curse
by warrior-princess-1311
Summary: Taryn Bauer is a skeptic of true love. So what happens when she's thrown into a curse where the only escape is love?
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic! So excited! **

* * *

My name is Taryn Bauer and I'm a skeptic of true love. I'm terrified of it actually. Oh, don't give me that look. See, there was a curse put on my family a long time ago. Because of it, no one in my family has been able to find love. Even when they think they have, it ends in tragedy.

I didn't even think 'true love' existed anymore. Love was nothing more than a made up emotion that people liked to read or hear about. It wasn't real. And no one was going to change my mind on that.

* * *

**Rate&Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm writing this story just for fun. Hopefully y'all will enjoy it. :) I'm hoping to update about once a week. **

**Chapter 1**

"Cinderella!"

I woke to the shrill cry of the step-mother. "Again?" I groaned and stuffed the pillow over my head.

"Cinderella!"

I threw the pillow off the bed and sat up with a huff of frustration. This was the fourth stinkin' time I had done this one. Why wasn't it working!?

As much as I hated it, I was going to have to talk to August about it. Hopefully he would have some kind of explanation. If he didn't, we were both doomed to live out the fairytale forever!

"August you had better have an answer." I grumbled and finally pushed myself to my feet. I was going to have to sneak out and meet up with him. I wasn't going to do this fairytale again. I refused. I had always hated this one. There was no way I was going to be stuck inside of it for the rest of my life.

First though, I would have to go and prepare breakfast for my step-mother and step-sisters. I still had to stick as closely to the story-line as I could. So I quickly slipped on the simple brown dress and white apron that I had worn for the past three days and slid my feet into a pair of brown slippers. I tied my hair back as I raced down the stairs from the attack room I was forced to use and met the step-mother at the kitchen door.

"Cinderella, do you know what time it is?" She spat.

"Five-thirty?" I spoke in annoyance. Step-mother scowled and I mentally slapped myself. _Shy and timid. I was supposed to be shy and timid. _Did I mention that I hated this story? I quickly corrected. "I'm sorry, Step-mother. I will not over-sleep again."

She nodded with a huff and then pointed to the kitchen. "Now get to work. The girls and I have a dress fitting in town today that we mustn't be late for." And with that, she strode away.

I stuck out my tongue at her retreating back and then walked into the kitchen to prepare the same boring old breakfast of eggs and toast as I had done for the past four days.

* * *

Now, you're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation. Well believe me. It's a long and complicated story that you probably don't want to hear. Oh, you do want to hear it. Well fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. When you become so confused that you think your brain is going to explode, don't come crying to me.

Right, now, in order to tell this story, I'm going to have to go back a ways. And I mean a long ways. All the way back to my great-great-great-great-great . . . you get the idea, grandfather. See, Stanley was a very (how to put this nicely) arrogant, stuck-up, pompous jerk. When he and this old beggar lady got into an argument and he refused to lend her food for her table, she ended up cursing Stanley and the rest of his family for all of eternity. No one in the Bauer family would ever be able to find love because of Stanley's stone-cold heart.

Seems a bit far-fetched, doesn't it. Believe me, I thought so too until I took a closer look at our families history. 9-times-out-of-10, the marriages in my family ended with divorce and no one was ever truly happy with their spouses. That was why I had vowed never to marry. See, part of the curse was that we would believe we had found our true love only to find out how rotten and nasty they really were, after it was too late.

My parents were divorced when I was only five years old, and I was forced to watch my mother fall apart. She died of a broken heart right after I had turned fifteen. From there, I was on my own. I ended up going to live with my Dad and his new wife. I hated them both. More often than not, Dad was drunk and his wife never spoke to me unless absolutely necessary.

The couple was never able to have their own children, so they had taken in several different foster children. Usually, the kids didn't stay long.

The current was a boy about my age, only a bit older. He wouldn't be in the system much longer because his eighteenth birthday was fast approaching. His name was August and he was a complete jerk. I hated him with every fiber in my being. Maybe it was because he was so much like how a lot of the husbands in my family turned out to be. Or maybe it was because he just really ticked me off. Whatever the reason, I would be glad when he finally left in a few days.

Now that you know my background story . . . oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. Why didn't you say anything? Jeez, people these days. My name is Taryn Bauer. I'll be eighteen in a couple days. I look a lot like my mother, with long black hair and piercing brown eyes. Most people avoid me. They say I give off bad vibes. Whatever. I tend to have a short temper and most of the time, I avoid everyone. I'm not much of a people person. I suppose I'll stop boring you with petty details and get to the story now. It starts the day that August left. Two days before my eighteenth birthday. The date was May 10, 2014.

* * *

"Taryn!"

I groaned as I heard August's voice call out from the living room. I took a deep breath to calm myself. He was only here for a few more hours. I could do this. I could handle not yelling at him for a few hours, though even that would be a new record.

"Yes, August?" I called out in a mockingly sweet voice. _Well, that didn't last long._ I thought with a sigh. It was physically impossible for me to civil with this boy.

August appeared in my bedroom doorway with a scowl on his face. "What did you do with my iPod?" He demanded.

I gave him an innocent look while I slid the small devise farther under my pillow. "What makes you think I took it?"

"Because I know you." He scowled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and sat up a little straighter on my bed. "No you don't." I spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "You don't know anything about me." Then I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear me, "No one does."

"Whatever, Taryn. I know you have it and I can't leave without it, so if you want me out of here so badly, I would suggest handing it over." August warned.

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't pretend that I don't know the rules. You have to be out of here by the end of the day. Since my father didn't sign any papers saying you could stay longer, you have to leave." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a smug smile.

August scowled again.

"Keep doing that and your face is going to freeze like that. We wouldn't want that now would we?" I asked using a voice one would use when talking to a small child.

August dropped the scowl but continued to glare. "I mean it, Taryn. If you don't hand it over, I'm going to tell your dad. Do you want that?"

I tensed at the mention of my father. That was the last thing I wanted. But there was no way I was just going to give it over to him. I had taken it for a reason. And no it was not because I didn't want him to leave. Seriously? Why would you even think that? Did you not just hear about how much I hated him? Sheesh!

"You have three hours to cough it up." And with that, August left the room.

I got up and closed the door behind him before running back to my bed and pulling out the small device. I studied it in my hands for a moment. There was nothing special about it. It wasn't even a touch screen. But, August never went anywhere without it. I only wanted to give him a good-bye present and this was the best I could come up with.

I smirked and then ran for my window. Two stories below me, a large dumpster sat, its lid hanging open. I quickly scanned the surrounding ally to make sure no one was watching and then dropped the small device into the dumpster.

I grinned wickedly as I heard the clang of it hitting the metal. Now that the evidence was gone, I left my room and strode down the stairs to make lunch for everyone.

A few hours later, after everyone had eaten and I had cleaned up the kitchen, August approached me again. "I'm leaving now."

"See ya!" I replied with a grin.

He only put on his infamous scowl. "I would really like to have my iPod back now."

I pretended to be in deep thought over that. "Sorry, can't help you there. I don't have it."

"Don't do this, Taryn. I swear I'll do it." August warned.

My smile dropped for a moment. He wouldn't. Oh wait. Yeah, he would. I glared at him. "I told you, I don't have it. You can search me and my room if you want."

"Fine, you left me no choice." I stood there, wide-eyed as August turned his back on me and walked toward the master bedroom. I watched him knock and then my father answered the door. He didn't look happy.

In a panic, I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. Then I back up to my bed and sat tensely on the edge. The quilt was gripped so tightly in my hands that my knuckles were white.

I swore I stopped breathing when the pounding started. My father was on the other side of the door, pounding and shouting as loud as he could. August was most likely with him. I couldn't tell whether he was drunk or not. I prayed he wasn't.

Within moments, the door busted open and my father stormed in. He grabbed my arm in a steely grip and yanked me to my feet. With his free hand, he slapped me across the face. The stench of his breath confirmed my suspicions. He was completely drunk.

"Where is it?" He shouted at me.

I flinched, but just barely. Showing weakness around him when he was like this only brought on more pain. "I don't have it." I said evenly, doing my best to keep my voice from shaking.

He then went on to shout in my face. His speech was garbled and slurred. What little I made out of it, he was telling me just how much of a piece of filth I was and how much he hated me. Great dad, huh?

I spied August in the doorway. Instead of the smug look I expected, he almost looked pained as he watched the scene play out before him. It wasn't like he hadn't seen my dad beat me before. August had never done anything to help . . . ever. That was one of the reasons why I hated him so much.

Dad threw me back down on my bed. I landed on my back and quickly got to my knees so that I was taller than him. He leaned forward to get in my face as he demanded, "Give August his things back now! So he can leave."

"I'd be glad to." I told him mockingly. "But I can't. As I've said before, I don't have it."

My father slapped me once more, this time drawing blood from my cheek. "I know you have it, Taryn. August told me so and he would never lie to us."

I shot a glare at August before turning back to my father and pointing towards the window. Without a word, both of them scrambled to the open window. August leaned his head put and made a pained noise at the sight of his 'precious iPod' and then bolted from the room.

Dad turned to me once more, furry and hatred burning in his eyes. "I'll deal with you later." He promised and then followed August out.

I sighed in relief. Thankfully, he hadn't done any real damage. Gingerly, I reached up to feel my cheek. It was still bleeding and I could feel a bruise growing around the cut. The thought of his threat sent a shiver of fear racing down my spine.

I sprang from my bed and raced to the closet. I dug around inside until I found my backpack and stuffed some clothing into it, not bothering to look at what they were. Then I grabbed some food from my stash under the bed and threw them into the bag. (Often times, my father would send me to my room without dinner. He would jam the door from the outside so that I couldn't get out. More often than not, he would forget about me and leave me in the room for days at a time. Thankfully, I had my own bathroom, or that would be disastrous. Anyway, I had learned quickly to always have supplies stashed in random places in my room. Just in case.)

I waited until I saw the car pull away from the driveway. (Dad was taking August to the bus station.) And then I dashed down the stairs and out the front door. I bolted down the street, never looking back.

* * *

**R&R**

**Thnxs! :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! First, I want to thank Blue Rose Ink for the awesome review! And the 60+ views! :D Wow! I really wasn't expecting much so this is incredibly awesome! Thank you guys soo much. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I never noticed the rain pounding down on me and the pavement. I never noticed the lightning lighting up the sky, or the thunder cracking loudly overhead. I never noticed as I ran across the street that I nearly caused a wreck for several cars. All I knew was that I had to get away from there as fast as I could.

I knew that as soon as Dad got home, he'd come after me. If he hadn't been drunk, I would have been safer. As it was, my only hope was to hide myself somewhere where he couldn't find me. I allowed my fear to drive me forward.

I ran until I found myself in the old, public garden. The place was no longer used and it was overrun with weeds and large plants I had no names for. It was back behind the city. The garden was created for the small town that resided here, until the city was built up over it. That was over fifty years ago. Ever since then, this place had been forgotten, abandoned. It was my favorite place to go when I needed some time to myself.

I trudged over the vines covering the narrow brick path through the garden and settled onto the small stone bench in the center. Only then did I realize just how cold and wet I was. I was soaked to the bone, my wet hair clinging to my face. The cool air from the storm whipped through my thin sweatshirt with ease. I brought my knees up and hugged them to my chest to try and stay warm. This probably wasn't my best idea, but I kept reminding myself that it was better than facing the wrath of my father.

I didn't even know why they got so upset over that stupid thing. It wasn't like he couldn't just buy a new one. And then Dad had to go and take August's side. Not that I expected anything different. It just would have been nice for a change. Granted, I had been lying . . . but that's beside the point.

I should have run away a long time ago. It would have saved me a lot of pain in the end. Why hadn't I? Honestly . . . I have no idea. I guess it was for my mom's sake. She would have wanted me to stay. She had never seen my dad's true colors and I'm thankful for that. As broken as she was when he had left her, seeing this would have killed her much sooner.

Tears formed at the thought of my mother. She had always been a sore subject for me. I shoved thoughts of her out of my mind and blinked the tears away. I might be out from under my father's threats, but I still had to figure out what I was doing here. I had no idea where I was going to live or how I was going feed myself.

Most of the people here knew my father and feared him. They would call him as soon as I stepped foot into any one of their shops. I would have to leave town all together. Go somewhere where no one knew me or my father and start all over. The more I thought about it, the more appealing that idea became.

"I thought I might find you here."

I was jerked out of my thoughts at the sound of an old lady's voice. I whipped my head around to find her standing beside the bench. She had beady black eyes and mousy grey hair. Over-all she was short and wrinkly. She was bent over, as if her back hurt and she was leaning heavily on a cane.

"Sorry?" I said, getting to my feet.

"What are you doing here, Dearie? I thought this place was abandoned?" She asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion. "It is. I came here for some _solitude_." I said it with emphasis so that maybe she'd get the hint. She didn't.

"That is the exact reason I am here as well!" She said almost excitedly. Was she serious?

"Right, so . . ." I said a little awkwardly. "I'll just leave then."

"Oh no, don't leave. We can spend our time in solitude together!"

"You do know what solitary means, right?" I asked slowly.

Her eyes darkened to a dangerous depth and then brightened just as quickly. It happened so fast that I wasn't sure it had even happened.

"You're a funny girl, Taryn." She laughed.

_Hold on. I never gave her my name._ Now I was really suspicious of her. Just who was this lady?

"May I ask you something?" The old lady asked. Without waiting for answer she went on. "Why are you out here in the pouring rain? You're going to catch a cold like this."

It was then that I remembered the rain still coming down on us. You know, she was right. If I stayed out here too long I was going to get sick. Great, just one more problem to add to the list.

"Why don't you come home with me? We'll get you warmed up and I'll make you some nice warm soup." The lady offered.

I quickly shook my head, sending water spraying in all directions. "No thanks. I'll just head home." I stood took a few steps forward before her voice stopped me again. It was different this time. Less sweet and more . . . malicious almost.

"Please come home with me, Taryn. It will only be for a short while." She prodded.

I found myself nodding reluctantly and turning to face her. I know, it was stupid. Don't even try to tell me. But there was nothing I could do. It was like I wasn't even controlling my own body. I had to watch helplessly as I followed the old lady (who was surprisingly fast) through the streets until we came to an old brick house. Looking back now, I couldn't tell you where it was or what it looked like. My brain had been in a fog that I couldn't clear.

"Make yourself at home, Taryn. I'll be right back." When she smiled at me, I could see the hatred and malice behind her warm exterior.

As soon as she left the room, I tried to stand and leave, but I couldn't. I was stuck on the plushy sofa that was far too soft for my liking.

When she came back into the room, the first thing that I noticed was that her eyes were no longer black and beady. Now they were a brilliant blue. Then I noticed that she was no longer hunched over or walking with a cane. In her hand was a small vial. Shiny, gold liquid sloshed around inside.

She smiled a toothy grin at me that was in no way friendly. I watched helplessly as she laughed at me. Before my eyes, she transformed into a beautiful young lady who couldn't be older than her early twenties. Her light brown hair fell in perfect waves down her shoulders. All of her features seemed to be flawless, making her one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Next to her I felt like a hag.

"Hello, Taryn. Do you not recognize me?" She asked in a silky voice.

I just stared at her. That was the only thing I could do.

She laughed dangerously again. "My name is Isis. Perhaps you recognize the name?"

My eyes widened in shock. Oh, so now I could widen my eyes. Good to know. This lady was Isis! The same lady who had cursed our family all those years back.

"No, I am not the original Isis." She said as if reading my mind. "I am her descendant. The one sent to destroy you?" She said slowly.

My eyes widened again. This time in fear and disbelief. First of all . . . who names eight generations of girls Isis? Doesn't anyone have an imagination anymore? Second . . . DESTROY ME? Is she serious? Where did that come from?

"It's nothing personal, Taryn. I just can't have you running around, breaking our curse." She said with fake sympathy.

I had no idea what she was talking about but it couldn't be good.

"I see you're confused. Allow me to explain." Really? She's going to do the whole bad-guy-reveals-evil-plan in the beginning? That was totally lame. "You're special, Taryn. A compromise to my family's plans. You must be disposed of." She held up the small vial triumphantly. "Don't worry. It won't kill you. It will only keep you entrapped until I am ready for you." She assured. In case you hadn't guessed, I was in no way reassured. "The rules are fairly straight forward. I assume you can figure them out on your own. You're supposed to be smart girl after-all."

I tried desperately to move as Isis approached me with the vial. When she tipped my head back and poured in the liquid, I choked as I tried to keep from swallowing. It was too late though. The stuff tasted nasty. I have nothing that could even compare to it. That's how bad it was. Before I knew what was happening, I was immersed in darkness.

* * *

**R&R! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I woke to a splitting headache and an aching body. The bright light of the morning sun only making my headache worse. The cut on my face was throbbing worse than it had been before. I rolled over to look at the clock sitting on my bedside table. I bolted up in shock when it wasn't there. Frantically, I looked around the room. The room was small, the bed uncomfortable. The only things in the room were the bed and a small dresser for my clothes. That was when I looked down at myself. I was wearing a scratchy brown dress with a small apron on it. Lying on the floor next to the bed was a pair of brown slippers.

Slowly, I slipped off the bed and padded over to the window. Outside, I could see a large clock tower. According to that, it was five in the morning. I didn't even know the sun was up this early! I didn't know where Isis had sent me, but if I had to get up at five every morning I was not going to be a happy camper. Well, I wasn't necessarily happy about the whole situation, but this just made it worse.

I threw myself back down on the bed. After a while though, I got back up. I was too awake to go back to sleep now. So I slid my feet into the brown slippers and left the room, only to come face to face with a large, winding staircase. The wooden steps were rotting and looked about as stable as my emotions were right then. Meaning, they were shaky and dangerous.

Carefully, I picked my way down the stairs, only to emerge through another door and into a large, grand foyer. To my right stood two staircases, winding up and connecting at the top of a balcony. A small door directly beside me looked to be a servant's entrance. Probably to the kitchen.

I poked my head inside. Yup, it's the kitchen. I looked back out to the foyer. It was the most extravagant thing I had ever seen. Large expensive vases and statues sat on small round tables that were placed around the room. A grand piano was pushed up against one of the staircases. The double doors leading outside had beautiful, stain glass windows that, when the sun shone through, eliminated the room in a sea of colors.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps approaching. I turned to spy a regal young woman waltzing down the staircase to the right. I'd never seen this lady before, but the way she carried herself spoke loudly of her superiority. She wore a long, flowing burgundy dress which complimented her brown eyes perfectly. Her blonde hair was done up in an elaborate up-do. One that I would never be able to achieve, even if I tried.

When she saw me, her eyes narrowed and she strode purposefully forward. "Cinderella! What do you think you are doing?" She asked hotly.

I turned to see if anyone had appeared from the door behind me. No one was there. I turned back to the woman who was now directly in front of me.

"Do not stand there gaping like a fish. Answer me!" She demanded coldly.

"Me?" I asked dumbly pointing to myself. My name was not Cinderella. There was no way I was named after some stupid fairytale character.

"Of course, I'm talking to you! Who else would I be talking to?"

"Pardon me." I said sarcastically, no longer thinking of this woman with respect. "My name is not, Cinderella. It is Taryn."

The lady only rolled her eyes. "Quit with the games, Cinderella. What are you doing standing around here anyway? You are supposed to be in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for myself and the girls."

I raised an eyebrow. "But I don't know how to cook." I protested. Okay, it was a lie. Of course I knew how to cook. I did it every day for my father. But she didn't need to know that.

"Excuses won't work. Now get in there and make us something to eat!" She demanded once more before striding away.

I turned and entered the small kitchen. You know, for a house this size, I would have expected something a little nicer for the kitchen. As it was, the room consisted only of a sink, a small stove, a wooden icebox and two large cabinets for the dishes.

My mind was racing with all the possibilities of what could be going on. Then my memories came flooding back. The old lady transforming in front of me. The small vial with the golden liquid. The lady forcing the liquid down my throat. _"Don't worry. It won't kill you. It will only keep you entrapped until I am ready for you."_

The stuff she made me drink must have been a curse. She said the rules would be fairly easy to learn. Whatever that meant. So, I was stuck inside a fairytale. Cinderella, apparently.

"Why did it have to be Cinderella?" I whined. "Of all the fairytales, that's the one you pick?" I spoke to no one in particular. I hated all fairytales, but this one was by far my least favorite.

Was there a way out of the fairytale? Perhaps if I finished it completely, it would break the spell! That's it. I just had to go along with it until the fairytale was complete. Then I could go home. Or at least . . . you know . . . never mind.

Now the next question was, which version of Cinderella was it? Because both versions were very different from each other. I prayed it wasn't the Grimm version. I didn't think I could handle my new step-sisters cutting off their toes and heels.

I turned to the task at hand. Breakfast. Perfect. Thankfully, it was easy enough. The only supplies I had were a loaf of bread and some eggs. That just made my job easier.

After I had conjured up a breakfast for three, I scarfed down my own egg and then put the other three plates on a tray. I left the kitchen but stopped at the foot of the stairs. I had absolutely no idea where any of them were or where I was supposed to bring their food to.

The curse must have gotten impatient, because I felt a slight push and then my legs were carrying me up the stairs and down several different halls until I reached three identical doors. The rest of the house was as extravagant as the foyer. Only now, I hated it. It was the people in the house who made it a home, and this was no home.

Knocking, not so softly, I didn't wait for a response before entering the first room. The room was huge. My whole attic room could fit into this room three times over. A large, four-poster-bed sat in the center against the back wall. The end of the giant bed reached the center of the room. There was a large wardrobe in one corner and another against the opposite wall. I counted three vanities and a trunk placed at the end of the bed. The entire room seemed to be themed in lime green and pale yellow colors. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen. Really, the two colors did not go good together.

As I walked further inside, I noticed a large, breathing lump under the blankets on the bed. I went over and poked it. "Wake-y, wake-y."

The lump moaned and rolled over, but didn't get up.

"Fine, stay asleep. Don't come complaining to me though when your food gets cold because you slept till noon." I then went over to the large, floor-to-ceiling window and yanked open the heavy curtains.

The sun immediately brightened the room giving it some actual character. Though not much. The lime green kind of killed the image.

"Turn off the light." The lump complained groggily.

"Sorry, can't turn off the sun." I said mockingly.

A mass of light blonde curls poked out from under the covers. The look on her face was priceless and I ended up cracking up. Not such a good idea. The glare she gave me was equal to that of her mother. The hatred there was evident. Great. So I left one family that hated me only to land in another which hated me just as much.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked in a snobby tone. "Can't you see I was sleeping?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm sorry. I didn't realize just how much beauty sleep you really needed."

At this, the Step jolted up into a sitting position and glared daggers at me. "Take it back!" She demanded with a whine.

I raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. Was she for real? With a roll of my eyes, I left the room, closing the door rather loudly behind me. Then I turned to the next room.

This room was identical to the first. The only different was that this was themed in a dark pink. I instantly liked the other room better. I'd take green over pink any day.

This time, I set the tray down and walked right over to the window. I yanked the heavy curtains open and then stepped up to the bed. She was lying on the bed with the covers pulled up to her chin and a fluffy pink mask over her eyes. She was identical to her twin and I had no idea which one was which. Though if this really was the Disney versions, the green twin would be Drizella and the pink one would be Anastasia. Did I mention I really wanted this to be Disney version? Seeing these two cut off parts of their feet would be disgusting.

Opening the curtains didn't seem to do anything so I lifted the mask off her eyes and snapped it down over her forehead. With a cry, she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Cinderella!" She snapped. Her voice the same honey as her sister's. "I'm going to tell Mother on you!"

I just shrugged and left the room, picking up Lady Tremaine's tray of food on the way out. When I knocked on her door, there was a muffled, "Come in" from behind the thick wooden door.

I pushed it open and walked inside. This room was also dark since the curtains hadn't been opened. It was identical to the other two, but was decorated a little more subtly. Dark and light purples adorned the room, but didn't seem to overtake it. If I didn't hate the lady so much, I might have actually enjoyed her room.

Setting the tray down on the bedside table, I yanked these curtains open as well. As soon as the light illuminated the room, I spotted Lady Tremaine sitting on the edge of the bed, Lucifer, the cat sat next to her, purring lightly.

"Did you awaken Anastasia and Drizella?" She asked coldly, her voice low and threatening.

I nodded, not trusting my mouth to say anything nice in response. She looked pleased enough and I quickly slipped out of the room. I started back down the hall to the stairs. Before I could reach the first step though, Drizella's door burst open.

"Cinderella!" She shrieked. "You forgot my laundry! It has not been done for two days and there is a dress in there that I want to wear today when we go to our dress fitting!" She cried.

With a sigh, I entered her room only to find a large basket of dirty clothes sitting at the edge of the bed in front of the trunk. How had I not noticed that before? Not that I had been looking . . . I picked it up, surprised at the weight of the thing. How many clothes did this girl go through in two days? This was ridiculous!

I forced myself not to say anything as I left the room and turned to the stairs. However, as before, I barely made it to the stairs when Anastasia's door burst open.

Before she could say anything I said, "Let me guess. I forgot your laundry and there's a dress in it that you wish to wear today for your dress fitting."

Anastasia looked slightly taken aback. "Why yes. That is exactly what I was going to say."

I rolled my eyes and trudged into her room. The basket was there waiting for me, and I was ready for the weight of it this time. I left her room and turned to Lady Tremaine's door, not even bothering to head towards the stairs yet.

As expected her door opened right as I reached it. I cracked a smile when she ushered me inside and shoved a bag of laundry on top of the basket I was already carrying. Then she pushed me back out into the hall, slamming the door in my face.

I grumbled complaints the entire way downstairs, doing my best to balance all three sets of laundry in my arms as I went. It wasn't easy. Three different times, I had to stop and pick up a dropped basket.

Two hours later, I had helped to prepare the Tremaine's for their departure and I watched as their carriage pulled away from the estate. It wasn't like I was completely free. I still had a whole list of chores to complete, but at least I didn't have anyone breathing down my neck.

I was cleaning the ballroom when I heard a knock at the door. Frowning, I went to answer it. A short little man greeted me with a nod. He must have been the royal messenger.

"A letter for Lady Tremaine." He announced.

"She's not here right now, but I will make sure that she receives it." I told him with a smile.

He gave me a skeptical look before turning and leaving. What? Did he not trust me? What's not to trust?

I placed the envelope on the small table next to stair, placing the vase over the edge of it so that it would not blow away when the Tremaine family came back. And then I went back to work on scrubbing the floor. All I had to do was waste my time until it was time for the ball. The letter was clearly the royal invitation. It took everything I had not to rip it open.

* * *

What felt like forever, but was only about three hours later, the Tremaine sisters and their mother came back. Immediately, I gave them the letter, hoping to get this fairytale moving.

Lady Tremaine took her time opening it and then scanned it silently. After she was finished, her face lit up and she read the letter again aloud. The girls jumped up and down in excitement, squealing loudly.

I was then instructed to help the twins prepare for the ball, which was to be that evening. Of course, that left me with no time at all to prepare myself. According to the letter, every eligible maiden must attend. That meant me too. Hey, I might not be the prince's first choice, but if the story had anything to say about it, I was going to meet my one true love tonight. My stomach did some flips at the thought. I was dreading it. There was no two-ways around it. The last thing I wanted was to meet the guy who was supposedly going to be my soul mate. As much as I doubted that, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

As soon as the twins were dressed and their hair was done up, make-up was applied to enhance their already gorgeous features, I made for my attic room. Maybe I would be lucky and the mice and birds had already sewn me a beautiful dress. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen.

The mice and birds were a disappointment, although I did find a simple pink, silk dress lying in a trunk that had appeared suddenly. It definitely hadn't been there this morning. The curse must have provided it. Why did it have to be pink though? I mean, really? Out of all the colors available and it had to go with pink?

Ah well, I knew this one was going to get shredded anyway, so it didn't really matter. I supposed I would find out what version this story was tonight. If my fairy-godmother appeared, it would be the Disney version. If a tree started shooting out clothing at me, then it would be the Grimm version.

Quickly, I slipped into the dress and braided my hair down my back and then picked my way down the rickety staircase. As soon as the twins saw me in the dress, both gasped in shock.

"What do you think you are doing?" They asked in unison.

I shrugged. "The letter said for every eligible young maiden to attend. That includes me. I'm so sorry if that rains on your parade." I added mockingly.

The twins glared as Lady Tremaine came gliding down the stairs.

"Mother!" They cried.

"Look what Cinderella's wearing!" Anastasia shouted.

"She actually thinks she's coming with us." Drizella sounded disgusted at the idea.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Waiting for them to hurry up and just do it already.

Lady Tremaine looked at me with an evil gleam in her eye. She walked over and fingered the small pearl necklace than hung around my neck. "These pearls are so lovely. Where'd you get them?"

I glared at her, already knowing what game she was playing.

Drizella peeked over her shoulder and gasped. "Those are my pearls!" She announced before ripping them off my neck.

Anastasia then came up and together, they destroyed the dress. I did my best to act like I actually cared. But it was hard. With satisfied grins, the twins and Lady Tremaine flounced out of the foyer and into the night air after several minutes of destroying the dress.

Once the door was closed, I dashed through the house and out the back door. A small bench was sitting there, along with an old fountain that no longer spouted water. There were trees all around me, but none of them started shooting out dresses. Then again, not a single fairy-godmother showed up either so . . .

"Now what?" I wondered aloud. "And no, I'm not crying." I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But you must." Came an exasperated voice.

I wasn't as shocked to hear the voice as I should have been. "I refuse. Now get your sorry butt out here and make me a dress before I go to the ball like this." I replied sharply, spreading me arms to reveal the dress that was only just staying on.

"Oh dear, that won't do at all!" The voice cried. "But I'm afraid I can't do anything until you shed a tear."

I huffed in frustration. I wasn't about to cry. I hadn't cried in years, though there had been some close calls. I wasn't about to start now, just to please some cranky fairy.

"Please cry?" The voice begged. "I can't do anything until you do!"

"Fine," I shot back. "I'll make the dress myself." I turned on my heels and marched toward the door. I halted when I heard a faint whooshing sound. Turning around, I spied a short, thin woman standing beside the bench. The scowl on her narrow face showed how much she must hate me right now because I hadn't cried. She wore a light blue and green dress and in her hand was a white stick, which I assumed was her wand. Her pixie cut blonde hair made her look adorable if she hadn't been glaring daggers at me.

I smiled smugly at her. "Why hello, Fairy-godmother." I bowed exaggeratedly to her.

She simply continued to glare. "I suppose you aren't going to bother following the script for this part of the story, are you?" She huffed. "And my name is Tina."

I shrugged in response, knowing perfectly well that I wouldn't follow the script or use her real name. "If you wouldn't mind, I'm kind of in a hurry."

With a large sigh, she flicked her wand and in the blink of an eye, I was no longer in the rags but the ugliest dress I had ever seen. It was bright pink with sparkles covering it and a large bow at the shoulder that kept smacking me in the face whenever I turned my head. There was also a large bow on my right hip, opposite the bow by my head. My hair was done up on top of my head in a not so dainty bun.

I turned the fairy with a raised eyebrow. "Really? This is what you give me?"

"Well, you wouldn't cooperate. Why should I?" She replied cockily.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at her and grumbled a few curses. "Change it."

She looked apprehensively at me once before flicking her wand once more. This time, thankfully, the dress transformed into a stunning silver ball gown. I looked down and spied a pair of glass slippers on my feet. Of course, how could I have forgotten? They might have been pretty to look at but after only a few moments of standing in them, my feet were killing me. My hair was braided and pinned to my head in a design that actually made me look a little bit pretty.

"Much better." She mused. "I believe I did a fairly good job. And they said I couldn't do it. Pah!"

I rolled my eyes again. Man I had been doing that a lot lately.

Before I knew it, the fairy had conjured up a coach and six beautiful white horses. The footman helped me inside the carriage and then closed the door behind me. I leaned out the window and shot a thank-you at the fairy. She only looked at me skeptically, as if she wasn't sure whether I was being sarcastic or not, and then hesitantly waved in response.

I let out a snort of laughter and then settled down for the ride to the castle.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you think of the story and if I should keep it going. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

We arrived at the castle in less than a half-hour. It was huge! I had thought that the Tremaine's estate had been large, but compared to this place, it was nothing more than a small house. The entire castle and its grounds were lit up for the occasion. I had to admit that it was a beautiful sight.

My stomach did some more nervous flips as the footman came and opened the door to the carriage for me. I placed my gloved hand into his and allowed him to help me out. I carefully climbed the stairs, trying my best not to trip on the stone steps.

I was late. Everyone else had already arrived. _Of course_. I grumbled to myself. That wouldn't attract any attention.

The man at the front door greeted me politely and told me to enjoy myself. I nodded back with a small smile and then stepped into the castle. I followed the sound of the music and laughter to a set of double doors off to my right. The party was in full swing. I was going to have to try and slip in unnoticed, find the prince, pretend to fall in love, and then, voila! I'm back home.

Taking a deep breath to calm my raging nerves, I pushed the door open just enough to slide in. To my misfortune, the door let out a large squeal as it swung on its hinges and every head turned to face me.

I felt the blood rush to my face as everyone stared at me. Some looked on with horror at my late entrance. Others gazed at me with pure curiosity. Most of them dismissed the entrance and went back to the dancing almost immediately. I sighed in relief and carefully allowed the door to close behind me.

Step one: Find the prince.

Easier said than done. Considering I had no idea who he was, what he looked like or where to find him.

I scanned the crowd once more, searching for anyone that could fit the role of a prince. Most of the people ignored me, but a few gave me some skeptical looks.

I found the King sitting on a throne like seat just above the dance floor, watching with fascination as his subjects celebrated. The ball was held in the prince's honor as it was his twentieth birthday. They were also searching for a suitable wife for the prince. I almost felt bad for the kid. Who would want to be put under all that pressure? "Happy birthday, Son. Now choose a bride before the night is over."

I kept my eyes on crowd as I made my way toward the refreshment table. A glass of punch would help to clear my head a bit. Then, perhaps, I would be able to think clearly and figure out a plan to locate the prince.

The woman serving the punch smiled kindly at me and handed over a glass. I nodded my thanks and turned back to the dancers. Another song had started, this one was much faster. I was so thankful that I was not dancing.

"Taryn?"

I froze. _No. No, no, no, no! Not him! Anybody but him!_ I thought desperately. Slowly I turned to face the one boy I hoped I would never have to see again.

"August." I replied curtly.

"What are you doing here? Where are we? What's going on?" August shot at me. His voice was accusing, like he thought this was all my fault! The jerk!

"I got stuck inside this curse by an old beggar lady, who turned out not to be an old lady after all but a beautiful young woman and now I'm stuck here pretending to be Cinderella. Which just happens to be the worst fairytale known to man and now I find out that my prince is someone whom I loathe with every fiber of my being!" I shouted back at him.

A couple of people turned to stare at us, but I ignored them. August took one glance at the peering eyes and grabbed my wrist, dragging me behind him as he walked outside onto the balcony.

"What is going on?" He turned on me, anger boiling in his green eyes.

"Did you not understand my last explanation?" I asked sarcastically. "It was pretty straight forward."

He scowled.

I scoffed. "Never thought I'd ever have to see that look again." I muttered bitterly.

"This isn't a joke, Taryn. Why are we here? What did you do?"

"You think I did this?" I asked in disbelief. "You think I'm enjoying myself?"

August just shrugged. "What else am I supposed to think? One minute I'm sitting on a train heading for Los Angeles, and the next, I'm sitting at a dinner table with a bunch of people I don't know and in clothes that are far too uncomfortable for my taste."

I had to choke back a laugh as I finally took in his attire. He was dressed almost identically to the prince in the Disney movie. All the way done to the red pants and golden stripes.

"Don't you dare laugh." He growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I replied mockingly.

He scowled again.

"And we're back to the scowling!" I announced over-dramatically.

"Shut up, Taryn. What really happened? What's this about an old lady who wasn't really an old lady?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I was in . . . the park." I didn't really want to tell him where I really was. If we ever got out of here, I didn't want him to know of my secret place. "She just showed up suddenly. Then it was like she placed me under a trance and brought me to her house. There, she transformed from an old lady to a young woman and then she poured some liquid into my mouth. When I opened my eyes again, I was inside the fairytale." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "That's all I know."

August ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. My eyes widened when I recognized it.

"How'd that get here?" I asked in astonishment.

August shrugged. "I have no idea. It just appeared in my pocket the same time that I showed up here." He slipped the headphones into his ears and hit play on the iPod.

"This is ridiculous." I finally said, after a prolonged silence. "We need to find a way out of here."

August nodded his head in agreement.

"At least we can agree on _something_." I muttered.

August narrowed his eyes and said, "Got any bright ideas?"

I reluctantly shook my head. "No. None. I guess we just have play out the fairytale until the end."

August visibly shuddered. "You mean we have to get married?"

"I'm hoping it doesn't go that far." I grimaced. "Because I flat-out refuse to marry you."

"Marrying you wouldn't be no picnic either." August scowled.

I just barely kept myself from sticking my tongue out at him. "You're impossible." I grumbled.

"Me? You should try having to deal with yourself." He quickly countered.

"Look, as much as I would love to stay here and bicker all day, it's not going to get us anywhere." I told him bitterly.

Somewhat reluctantly, August nodded. "Fine, but I'm not dancing with you."

"Fine with me."

Just then, the clock struck twelve. Both our heads turned to the sound.

"Looks like it's time for you to run away, _Cinderella._" August smirked.

I made a face at him before turning and running through the crowd and out the door. Just before I stepped out into the night air, I made sure to drop one of my shoes. I could hear August behind, pretending to be distraught over my escape. I snorted and ran out into the night.

Back at the estate, I went about my chores, as if I had never left. The dress had disappeared on the way back, leaving me in my old brown maid's dress. Though the one glass shoe had remained. I ended up tearing it off my foot and carrying it the rest of the way. They were the most uncomfortable things I had ever worn.

The carriage had never reappeared to take me home. So I was forced to go on foot. I ran most of the way, knowing that I had to beat the Tremaine sisters home. It took me a good twenty minutes to get there.

It wasn't long after that the others also showed. I pretended to be ignorant to their stories as I was forced to help them out of their gowns and into nightgowns.

Get this. Apparently, some mysterious beauty showed up and entranced the prince, distracting him from every other girl at the ball. I had to bite back my laughter and comments as they talked about how smitten the prince had been. I doubted 'smitten' was the right word. August hated my guts. I knew that. The feeling was mutual.

"Ouch!" Anastasia cried out, her perfectly manicured hands coming up to rub her head.

"Oops." I replied, not meaning it at all. I had been so distracted by my thoughts that I had accidently jabbed her with one of her hair pins.

"Watch what you're doing!" She growled at me.

I heaved a sigh and pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail, not bothering to finish brushing it. Before she could protest, I left the room. I'd already helped to prepare the other two for bed, so I made my way up to my own room.

I didn't realize just how exhausted I was until I collapsed onto the bed. Tomorrow this fairytale would end and we could all go back home.

I had barely closed my eyes when the doorbell rang. _Or maybe it'll end tonight._ Seriously? He couldn't wait until morning?

A groan and several complaints later, I opened the front door. The Grand Duke stood beside 'the prince'. August smirked at the expression of pure hatred on my face.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" He asked in mock-sweet voice. As if he actually cared. He was probably hoping that he had woken me up.

"Of course not, Your Highness." I replied in the same, mock-sweet voice. "Come in, please."

I stepped aside to let them through and spied the twins and their mother peeking around the corner above the stairs. I just barely kept myself from rolling my eyes at them.

"What can I do for you both?" I asked.

"I'm looking for the girl who fits this slipper." August announced loud enough for the Tremaine sisters to hear.

I smirked at their faces. "Allow me to retrieve the ladies of the house." As soon as the words left my mouth, they disappeared around the corner. "I'll be right back."

I found them each in their beds, though they woke far too fast for them to actually have been asleep. I didn't even go into any of their rooms. I simply opened their doors and called from the hall, "Come, quickly! The Prince is here and he is looking for the owner to a slipper. If it fits, you could become his bride."

Within thirty seconds, they were up and following me down the stairs. Each of them had a robe wrapped tightly around themselves. Their facial expressions were priceless and I had to use every ounce of self-control to keep from laughing. I could see that August was in the same predicament.

"Which of you lovely ladies would like to be first?" The Duke asked.

Both of the twins eagerly stepped forward, shooting each other evil looks at the same time. I smirked and stepped forward, pulling Anastasia to the chair and sitting her down since neither of them seemed to be able to decide who should go first.

The Duke kneeled before her and slipped her foot into the glass shoe. Of course, the shoe didn't fit, her foot being far too large. Drizella was next and once again, the shoe didn't fit.

The Duke stood and turned to August. "I fear the shoe fit none of them, Your Highness. Shall we move on to the next house?"

August frowned. "Aren't you forgetting one other person?"

The Duke turned to us and then back to August. "I don't believe so. We have tried the shoe on both the ladies of this household.

August shook his head. "What about this _young lady_." The way he said it made it sound as if he were in pain.

"Our maid?" Lady Tremaine asked in shock. "Why on Earth would you want to try it on her? She was nowhere near the castle on the night of the ball."

August raised an eyebrow. "I said 'every young lady' and I believe that includes her."

The woman scowled before quickly hiding her dislike for the idea, and pushing me toward the chair. The Duke looked about as happy with the idea as Lady Tremaine, but he dutifully knelt before me. Just before he could slide the shoe on however, Anastasia pretended to trip and knocked into the Duke. The glass shoe shattered on the floor.

The Duke was distraught as he gathered the broken pieces together. "No, this can't be happening. I'm so sorry, your Highness! This is all my fault!"

"Oh no, your Highness. I fear it is mine." Anastasia said, running up to August and grasping his arm. "If I hadn't been so clumsy . . ." Tears glistened in her eyes as she spoke.

"It is alright. There is no need to blame yourself." August said. If I hadn't known he was acting, I would have actually thought he was sort of sweet.

"If I may . . ." I interrupted the scene playing out before me. "I have the other shoe."

The Duke's eyes lit up and he eagerly took the shoe from my hands. Of course, the shoe fit perfectly, though it was as uncomfortable as the first time.

"It's a perfect fit!" The Duke cried happily. "It fits! Your Highness, this is the girl!"

August tried his best to hide the look of displeasure on his face as he pretended to be ecstatic. I put on a fake smile that was really more of a grimace, as he picked me up and spun me around.

"At last, I have found you." He spoke. Though the words were sweet, the look in his eyes was anything but.

"Don' you dare kiss me." I muttered in his ear.

"Wasn't planning on it." He whispered back before announcing to everyone else, "We shall be married tomorrow! I have found my one true love."

I swore I threw up in my mouth at his words, but I forced a smile to my lips. "As have I."

At my words, there was a loud whooshing sound, like when I had first entered the fairytale and the world went dark.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sooo, this chapter will be the end of the Cinderella tale. And because of the awesome reviews that I've gotten, I decided to add a kiss at the end! Yay! Thank you all for giving this story a chance!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When I opened my eyes, I was back in the attic room. I sat up with a start. "It didn't work." I muttered unbelievingly. "I can't believe this!"

I got to my feet and slipped into the brown slippers. Then I raced down the stairs. Everything was exactly the same as when I had first entered. How had this happened? Why hadn't it worked?

The day proceeded to play out exactly as it had before. When I met up with August at the ball, he was furious. He kept saying that it was all my fault! I eventually stormed out of there, before the clock even struck twelve. I was half-way back to the estate before it finally rang. I was so confused and angry, I barely acknowledged the fact that August showed up later that night with the shoe. I hadn't even realized that I had dropped it. That night, the fairytale reset again and I was forced to live through the same torture again.

* * *

As soon as I had pushed the Tremaines out the door the next day, I made a mad dash for large oak tree. It was halfway between the estate and castle. August and I had agreed to meet there as soon as the Tremaine sisters had left for their dress fitting if the fairytale was to reset again.

When I arrived, August was waiting for me. "This is getting old." I grumbled, sitting with my back up against the tree.

"For once, I agree with you." August sighed.

"What do you suggest we do?"

August shrugged again. That was when I noticed the iPod in his hand and the ear buds in his ears.

"What is so special about that thing anyway?" I snatched the small device out of his hands and held it out of reach as he struggled to get it back. The headphones were pulled out of his ears and hung loosely beneath the iPod.

"Give it back." August growled dangerously.

I leaned back involuntarily, memories of my father using the same low tone invading my thoughts. I quickly regained my composure and smirked. "Not until you tell me what's so special about it."

"Not gonna happen. Now give it back!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and snatching it out of my hands.

I scrambled to my feet and tried to get it back. He jumped to the side though before I could touch it.

"Too slow." He taunted.

I frowned and lunged for it again. August smirked as my fingers just barely grazed it. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Fine, keep your stupid music. I really don't care. Let's just work on getting out of here."

August actually let out a laugh at my expense. I scowled at him. "Now look who's making funny faces." He smirked. "Keeping doing that and your face with freeze like that."

"Ha-ha." I was done with this. I couldn't handle him. I turned on my heels and strode away. I'd find my own way out of this crazy curse. I don't think August was expecting my abrupt departure because he stood there for a second, looking over at me strangely.

After a moment, he seemed to snap out of it and he chased after me. "Taryn! Taryn, wait!" Once he had caught up to me, he was very easily able to match my stride with his long legs. "I'm sorry okay. Please don't walk away. We need to figure this out together. I'm gonna guess that this thing requires us both to participate."

"Don't think for a moment, that I'm going to work with you. You're nothing but a – a . . . there aren't even words to describe you." I spat at him.

"And now that you've got that out of your system . . . can you not just act civil for one minute?" I could tell he was getting frustrated with me, but I couldn't have cared less.

"Leave me alone, August. Before I do something rash, we both will regret later." I bit back.

He reached out and grabbed onto my arm. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand had connected with his cheek in a hard slap. The sound seemed to echo around us.

"What was that for?" He shouted at me.

"I said to leave me alone!" I shouted back.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone! But don't complain to me when you can't figure a way out of here." He shouted at my retreating back. "I was willing to sit down and work this out together. Just remember that you were the one to walk away. It's your fault if we're stuck here for the rest of our lives."

I abruptly stopped. Every muscle in my body tense. I took a deep breath and turned to him with narrowed eyes. Without a word, I strode back over to the tree and sat down. Yes, I know I was acting slightly childish, but I couldn't help it. There was something about this boy that drove me completely insane!

There was an awkward silence that stretched out between us for a while. Neither of us wanted to be the first to speak. Even if I had wanted to, I didn't know what to say. The truth was I didn't have a clue what was going on, or how to get out of here. But there was no way I was going to admit that to _him._

"So . . ." August breathed awkwardly. I glared at him and he sighed. "I was thinking. Maybe we have to be more like the characters in the tales."

My head snapped up in shock. "You mean I have to pretend to be shy and timid?"

"I never said it be easy." He mocked.

I bit my tongue until I tasted blood to keep myself from saying something stupid. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to me. "That makes you a solemn, boring old prince who falls for the first pretty face he sees."

August scowled at me again. "I'm trying really hard to be nice here, but you're making it extremely difficult."

I shrugged. "Well, now that we have a plan," I said getting to my feet again. "I need to get back before the twins and their demonic mother return."

August nodded in agreement. "I should get back to the castle anyway. We have a lot of prep work to do before the ball tonight. You would think that after the first round, the curse would be nice enough to provide a suit each night. But nooo . . . I've had to get fitted for a suit every night! That's two more times than I've ever done before!"

"Yeah, well, I have a cranky fairy-godmother who gets angry every night when I don't cry for her." I retorted.

"Oh please, Taryn. Don't turn this into a my-horse-is-bigger-than-your-horse competition." August said in exasperation.

I didn't give a reply. Instead, I turned my back to him and strode away.

* * *

That night, the meeting with the fairy went a little differently. She didn't even ask me to cry this time. "I suppose it's pointless." She sighed. "My begging didn't work the first two times."

I gave a start. "Hold on . . . you know that this is our third rotation?"

She nodded, looking at me as though she thought I was thick. "Yes." She said slowly.

"But no one else does." I said, dumbfounded.

"No one else here is a fairy." She said as if that explained everything.

"Well that just clears everything up now, doesn't it?"

The fairy rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to explain it all to you. You have a ball to catch and I'm sure your prince is anxious for your arrival."

I ignored her comment and shot her another question instead. "Why haven't we been able to get out of this fairytale?"

"What?" The fairy turned to me with a confused expression upon her small face.

"You heard me. You seem to know so much about what's going on, you should know why we can't get out of here." I snapped.

"You obviously are doing something wrong." She said plainly. "All the other couples who have come through here were able to make it through on the first round. You are the first to ever repeat it."

I groaned. "You have got to be kidding me. So you have no idea how we can get out of here?"

The fairy shook her head. "I suppose I will watch what happens tonight and then if we are forced to go through this again, I might have a suggestion for you."

I forced a small smile to my lips. "Thanks."

Without another word, the fairy gave me the stunning silver dress and the uncomfortable glass shoes. Then I jumped into the carriage and we were off to the party. I saw the fairy float up into the air and disappear from sight. Hopefully she would keep to her word and help us out. I really didn't want to live through this tale any more than I had to.

* * *

When I arrived at the castle, I made sure to act as if I were shy and uncomfortable under everyone's gazes even though I had I had long since gotten used to them.

I found August by the punch table, our designated meeting place. "How's it going?" He asked casually enough, but I heard the true meaning behind it.

"Everything's been completely normal around the Tremaine estate. Nothing's changed except for the amount of work. Acting timid and quiet really gives them an edge. They've been bossier than ever!"

August snorted. "Wish I could be there to see it."

I would have hit him if we weren't the center of over half the guests' attention. "Take a walk with me?" I asked with a forced smile.

"Of course." He replied, offering me his arm.

I reluctantly took it and followed him out onto the balcony. "I talked with the fairy tonight."

"Good for you!" August replied with sneer.

I rolled my eyes before continuing. "She knew we were on our third rotation. Somehow, she's knows everything."

He seemed to be getting excited again. "Does she know how to get us out of here?"

I shook my head and his smile dropped. "No, but she's going to be watching our performance tonight. Tomorrow, if we have to do this again, she'll tell us what we're doing wrong."

"I guess it's better than nothing." August grumbled.

"I just wish this night would hurry up and end already. I want to get out of here." As if on cue, the clock struck twelve. "See you later, Prince Charming." I smirked at him before turning tail and running.

I stopped once to drop my shoe before running back to the estate, my dress changing back to the simple maid's dress on the way.

* * *

Later that night, August showed up. I had made sure to keep up the charade that was Cinderella's character. I pretended to be hesitant as I opened the door. "May I help you?"

"We are here to speak with the Ladies Tremaine." The Duke announced. Both August and I turned to catch the three of them disappearing around the corner above the stairs.

I quickly hid my smirk as I turned back to face the men at the door. "Please, come in. I shall be right back."

This time, I went to each of them in turn and gently woke them up. "The Prince is here. He wishes to speak with each of you." It was instant. As soon as the words had left my mouth, all three of them had jumped out of bed and thrown a silk robe around their pajamas. They each checked their hair in the mirror before flouncing down the stairs to where the Duke and August were waiting.

I waited for each them to try on the shoe after the Duke had explained why they were there. I then made sure to act surprised and hesitant when August suggested the shoe be tried on my foot. Anastasia dutifully tripped, sending the shoe shattering to the ground. I quickly brought out the other one. The Duke's eyes lit up as he took it from me and slipped it onto my foot.

Then August and I were once again forced to proclaim our love for each other. I held my breath as the world went dark.

* * *

"Cinderella!"

I woke to the shrill cry of the step-mother. "Again?" I groaned and stuffed the pillow over my head.

"Cinderella!"

I threw the pillow off the bed and sat up with a huff of frustration. August or the faery had better have some kind of idea. I refused to play this out again. It was getting far too old. Throwing on the brown dress, white apron and brown slippers, I took the stairs two at a time.

When I reached the bottom, Lady Tremaine was waiting for me. "Cinderella, do you know what time it is?" She spat at me.

"Five-thirty?" I said in annoyance. She scowled and I mentally berated myself. _Shy and timid._ I had to remember that. I quickly corrected myself. "I'm sorry, Step-mother. I will not over-sleep again."

She nodded with a huff and then pointed to the kitchen. "Now get to work. The girls and I have a dress fitting in town today that we mustn't be late for." And with that, she strode away.

I stuck my tongue out at her retreating back and then walked into the kitchen to prepare the same boring old breakfast of eggs and toast as I had done for the past three days.

And so, here we are. Back to the beginning. I swear, if that fairy doesn't have an answer for me tonight, I'm going to strangle her.

After breakfast, I got the twins and their mother dressed and ready for the day. Then I ushered them out the door. Not knowing what to do next, I waited around until the royal messenger brought the letter to the door. I took it from him, promising to give it to Lady Tremaine as soon as she came back.

I was just about to start on the ballroom . . . again (which seemed to get dirty each rotation) when the fairy appeared before me. I let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled back a few steps. My hand flew to chest in an attempt to calm my racing heart.

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" I scolded.

She didn't look the least bit sorry as she said, "My apologies."

"What do you want anyway?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"I have the answer to your problem." She announced happily.

"You do? What is it?"

"Not here. Meet me at the oak tree. I'll go get the Prince." I nodded and she disappeared with a small 'pop'.

* * *

August showed up shortly after I did. The fairy appeared then as well.

"Well?" August and I said in unison. We both looked at the faery expectantly.

"Isn't it obvious?" She questioned. Both August and I gave her blank looks and she sighed exaggeratedly. "You two need to kiss!"

"Excuse me?!" I cried.

"In order for the fairytale to be finished, you have to kiss. It's how all the Disney fairytale's end."

I think I just threw up in my mouth.

"No, no way. There's no way I'm kissing her." August said with finality. I nodded in agreement.

The fairy shrugged. "Then you're stuck here. If you two don't kiss at the end of the day, the tale will reset again."

I didn't even know how to respond. I stood there, my mouth hanging open. August looked just as shocked. His eyes kept flying back and forth between me and the fairy.

"There has to be a different way." He said finally.

My heart sank as the fairy shook her head. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that is the only way."

I sank to the floor; everything around me seemed to fade. I was stuck here forever. There was no getting out. I was going to have to play Cinderella for the rest of my life. I suppose it wouldn't have been so bad if it was a new day every day, but it was the same stupid thing! It was already old. I was going to go mentally insane if I had to do this again.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad. It's just once." I heard August say hesitantly. "I guess it's better than having to live here anymore."

I shot my head up to glare at him. I had never been kissed before, and there was no way I was going to let him be my first. But I wasn't about to tell him that. "Anything is better than kissing you." I spat at him.

August scowled. "You may want to stay here and play Cinderella for the rest of your life, but I would like to go home."

I placed my hands on my hips and said, "I. Will not. Kiss. _You._"

"Kissing you isn't going to be no picnic either. Do you think I'm happy about this?" August practically shouted at me. "I wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for you and I'm not going to let you keep me prisoner here for the rest of my life!" My blood boiled as he spoke. He still thought this was all my fault! How could he? Then again, it was August we were talking about here. "You are going to kiss me tonight. Suck up and deal with it."

Without another word, August turned and walked away. The fairy gave me a sympathetic look and said, "I wouldn't want to kiss him either." And then disappeared with a small 'pop'.

* * *

Back at the estate, I was completely unfocused. The twins thought I had gone completely loopy. I don't think they entirely minded though. I didn't even have enough mind to fight back whenever they would give me an order. That evening, when the twins tore apart my dress, I barely blinked. Out of habit, I walked into the backyard where the fairy was waiting. I wondered vaguely if she had a name.

"Taryn!" By the way she said it, it wasn't the first time she had called my name. "Man, you're really out of it, aren't you?"

I barely gave her a nod.

"Is the thought of kissing that boy really that disturbing?" She asked curiously.

"You have no idea." I muttered.

She shook her head with a small grin. "Let's get you ready for the ball, shall we?" With a flick of her wrist, my torn dress was replaced with a ball gown. "Sorry the dress is always the same. It's the only one I can conjure up in this story."

I looked down to see that it was indeed the same dress as the first three nights. I shrugged. "It's no big deal. With any luck, this tale will be over by tonight anyway."

The fairy seemed to cheer up. "You're going to do it? You're going to kiss him?"

I tried to get rid of the foul taste in my mouth when I thought about it but I managed to nod my head. "If it means getting out of here, than yes."

She clapped her hands excitedly and then motioned to the carriage. "You had better hurry up and get moving then. Your Prince is waiting."

I groaned and got into the carriage.

* * *

August was ecstatic when I told him that I was willing to do it. He nearly kissed me there . . . in the middle of the ball. That would have been horrifying! We somehow managed to get through the night without bickering, and I was out of there by the first stroke of midnight.

I was slow preparing the others for bed, trying to delay the inevitable. The truth was I was terrified. Not that I thought anything would come of the kiss, but with my family's curse, one could never be sure. I knew that August and I would make a horrible couple and I feared that if we actually kissed, the curse would make me believe otherwise.

When August showed up that night, I seriously thought I was going to pass out, though I hid my fear with a scowl. He didn't seem to be fazed at all. I clenched my hands into fists at my sides as I waited for my turn to try on the shoe.

I almost didn't bring out the other shoe when Anastasia broke the first. The pointed look from August though, brought me around. Reluctantly, I pulled out the shoe. As usual, the Duke's face lit up. When he slid the shoe onto my foot, my stomach erupted with butterflies.

I let out a slow breath as I stood to face August. He looked about as thrilled as I was that the time had come. "Let's just get this over with." I muttered to him.

He nodded and before I knew what was happening, August's lips met mine. He jerked away just as quickly. "That was weird."

"You think?" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. My lips were still tingling slightly. I waited for any unnatural feelings to appear, but nothing happened.

"It didn't work." August said with equal amounts of disgust and disappointment in his voice.

"You never proclaimed your love for me. Remember?" I smirked.

August scowled. "I _love_ you, Cinderella."

"That was almost as bad as the kiss." I muttered so only August could hear and then said, "And I you, my Prince."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the world went black once more. I crossed my fingers and prayed as hard as I could that it had worked this time.

* * *

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter up! Thank you all for the awesome reviews and all the follows and favs! This is so exciting! Love ya guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I didn't even want to open my eyes. If that kiss didn't work, I don't know what I would have done. _Please be back home. Please be back home. Please be back home._ I chanted as I forced my eyes open.

My heart sank. I was nowhere near home. Then again, I wasn't in Cinderella anymore either. Just where was I? What had happened? I was sitting on a wooden seat in front of a vanity. A large four-poster bed sat at the opposite end of the room. A purple settee sat in front of the fireplace which had a roaring fire in it.

My eyes turned to mirror in front of me. I was wearing a dark purple dress that fit me perfectly, not like the old maid's dress in Cinderella. The sleeves hugged my upper arms tightly and then were loose and flowing at the bottom. The front of the dress was white, silver ribbons crisscrossing in the front. My hair was done elegantly in a sort of braided up-do. My lips seemed to be unnaturally red and my skin was paler than usual.

_Congratulations. _Isis' voice seemed to ricochet off the walls. I jumped to feet and scanned the room. I couldn't see her anywhere, but her voice was unmistakable. _You've completed the first tale. You have made it through the easy part of your journey. Prepare for some unexpected surprises to come. We shall see how many more tales you can survive._

As quickly as it had come, the voice was gone, leaving an eerie silence behind. So we were in another fairytale. I wondered which one it was this time. That was when I turned slowly back to the mirror. The bright red lips, ebony hair, and pale skin. I was Snow-White.

"Oh great. First I have to kiss August and now I have to get poisoned by an evil witch. Can this day get any worse?" I groaned.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called, not sure what was happening. Since the first tale was the nicer Disney version, does that mean this will be too?

A young man entered the room, his head bowed in respect. It was strange to have the gesture directed at me. "The Queen has requested an audience with you in the throne room, your Highness."

It took me a moment to remember that Snow-White was a princess. At least I wouldn't be scrubbing any ballrooms anytime soon. Unless of course, this was the Disney version. Then I'd be back to being a slave.

"Thank you. I shall be right there." I said politely. I gave him a small smile and he bowed as he retreated out the door.

I had a gut feeling that this time I wasn't going to be so lucky. If this really was the Disney version, I wouldn't be wearing such a nice gown. The Queen would have put me in rags to try and taint my 'beauty'. As I took in my reflection again, I noticed that the curse had enhanced my features slightly, making me look much more beautiful than I really was. My lips were fuller, eyes brighter and other little things that ever so slightly changed my appearance. That made me angry. So I wasn't good enough to be Snow-White on my own? I had to have the help of the curse to make me look prettier?

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I couldn't afford to lose my temper right now. I had to focus on getting out of here. Though it sounded like this wasn't going to be the last tale that we had to complete.

I met the Queen in the throne room about fifteen minutes later. She looked remarkably like Lady Tremaine. Who knows, it might have even been the same lady. She was a beautiful woman. No wonder the curse had to alter my appearance slightly. I never would have been able to surpass her beauty. If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn she was talking to her mirror when I entered. Thinking about it later, she probably was. It was Snow-White after all.

"You called for me?" I asked quietly, desperately trying to remember how the Grimm version of Snow-White acted.

When she looked at me, her face scrunched up in distaste. "Yes. I would like for you to go out and gather up as many wildflowers as you can. We are going to be having a very important guest stay here and I want the place to look as inviting as possible."

I raised an eyebrow at her. I knew what was really happening. She was sending me out so that her huntsman could come and 'kill me'. Instead of saying anything though, I curtsied and left the room.

Outside, I found a large rock and sat down upon it. This was going to be a long tale. It would take three days to complete. Unless of course, the witch (queen) made all three attempts on my life in the same day. Though that would be pushing it, and I knew I wasn't that lucky. I wouldn't see August until the end of the third day when I had 'died'. Not that I was complaining. Don't even go there. If anything, I was glad. Three glorious, August-free days. Though I wasn't so excited about the whole getting-poisoned-part.

I was relieved though when I remembered that in the Grimm version, the prince doesn't kiss Snow-White to wake her. The apple is dislodged from her throat when she is jostled around in the coffin. Hopefully we'd be able to make it through without kissing this time.

Before I knew it, the huntsman had appeared before me. I let out an unintentional yelp when I looked up and saw him. He was standing only a few inches in front of me. His arm was raised high with a knife in his hand. The look on his face was close to that of my father's.

I quickly scooted back. The man matched my pace. Even though I knew the story line and I knew he wasn't going to kill me, I was starting to freak out. Don't judge me! You'd be freaking out too if some mad man was standing above you, holding a wickedly sharp knife.

"Please don't kill me." I pleaded, my voice shaking slightly.

The huntsman hesitated for a moment before lowering his knife. "Go. Get out of here. Escape through the woods. Once the Queen finds out that you are not dead, she will come looking for you."

I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat and nodded to him. Without a second thought, I turned and ran into the forest. The thick canopies of trees seemed to completely wipe out any sunlight as soon as I had entered. The forest was so dark I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I suppose it was the curse's way of messing with me. It was a good thing I wasn't terrified of the dark.

After about a half-hour of running, I became too tired, and I slowed to a fast walk. I never was one for endurance running. Or any running for that matter.

Every little sound made me jump. Branches seemed to jump out and grab me. My hair had come completely undone and now cascaded down my back in waves. The outer layer of the dress were ripped and torn. I had cuts and bruises covering my entire body, and the shoes I was wearing were giving me blisters on my feet.

If I remembered correctly, Snow-White made it through the forest without anything bad happening. So all I had to do was relax. But I couldn't. Isis' words kept replaying in my head. _Prepare for some unexpected surprises to come._ Something was off about this tale, I could feel it. And I didn't like it. I picked up my pace again.

_Whack!_ Something hit me across the head, sending me sprawling to the ground. I lay there, dazed for a moment. _What the heck was that?_ When my eyesight cleared, I let out a scream. Above me . . . was a monkey? A monkey with leathery bat-like wings. Oh yeah, and did I mention the fangs? Great big white teeth stuck out from under the thing's upper lip. It dived at me, fangs bared. I rolled to the side, just barely dodging it.

I scrambled to my feet and fled. The monkey thing, close behind me. It was gaining quickly. There was no way I was going to outrun it. I screamed again when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a small cave that I hadn't seen until I was inside it.

A hand was slapped against my mouth. "Shut up! Do you want them to find us?"

I shoved the hand away angrily. "August? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your neck." He bit back. "You're welcome."

"I didn't ask for your help." I couldn't see him, so I glared blindly into the darkness.

"By all means, go back out there and fight them yourself. I'd love to see how you defeat them all." August replied sarcastically.

"Them all? There's more than one?"

"Duh. There were like ten of them." I could just see him rolling his eyes at me.

"I don't remember these things being in either versions of Snow-White." I said, peeking out into the trees. I could still see some of their bat-like wings flapping. They were still out there . . . waiting.

"Snow-White? That's what fairytale we're in now?" August asked.

It was my turn to say, "Duh!"

August just shrugged. "When I opened my eyes I was inside another castle. I tried to figure it out by asking the servants a few questions, but no one seemed to know anything. I don't think I even have a name!" He was exasperated. "That's when I took a ride through the woods. It was actually pretty light in here until a few minutes ago. Those monkey things showed up and chased me all over Timbuktu and back. My horse freaked out and threw me next to this cave. That's how I found it. When I saw you running away from those same monkeys I decided to save you."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I figured I'd be stuck here forever if my 'princess' was killed before I could save her." He said with equal sarcasm dripping from his words.

"It's so nice to know you care." I sneered at him, my eyesight finally adjusting to the darkness. I could just barely make out his body shape, and I quickly scooted back a ways. We had been only a few inches apart from each other. That hadn't been a warm breeze from the woods. It had been his breath. I shivered at the thought.

August rolled his eyes again and shook his head. "Whatever, Taryn. I don't have time for this. We have to figure out a way to get past those things so that you can go find your dwarfs and we can get this thing moving." He paused for a moment. "By the way. Which version are we in?" He seemed to be holding his breath as he waited for my answer.

"The Grimm version." He groaned. "My thoughts exactly. But the weird thing is I was supposed to get through the woods without any trouble. In the Grimm version, she gets through the woods and finds the cottage without any mishaps."

"Maybe you just forgot about those things?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. "No. I would have remembered if flying monkeys were a part of the story. That's more of a _Wizard of Oz_ thing."

"Then what do you suppose we do? We can't just go out there. They'll kill us." August asked, sounding frustrated.

I thought about that for a moment before smirking. "We create a diversion while I look for the cottage. It should be safe there."

"And what do you suggest we use as a diversion?" He asked skeptically. Like he actually thought I didn't have a plan. Will he ever learn?

"Live bait." I told him. Before he could register what I was saying, I pushed him out the entrance of the cave. Instantly, the monkeys were screeching and dive-bombing him.

"Taryn!" He shouted angrily. "Taryn, if we get out of this alive, I'm going to kill you!"

I laughed as I exited the cave. The monkeys were so focused on the shouting boy that they never noticed me. I knew he'd be fine. August had a way of escaping in any situation. Let's call it a gift. Even now, I could see him working out some sort of plan. He also had his sword with him. I was defenseless. He'd be fine.

I didn't feel at all guilty as I ran in the opposite direction. The curse took it from there, directing my feet towards the small cottage that housed seven little men.

* * *

The place was just as I had pictured it. The cottage was tiny. How seven men lived here, I would never know. Even if they were tiny, it would be a tight fit. The place was a mess! Were they really going to expect me to clean this place up? I might have to refuse.

I tried my best to remember what happens in the fairytale. If I remembered correctly, Snow-White eats off of each of their plates and drinks from their cups. I bent over to look at the moldy food on the plates and the dried up cups. I decided to skip that step. The curse couldn't get too mad at me for not eating moldy food.

I then went up the stairs to the bedroom. Seven beds were spread out across the room, in no apparent order. Sheets were scattered around the room. Pillows all over the place. How was I supposed to sleep on these beds? For starters, all the beds were way too short. In the fairytale, Snow-White had just been a little girl. She would have easily fit into one of the beds. I however, was a few inches shy of 6 feet. The curse had adjusted my beauty, why not my height?

According to the tale, I was supposed to try each bed until I found the perfect one. In a way, this scene reminded me of _Goldie-locks and the Three Bears_. I wasn't about to do that. But there was no way I was just going to fit on one. I sighed in frustration and set about dragging several of the small beds together. I gathered up several of the blankets and pillows, creating a make-shift bed for myself.

I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. I lived four full days through Cinderella, and apparently when the curse reset it didn't revive our energy levels. I hadn't slept in four days, though I hadn't felt it until now. I was asleep within seconds.

The next thing I knew, seven different voices, all jumbled together, were whispering around me. I let out a groan as I blinked my eyes open. Instantly, all seven men took an apprehensive step back.

"Hey." I said with a small wave of my hand. All of their gazes were starting to creep me out.

"What are ya doin' 'ere?" One of them asked. The scowl on his face told me he was Grumpy. The curse must have mixed the two together a little, because the Grimm version didn't have separate personalities for each. I suppose it had to though. It'd be weird walking around with emotionless little people.

"I was running away when I stumbled upon your cottage. I was so weary. I thought I might faint, so I took refuge here. I do hope that you don't mind." I tried to look cute and innocent. Not my best look, but at least I tried.

The curse must have been helping because the dwarfs all became sympathetic towards me. They offered for me to stay with them, as long as I cooked and cleaned for them. Begrudgingly, I agreed. I knew I had to follow the story, even if I didn't like it. They were ecstatic to have a 'beautiful' princess staying with them. I tried my best to play along.

That night, I didn't sleep much. All seven of them snored horribly! It was impossible to fall asleep. That and the thought of dying tomorrow wasn't exactly soothing.

I ended up getting out of bed and leaving the cottage to walk out underneath the star-filled skies. The night was cool, a reprieve from the usual humid air in Cinderella. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about tomorrow. I would have to die, which meant that it would be up to seven men to wake me up. The whole situation would be out of my control, and I hated that. I hated any situation where I didn't have control and that was all this curse was.

It's not like I'm greedy or anything. It's just that being in control allows me to feel safer. My whole life was one big jumbled mess that I had no control over. Having control over the little things allowed me to have a sense of security, and right now, I didn't have that. I was so lost. All I had was August and he was the last person I would turn to with my problems.

I half-expected something to jump out at me while I was out there, but nothing did. After an hour, I went back inside. The men were still snoring upstairs so I grabbed my blanket and curled up beside the empty fireplace downstairs. Even down here, it was hard to sleep with all the noise coming from just above me. I did my best to fall asleep. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next day, the seven men went to work in the mines. Before they left, they warned me, "Keep an eye open for your step-mother. It won't be long now that she has figured out where you are staying. Do not let anyone come into the house! Keep the doors locked firmly until we get home." I suppressed an eye roll as I nodded my consent. "Good Girl."

As soon as they had left, I locked the door and turned to the task at hand. My shoulders dropped as I took everything in again. It was going to take all three days of this tale to get this place in living shape again.

The first thing I did was clear off the table. I scrunched up my nose in disgust as I threw the moldy food into the garbage and the dirty dishes into the sink. As soon as the food had been disturbed, it let off a pungent odor. It made me gag and almost lose my breakfast right there.

"Need any help?"

I jumped several feet in the air as I spun around. The dishes that were in my hand shattering on the ground. My hand came to my chest and I sighed in relief when I saw who it was.

"Dang it, August! You're going to kill me one of these times." I scolded.

August smirked. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" I asked, still slightly out of breath.

"Do you need help? It looks like this place is in need of an Extreme Home Makeover. And I see the animals have not come to help you at all." I quickly walked over to the door and unlocked it, allowing August to enter. He brushed past me and into the disaster of a kitchen. "Wow. It looks worse in here than it does out there."

"Tell me about it." I grumbled. "Here, use this." I stuffed an old straw broom into his hand. "I'll start the dishes."

Within seconds, the room was emerged in a cloud of dust that the broom kept kicking up. I coughed and rubbed the dirt from my eyes. "Do you not know how to sweep?" I coughed again.

The cloud of dust was so thick that I couldn't see him. All of a sudden, two hands grasped my waist and started tickling me. I doubled over in laughter as August laughed, "Take it back!"

"Never!" I replied in between fits of laughter. The tickling became more intense then and I ended up collapsing to the floor, unable to stay standing. The broom was there then, sweeping more dust at me. I laughed and tried to swipe it away.

"That's for pushing me out into the sea of monkeys!" Again, the broom swept another cloud of dust at me. Almost instantly, his hands appeared on my sides mercilessly tickling me.

I finally got my leg out from under me and I was able to kick him back enough that he couldn't reach me. Then I scrambled to my feet and threw myself at him, grabbing him around his middle and tackling him to the ground. I kept one knee on his stomach to keep him pinned down and was just about to go in and start tickling him back when he suddenly jerked and I lost my balance. I ended up falling on top of him. It was awkward for a moment as we both just laid there, staring at each other. I could still see the laughter in his bright green eyes. He smelled faintly of pine.

August suddenly pulled me off of him, surprisingly gentle. Then he got to his feet and started laughing. "You're going to get it, Bauer!" He promised before grabbing the broom again.

I laughed aloud, glad for his skill of wiggling out of awkward situations.

"Surrender!" August cried out. Throwing cloud after cloud of dust at me.

"In your dreams!" I called back. When the broom came back into view, I reached out and grabbed it. My action knocked August off balance and sent him crashing to the ground again. "Take that." I panted, completely out of breath.

He started laughing again which sent me into another fit of giggles. When our laughter finally died down, we laid there for a while, panting and occasionally giggling again.

I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed that hard . . . or laughed at all really. I looked over to August who was lying there with his eyes closed and his hands folded over his chest. He had changed somehow. He wasn't the same mean, selfish boy that I had known back home.

"Sale! Wares for sale!"

I bolted up, staring wide-eyed at the window. The air had cleared of dust and I could clearly see the old lady through the window. My blood turned to ice and I swore my heart stopped beating. I was about to die. Literally.

"Taryn?" August said cautiously as he sat up. "Are you okay? You're awfully white."

I let out a humorless laugh. "You would be too if you knew you were about to die."

August turned his head to the window where the old lady was eyeing the house with suspicion. "Should I get rid of her for you?" He smirked.

I grinned slightly and pushed his arm playfully. "Don't be stupid. Then we'd never get out of here." I got to my feet and August followed. "You should go. Once the witch kills me, the dwarfs will come. You shouldn't be here when they do."

August took my hand. It surprised me so much that I didn't even pull away. "Don't worry, Taryn. I won't let anything happen to you." Before I could react, he was gone.

I stood there, shocked, unable to move. Who was that and what the heck had he done with August?

"Can I interest you in some beautiful wares?" I jumped again. I must have been really out of it today. People had been scaring me left and right. The witch stood at the window, a peddler's cart behind her. We were out in the middle of nowhere. How Snow-White didn't find this at all suspicious, I would never know.

"What do you have?" I forced myself to sound sweet and unsuspecting.

The witch smiled and stepped back to her cart. "I have bodice laces. All colors! Silks and satin." She pulled out a light pink bodice. "How about this beautiful bodice for a beautiful woman?"

"Of course! Let me just unlock the door and let you in!" I shook my head at my own stupidity as I opened the door to the small cottage and brought out three gold coins that were conveniently placed in my pocket.

"Here, allow me to assist you in lacing it up." The old woman said.

I tried to steady my breathing as I nodded to her. Swallowing hard, I turned to let her lace it up the back. Before I knew it, the bodice was laced and the witch was gone. I gasped for breath, but I couldn't get anything into my lungs, the bodice was too tight.

My vision started to tunnel as I started to panic. I knew the dwarfs would wake me up, but still. You try not to panic when you're dying from lack of oxygen! I collapsed to my knees. My vision was gone. I couldn't see anything. My chest hurt from trying to get air into my lungs.

I could have sworn I heard someone say, "You're alright, Taryn. I'm here." And then I passed out.

* * *

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So part of this chapter will be from August's point of view! A huge thank you goes out to all of you who have consistently reviewed! You guys are the main reason this story has continued. Again, thank you guys sooo much!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

My eyes flew open and I gasped for breath. My lungs were finally free and I able suck in precious life giving air. My breathing was ragged and choppy from trying to suck in as much air as possible. As my vision cleared, I saw seven little men staring at me with worried expressions.

"Are you alright, Snow?" One of them asked. I think it was Doc, though I wasn't sure.

"Don't be stupid, Doc." Yup, it was Doc. "She just died. Let her catch her breath and give her some space. You'd look like that too if some crazy witch had killed you." Grumpy said, crossing his arms over his chest and wearing a scowl.

Somewhere off to my right, Sneezy sneezed several times in a row. "At least we found her in time to save her." He said through a heavily stuffed-up nose. It sounded as if someone were plugging his nose as he spoke.

I looked at all of them standing around me and suddenly felt very claustrophobic. "I need some air." I scrambled to my feet and ran out the door and into the trees.

After I was able to catch my breath fully and clear my head, I felt much better. I wasn't hurt in any physical way. But you didn't die and come back without some mental stress. I didn't think I'd ever get over the fact that I had just died. And I'd have to die twice more! I didn't think I could do this. It really took a toll on my mind.

I almost broke down right there, in the middle of the forest, but I kept it back. I wouldn't cry. Not now. Not after years of not crying. I was stronger than this. I could get through this. Besides, I had August. Even if I hated to admit it, August and I were becoming fast friends. He wasn't all that bad to hang around with. He had made me laugh after all. A feat that no one had been able to reach since my mom had died.

In the distance, I heard the cry of one of those stupid monkey things. What were those things anyway? They didn't belong in any of the fairytales. Not that I knew of. They must have been working for Isis. That was the only explanation I could think of.

The cry came again, closer this time. With a sigh, I started back for the small cottage. It was safer there. The monkeys didn't seem to be able to leave the trees. At least they hadn't yet.

I was almost out of the woods. I could see the cottage through the gaps in the trees. Suddenly, there was a loud screech from above me. I looked up just in time to see it diving at me. I threw my arms up to cover my face but I was too slow. Apparently, along with the fangs, the monkeys also had razor sharp talon type claws on their feet. They really were the strangest sight I'd ever seen.

I cried out as it left two large gashes on my left cheek. I could feel the warm blood oozing from the open wounds. Blindly, I ran forward, somehow dodging all the trees and emerging from the trees before anymore monkeys could get me.

As soon as I was a good distance from the trees, I stopped and turned. There three of them. Just sitting there on the lowest branch of one of the trees. Staring at me. A shiver ran down my spine and I quickly entered the cottage, escaping their piercing stares.

The dwarfs were gathered around the table. When I entered, they all turned to me expectantly. I quickly brought my hand up to my face to hide the gashes. The dwarfs continued to stare at me. It took me a moment to figure out what they wanted. _Right! I was supposed to cook for them!_

"I'll be right there." I told them before bolting to their tiny bathroom. The room didn't even have a bathtub. It consisted only of a small sink and a toilet that didn't flush. It was like an outhouse that was attached to the house. Kind of disgusting if you ask me.

I peered into the small mirror above the sink. There were two gashes under my left eye. One directly under the other. They would probably need stitches, but I doubted there were any doctors in the area. They were both bleeding heavily, but they were in such a weird spot that it was hard to find anything to cover it.

I finally found some gauze looking stuff in one of the drawers along with some tape. I carefully covered them up and used a few small pieces of the skin tape to keep it in place. Hopefully that would at least stop the bleeding.

"Hey, Princess! We're hungry!" Grumpy called from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. "Coming!" They were so impatient.

After making sure that the wound wasn't visible, I left the bathroom and set about making dinner for my fellow roommates.

* * *

The next day was the same. The men went to work in the mines and I was left to finish cleaning their house. They warned me again not to let anyone into the house. I couldn't help but smile at their innocence. They were only trying to protect me and I was going to blow it . . . again.

The wound from that stupid monkey wasn't doing so well either. It had finally stopped bleeding but it was all red and inflamed. Needless to say, it hurt a lot! I left the gauze off because it only seemed to irritate it more.

Trying my best to ignore the pain, I set to work finishing the cleaning in the kitchen. August and I hadn't gotten very far yesterday.

"Good morning, Taryn!" August's bright and cheery voice carried through the open window right as I finished putting the last plate in the now clean cupboards.

I couldn't help but smile at his upbeat demeanor. "Morning, August. Come to do some more cleaning?"

"Nope! I've come to _watch you_ do more cleaning. That is so much more enticing." He teased.

I turned to stick my tongue out at him. His eyes widened and his face paled. He disappeared from the window and started banging on the door. "Taryn, let me in! Open this door right now!"

I frowned in confusion and quickly went to the door to unlock it. Instantly, August was in front of my. He reached up and gently turned my head. I realized then what he had seen. I should have covered it up before he got here.

"What happened?" The concern in his voice shocked me. I winced as his thumb gently ran over the wound.

"One of those stupid monkeys got me. Apparently they have claws. Very sharp claws." I tried to laugh it off, but the look on August's face stopped me.

"Taryn, this doesn't look good. I think it's infected." His hand was still holding my face and I was very aware of his close proximity. I could once again make out the faint smell of pine. I shivered slightly. Whether it was from his touch or the sudden chill I felt, I wasn't sure.

"Wares! Wares for sale!"

"She's back." I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher. I turned my head so I was staring into his bright green eyes.

August simply nodded slightly.

I cracked a small smile. "I didn't get much cleaning done again. The men aren't going to be very happy."

August returned my smile. "Perhaps we'll get it done tomorrow. I'll see you later, Taryn." He waited for a second more, his eyes searching mine, before disappearing through the back door.

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. What was happening to me? I'd never felt anything like this before. I couldn't entirely explain it, but it scared me.

I shook my head to try and clear it and then walked over to the window. Today, the witch was disguised as a different old woman. Her cart was the same but this time it was decorated with combs, hair supplies and other beauty products.

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to let anyone in." I told her.

"Oh, you must at least take a look!" She insisted and reached out to her cart, bringing out a jeweled comb. "Here, why not take this beautiful comb? It would do wonders for that glorious hair of yours."

I shook my head again.

"But you must! It is even for sale! Only three gold coins." She insisted again.

"Well, if you insist." I said, pretending to be swayed by her persuasion.

"I do! I do!" She said, nodding enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes at her and went to the door. Seriously, how had Snow-White fallen for this again? She must have been really dense not to be at all suspicious.

She was there as soon as I opened the door. Once again, three gold coins appeared in the hidden pocket of my dress. I gave them over and the old lady smiled.

"Please, allow me to comb out your beautiful hair." She said earnestly.

For reasons unknown, I turned to look at the back door, wishing August was here with me. I was about to die again and I was alone. Of course there was no one there. He was long gone by now. I sighed and turned to the witch.

"Alright." I finally agreed.

She beamed at me and circled around to my back where she reached up and brought the comb through my hair. It was instant, as soon as the comb was caught up in my hair, the poison took effect and I collapsed to the ground.

"Now we'll see who's the fairest of them all." The witch sneered and then ran out the door.

I thought I would pass out immediately, but the curse seemed to like to play with me. Instead, I was completely paralyzed. I couldn't move or even feel any part of my body. And yet, my whole body hurt and the wound on my cheek felt like it had erupted in flames. I desperately wished to pass out this time. To escape the pain.

August was there then, kneeling beside me. I wanted to scream at him to get lost. I knew the men would be back at any minute now and August couldn't be caught.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I won't get caught." He said as if reading my mind. "I just didn't think you should be alone right now."

I would never tell him, but I was grateful. The last thing I wanted was to be alone right now. I would have smiled or hit him, or both if I could move. My vision started to tunnel and the last thing I saw was his smile before I died.

* * *

I groaned and pressed a palm to my forehead. I could hear the men gathered around me, but my head hurt too much to open my eyes. The cuts on my cheek burned horribly still. I must have landed on them when I had died. Man that was weird to think about. I had died twice now. My heart had literally stopped. It was hard to process.

"She's waking up!" One of them shouted excitedly.

"She's alive!" Another exclaimed.

"She was dumb enough to let that witch in again." Grumpy's unmistakable voice sounded from behind me.

"That's not very nice! The witch is very deceiving. The poor girl didn't see what was coming." One of them countered in my defense.

I cracked a smile. "Thank you." I mumbled.

I forced my eyes open only to find all seven of them staring at me. Each with a look of concern on their faces. Even Grumpy looked concern though he quickly changed it to a look of indifference.

"Princess, are you alright?" Doc asked.

I nodded, though not for long. I clutched my head as the world around me spun. "What happened?"

"We found you lying here on the floor, dead. Grumpy pulled this poisoned comb from your hair and you woke up." Doc informed me, holding up the bejeweled comb.

I looked up and smiled at Grumpy. "Thank you."

He only shrugged, though I could see the smallest hint of a blush creeping into his cheeks. He quickly cleared his throat and jumped up. "Let's get dinner going. I'm famished."

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. It wasn't even because of the snoring men above me either. Though they didn't help the matter at all. My mind kept racing. Tomorrow we would finish this tale and we could move onto the next. But what would it be and what other 'surprises' would Isis have for us there? Would those monkey things follow us through all the tales or would they disappear? What other things would she throw at us to try and stop our moving forward?

I brought a hand up to my cheek where the gashes still stung. I didn't know where I could get help for this. If August was right, and it really was infected . . . I didn't even want to think about that. I was just glad that I didn't have to look at it. I'd probably pass out if I did.

I couldn't get August out of my head either. He could be so mean, and hate my guts one moment and then next, he was sweet and caring. It unnerved me. Feelings were starting to bubble up inside of me that I couldn't explain. The only one I could really pinpoint was fear. Fear that something would happen. Fear that our friendship would become something more. Fear of that stupid curse on my family.

If it weren't for the curse, I might just allow these feelings and thoughts to overtake me, but as it was, I couldn't. It was too risky. There was no way I was going to allow myself to end up like my mother. Heartbroken and alone. I'd have to keep myself distanced from August. But that was easier said than done. Every time he was around, my mind became a jumbled mess and I had no real control over my actions.

The monkey's screech pulled me from my thoughts. I got up and walked over to the window. They were there, sitting in the trees at the edge of the forest, staring at the cottage, waiting for me to leave. They were always there. I shivered again and went back to the small bedroll that the men had given me. I needed to get some sleep. I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very taxing day.

* * *

Once again, the men went to work in the mines, and again they warned me not to let anyone in. I promised even though I knew I was going to. They were pleased with my answer though and left the cottage to head for the mines.

The kitchen was entirely clean now. I had cleaned up the small living area last night because I didn't feel like sleeping in ten pounds of dirt. The only place left to clean was the bedroom upstairs. I decided to let that one pass. I really didn't feel like cleaning a bedroom that seven men shared. Heaven only knows what I would find there, and I wasn't exactly thrilled to find out.

I stepped outside and let the warm summer breeze caress my face. The cut on my cheek was no better, but it had finally gone numb and I no longer felt it. I looked out to the trees where several pair of dark, beady eyes met mine. They were still there. Would they ever leave? Didn't they get bored sitting there all the time?

I felt trapped. I couldn't enter the that surrounded the cottage from fear of the monkeys eating me alive, but if I stayed here, the witch would find me and kill me . . . again. Either way I was a goner. However, I knew I would wake up if I allowed the witch to kill me, so I stayed where I was.

August didn't show up today, and I figured that was because he needed to come and save me this time. The dwarfs wouldn't be able to do it. In the distance, I caught sight of a young peasant woman coming towards the cottage. The witch was back. I quickly stood up from my seated position beside the door and went inside, locking the door behind me.

A few seconds later, there was a light tap at the door. "Go away! I'm not allowed to give anyone entrance." I called out to her.

"That's fine. I can easily sell my apples elsewhere. Here, I will give you one of them. Free of charge." She said pleasantly.

"No, I can't accept anything from anyone." I said firmly.

She laughed. "Are you afraid it is poisoned? Here, I shall cut the apple in two. You eat half, and I shall eat half."

I knew the half that she would give would be poisoned, but I pretended to oblivious as I opened the door a crack. "Alright. I'll take half."

The lady smiled pleasantly and handed me the apple. I swallowed hard, as I brought the apple up. My hands shook as I took a cautious bite. This time, there was no waiting. As soon as the apple had entered my mouth, I was dead.

* * *

**August's POV**

Three days. That's how long it took before the curse allowed him to leave the castle. Taryn had been dead for three days. Dark circles resided under his eyes from not sleeping and his stomach ached from lack of food. He couldn't get himself to eat anything though, not when he knew that that crazy witch had killed Taryn and there was nothing he could do about it.

As soon as he was able, August raced out to the stable where he found his horse and five other soldiers ready and waiting for him. He swung aboard his horse and spurred him out into the woods. He was thankful for the riding lessons he had taken as a young boy. Though he hadn't ridden in years, it was easy to pick back up.

In the Grimm version of Snow-White, it took the prince months before he found her. Thankfully, the curse hadn't made him wait that long. It only took fifteen minutes for him and his men to reach the dwarfs' cottage.

August quickly dismounted and went up to the door. He knocked several times before one of the men answered. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, actually. I need a place to stay for the night. I was wondering if my men and I would be allowed to stay here?" August asked politely.

The dwarf stuck his head out the door to take in the five knights behind August. "Very well. You may stay. You can tie your horses to that post there."

"Thank you kind sir." August replied and then turned to relay the message to his men.

After they had all gotten settled, August announced that he was going to go take a walk through the woods. No one questioned or stopped him so he left. He kept a wary eye out for the monkeys but they never showed. They must have left. Not that he was complaining. It would only make his job that much easier.

It took about ten minutes to find the glass coffin with Taryn in it. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She looked as if she were sleeping though he could tell that she wasn't breathing. She was still wearing the same purple dress from the first day in the tale. It was ripped and torn from her romp through the woods that day. He smiled at the memory.

Taryn really was beautiful. Her long dark hair framed her face. Her lips were a bright ruby red and her skin was as white as snow. He had to admit, he preferred the old Taryn, not the Snow-White version. Taryn was usually tanned from being out in the sun all day and she hardly ever wore make-up. In the ten months that he had lived with the Bauer family, she had worn make-up maybe a total of three times.

He wished he could see her deep brown eyes. She could be so intimidating sometimes, but then there were the times when she seemed so vulnerable. The cuts on her face were still big and ugly. They had become inflamed. She needed to get some medical attention for that. Hopefully, when the tales switched, it would heal.

August shook himself out of his daze and ran back to the cottage. He threw the door open and all twelve heads turned to look at him. "I want the glass coffin with the Princess in it." He announced.

All seven dwarfs jumped to their feet and simultaneously said, "No."

"I'm willing to pay anything for it." August said desperately.

"We won't sell it for all the money in the world." They said together.

"Then give it to me. Please, I could not live without being able to see the Princess, Snow-White. I will treat as I would my wife." He promised.

The dwarfs gave him a look of pity before finally agreeing to him. August grinned and motioned for his men to follow him into the woods. When they reached the coffin, the men dutifully picked it up and started back towards their horses.

One of them men tripped, jostling the coffin and Taryn inside. A piece of apple shot from her mouth and August held his breath as he waited for her to open her beautiful brown eyes. But nothing happened.

"I'm so sorry, my Prince!" The man apologized, looking truly scared.

August didn't reply. He could only stare at Taryn. She was still dead. She should have woken up by now. What was going on? No, wait. She was breathing. Ever so slightly, he could see the rise and fall of her chest. So why was she still asleep? August looked up finally to his men. "Go on ahead. Bring the horses here. It will be easier to transport her that way."

The men nodded and scurried down the hill back towards the cottage and their horses. August knelt down beside the coffin and lifted the lid. He picked up the piece of apple and inspected it. It all seemed to be there. Nothing had fallen off from what he could tell, which meant that there was no poison left in her mouth.

"Where's that stupid fairy when you need her. She had an answer for everything." August grumbled, remembering the fairy from the Cinderella tale and how she had helped them out of their last problem. Panic was starting to take over. What if she didn't wake up? What if he had done something wrong that had caused her death? Was he supposed to have waited a while more before coming to find her?

There was a small 'pop' from behind him. "It is not your fault, August."

August looked up to find the fairy looking down at him and Taryn. "Then what's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?"

"Isis has messed with the curse." The fairy said sadly. "She sent the primates to attack. Their talons were coated in poison. It is not the Queen's poison that is keeping her from waking. It is Isis'."

"What are you saying?" August asked, suddenly very afraid of the answer.

"She's dying, August."

* * *

**Haha a cliffhanger! You're welcome! ;) I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then feel free to review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Another chapter! :) Hope y'all like it. I want to thank you all for your continued support, and all your great reviews. I know I say it every time but it really means a lot to me! :) Love you guys! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"She's dying, August."

I sat up in the coffin and looked around. To my surprise, I saw the fairy from the last tale talking with August. I wondered what she was doing here. Were the characters allowed to jump tales?

"No I'm not." I said, looking down at myself to make sure that I was really sitting up and not falling apart like she was making it sound.

August turned around so fast that he fell over when he heard my voice. It was actually pretty funny and I ended up laughing at him. He quickly got back to his knees and wrapped me in his arms. He was cautious about it though, as if he thought I might fall apart at the slightest touch.

"You're awake." He said with obvious relief, his face buried in my hair.

I breathed a laugh, not able to completely think straight when he was this close. When he pulled away I was finally able to come up with an answer. "Yeah, about time too. It only took you long enough." I glared at him playfully. "Three days? Really? You couldn't have come any sooner?"

He laughed then.

"What's so funny?" I asked him with a frown.

"I never thought I'd hear you insult me again." He said honestly.

I rolled my eyes at him, but I couldn't hide the blush that crept into my cheeks, or the small smile that played on my lips.

The fairy's voice cut through the silence like a knife, shattering any and all of the pleasant feelings. "She may be awake now, but the poison is still coursing through her veins. In the end, it will kill her."

August looked up at the fairy with a frown and unconsciously, reached out to take my hand. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop it?" I looked down to our entwined fingers, but didn't pull away. I'm not even sure why. His hand in mine . . . it just felt right.

The fairy shrugged. "Perhaps if you finished the tales before . . ." She let the sentence trail off but we both knew what she meant. Before the poison killed me. "Leaving the curse might cure her."

"Then that's what we'll do." August said firmly.

"But be warned." The fairy said, looking directly at me now. "You will continue to grow weaker. It won't be much longer before the poison takes over your body."

I stood then and faced her, August's hand dropping from mine. "I thank you for your happy words of encouragement. We can take it from here. Do you have any other words of advice before you go?"

The fairy sighed and gave me a small smile. "I do hope you make it, Taryn. I really do." And then she was gone.

I turned to August. "Let's finish this thing. Snow-White is starting to get on my nerves."

August nodded and pushed himself to his feet. Just then, five of the king's men came galloping up the hill towards us. I looked to August. "Will we have to get married and watch the witch dance in the iron shoes?" I asked him, shuddering at the thought. "I'm not sure if I could handle that."

August shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

"Your Majesty! We have the horses." One of the men called out. They stopped short when they noticed the empty coffin and me standing next to August. "She's alive!" They gasped in amazement.

"It'll take more than a poisoned apple to get rid of me." I laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"Snow-White and I will be married tonight." August announced and the men all sent us their congratulations.

When we got back down to the cabin, the dwarfs were overjoyed to see me alive. I'll admit, it was slightly unnerving. I wasn't sure what to make of their praise or how to respond to it. So I simply smiled and hugged each of them in turn.

Then August and I were on our way back to the castle. "Hey, Taryn. Can I ask you something?" August asked after a moment of silence.

"Shoot."

"Who's Isis?" I stiffened at the name of the witch. "The fairy mentioned her and how she was messing with the curse. I didn't think much of it then, but now . . ."

I took a deep breath before answering. "It's a long story. Let's just say that she's the reason we're both here."

August simply nodded and didn't press for any more information, but I could tell that he hadn't entirely dropped the subject. He'd be asking about it again. Until then, I wasn't going to dwell on it.

Thoughts of Isis brought on thoughts of my families curse. I turned to look at August who was riding beside me. I couldn't deny the feelings I felt for him. How much longer would it be before I fell . . . and hard? No, I couldn't risk it. As soon as we finished the curse, he would leave again and I'd be left alone to try and figure out what I was going to do. I couldn't go back home. That was out of the question. I also couldn't stay in the garden for the rest of my life either. I'd have to leave town and start over in a brand new town. That was the only way I could see.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" August asked with a slight nudge of his elbow. He had ridden up close to me now and our legs were only inches from each other.

"Who said I was thinking hard about something?" I countered, doing my best to keep my defenses up, which all seemed to crumble whenever he was around. It scared me really, how easily he could see through me.

"You always get these little wrinkles in between your eyebrows when you're thinking hard about something." August teased, indicating to the spot on his forehead.

I made a face at him and pushed him hard enough that he almost fell off his horse. I laughed as he scrambled to get back in the saddle.

"You're going to get it, Bauer. When you least expect it." August threatened with a laugh. Which, needless to say, didn't make it very threatening.

"I'm looking forward to it." I teased. Just then, the palace came into view. I let out a slow breath of amazement. "It's huge." I breathed. This castle was at least three times bigger than the last one, with twice as many sparkling lights and fantastic gardens lining the castle walls. "No wonder it took you three days to come for me. I wouldn't want to leave this place either." I teased, turning to smirk at August. Before he could reply, one of the men announced our arrival to the guards at the castle gates.

* * *

The rest of the time past by in a blur. I don't remember much of it. We were brought into the castle, one of the lady maids took me to a room in the east wing and fixed up my hair and gave me a new dress to wear. This one a wedding dress. I started getting nervous as the time drew near. Was the curse really going to make us get married? Or would we be able to by-pass that? The dress was stunning. It was strapless and decorated with little snowflakes. My hair was curled and allowed to hang down around my shoulders. She had applied enough make-up to cover up the cuts on my face as well. With the curse's help, even I had to admit that I was beautiful.

The maid led me back out to the chapel. Yes, the castle had its own chapel! I'm telling you, the place was huge! Right before we entered, we veered off to the left were there was a small room. She told me to wait there and listen for my signal to enter. I simply nodded. Wringing my hands as I quickly became more nervous.

There was a small 'pop' and the fairy appeared beside me. "You look so nervous." Was the first thing out of her mouth.

"Gee, thanks for noticing." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked honestly. Like she didn't know.

"I'm about to get married when I really don't want to get married, and I have no power to stop it. You can't tell me you wouldn't be nervous too."

The fairy laughed then. "The marriage isn't real. You aren't really getting married. It's only for the curse's sake that you're doing this. But . . . if it really makes you that uncomfortable, let's change things up a bit. Shall we? I'll be right back."

She disappeared with a 'pop' but was back within a few minutes, August in step behind her. When August saw me, his jaw dropped and he stood there looking like an idiot, staring at me. I did my best to hide my blush as I wacked him on the arm and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Earth to August." I chuckled as he shook his head, the haze disappearing from over his eyes. I turned to the fairy. "So what did you have in mind?"

"The curse is only looking to finish the tale. The wedding isn't the most significant part. Really, the curse is just looking for the Queen to die. That will end the tale." She informed us.

"Great, so we will have to watch her get tortured." My stomach churned at the thought.

"Unfortunately, yes. Taryn here, doesn't want to go through with the wedding so we'll just by-pass it. Tell everyone that the celebration will be held before the vows are taken. I promise you, no one will even bat an eye."

"Sounds good to me." August said. They both looked to me.

"Let's do it."

August proceeded to make the announcement after the fairy had disappeared. I made sure that an invitation was sent out to the Queen and that someone would be there to escort her to the party. When she did arrive, the crowd went into an uproar. They shouted taunts and curses at her as she simply stood there, staring at me. The fear in her eyes was unbearable. When the man brought out the red-hot iron shoes, I couldn't watch. I wanted nothing more than to stop them, but this was what the curse was looking for.

I turned and buried my face in August's chest, unable to watch the scene play out before me. The Queen's screams and cries of pain cut through me like a knife. I hated this. I hated everything about it. August wrapped his arms around and held me tight, giving me the comfort that I needed so desperately.

When the Queen finally fell over, dead, three hours later, I was about ready to pass out. August released me and I took several slow, deep breaths to calm myself down, never turning in the direction of the now-dead-Queen. I never wanted to endure that again. That was so much worse than having to die myself.

"You'll be fine, Taryn. It's over." He gave me quick but gentle hug. "See you in the next tale." August whispered to me as the world went dark once more.

* * *

"Belle. Belle, wake up, Darling."

I slowly turned over and rubbed my eyes. "Who?"

"Not now, Belle. You know I love when we joke around, but we don't have time for that right now. We must get ready for the fair! I leave this afternoon, right after our afternoon meal." He said urgently.

I looked up to see a sweet-looking old man standing above me. The laugh lines on his face told me that he was usually a very chipper man, but right now he was frantic. He was short, maybe only five-feet tall and round. He wore round-rim glasses and his hair was greying. He was the cutest old man I had ever seen.

"Right, of course." I spoke as if I really knew what he was talking about. "I'll be right there. Just let me change."

"Of course, of course." He said, quickly scuttling to the door. "Breakfast is waiting for you on the kitchen table. Meet me out in the shed when you are ready."

I assured him that I would be there and then pushed myself up and sat on the edge of the bed. The bed had been so much more comfortable than the floor of the dwarfs' cottage. I didn't know how long I had been sleeping, but I felt more refreshed than I had since I entered the curse.

I rose to my feet but instantly sat down again. My whole body erupted in flames, someone was driving a nail through my skull and someone was spinning the world like a top. At least, that's how it felt. I groaned and laid back down on the bed, waiting for it all to pass.

I'd never felt anything like this before. Was it from the poison that the fairy was talking about? Was it really slowly killing me?

Finally, the pain subsided enough that it allowed me to rise and get dressed. It was the typical blue dress and white apron that the Disney version of Belle always wore. I prayed it was the Disney version. I knew nothing about the Grimm version. Or if there even was a Grimm version to this tale.

I didn't have an appetite afterward even though the bacon looked and smelled delicious. Instead, I headed right out to the shed. Smoke rose from the small chimney and I could hear banging and clanging noises coming from inside.

Cautiously, I opened the door, not sure of what I would find. Inside was a large machine with a boiler and a small seat with the controls on its back. On the front was a gleaming axe that looked like it could easily chop right through a person if they weren't careful.

Of course, Belle's father was an inventor. How could I have forgotten? That's what sent her to the beast's castle in the first place. A thought occurred to me then. If I were Belle, that meant that August was the beast. I cracked up at the thought, bursts of laughter escaping my lips.

"What is so funny, Darling?" My father's head shot out from underneath the machine. The goggles that he had on, enlarged his eyes to at least twice their normal size. That only caused me to laugh harder.

"Nothing, nothing. I was only thinking of a joke I heard. That is all, Father." I quickly told him. The old man shrugged and disappeared under the machine again. "So what exactly does this thing do?" I asked curiously.

He appeared again, his face bright and ecstatic. "I'm so glad you asked! I was just about to test it. You can watch if you would like."

I smiled at him. "I would love too."

He quickly crawled out from under it and jumped to his feet. "Stack some of that wood into this compartment here, would you, Belle?"

I looked to my left where there was a large stack of un-cut firewood. I quickly scooped some up and dumped it into the small compartment he had pointed out to me.

"Now stand back. I don't want you getting hurt if anything goes wrong." He told me before climbing up onto of the contraption and switching on the machine. A fire blazed to life in the boiler and the axe started pumping up and down. We both laughed in excitement as a piece of wood was placed under the axe and split perfectly in two. Again and again this happened until he shut the machine down.

"It works! It works!" He shouted in glee. "Belle, we're going to make a fortune!"

I laughed at his exuberance. "When do you leave for the fair did you say?"

"This afternoon. After lunch."

"Perfect. I'm going to head into town and buy some supplies for you to take. It is going to be a long journey." He thanked me and then went back to work on the machine. I left him to his work and headed into town. I was so thankful for the curse leading me where I needed to go. I'd be so lost without its direction.

When I made it into town, the small streets were crowded. The aroma of baking bread set my mouth to watering. Everyone seemed to know everyone. Everyone was talking, horses were snorting, dogs were barking, all of it making for very noisy streets.

As I passed, people would stop and eye me warily. I half-expected them to burst out into song like they do in every Disney movie ever made. That would have been highly entertaining. But alas, no one sang.

I did my best to ignore their stares as I bought several rolls, some type of jerky thing and some candies for the old man to take on his trip. On my way back, I made a pit-stop at the bookshop. I did remember that Belle was big into the books, so I thought it couldn't hurt.

"Good morning, Belle!" The old man working the store greeted me. He was the first person to be really nice to me all day.

"Morning!" I replied, equally as friendly. "I'm on my way back home. I just thought I'd stop in and see if you had anything new in."

The man laughed. "You've read every book I have in here."

"That's fine." My eyes caught a book on the shelf. "But I will borrow this one. It might be a while before Father comes back and I'll need something to fill the time."

The man came over and examined the book that was now in my hand. "That one? But you've read it at least five times. Haven't you gotten bored of it yet?"

I shook my head. "I could never get bored of this book. It so filled with action and adventure. There's too much to take in to only read it once."

The man laughed. "If you really like it that much, and since you are my favorite costumer . . . I'll let you have it. On me."

My eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Very. Take it as thanks, for your continued support for my little shop."

"Thank you so much!" I looked down to the book in my hand. _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ was written across the front. A picture of Harry was painted on the front cover. I smiled at the memories that book brought with it. It was one of the few gifts that my mother had given to me, the Harry Potter book series. It started on my eleventh birthday. She bought me the first book because I was the same age as Harry. Then, every year after that until she died, on my birthday she would give me the next book. I got up to the fifth. But the fourth was my favorite book.

"You had better get going." The man said, pulling me from my thoughts. "You don't want your father to be late to the fair."

"Oh, right. Of course. Thank you again!" I called over my shoulder as I rushed out the door.

Right as turned my head back around, I ran into a body. I stumbled back a few steps as I fought to catch my balance. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized quickly.

The person simply chuckled. It wasn't a very friendly chuckle. I looked up to find an incredibly handsome man standing before me, and I instantly disliked him. His steely gaze held no kindness at all.

"Belle, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while." He said, stepping towards me.

I quickly took a step back. "I've been busy." I responded, not bothering to make my voice sound even the least bit friendly.

"I've missed you." He said, continuing his advance.

"That makes one of us." I shot back. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get back to my father." I tried to side-step him, but he shot out his hand and grabbed onto my arm.

"That crazy old coot? Please, Belle. You are better than that. You deserve so much more than to be living with a crazy old man like Maurice." He told me.

I glared at him with pure hatred. "Do not speak of my father like that, Gaston." I said slowly and threateningly. "I've met no man who was kinder or more loving than my father. You will never compare to him." I jerked my arm out of his grasp. I turned on my heels, my head held high, and strode away from him.

"Just wait, Belle! You will be mine. One way or another. You will be mine!" Gaston called from behind me.

"Keep dreaming, Big Shot!" I called back and then ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

Father left after lunch with the small portions that I had packed for him. I hadn't bothered to pack much because I knew the wolves would eat it all anyway.

Philippe was hitched to the machine and they were off. I waved until they were no longer in view. Then I went back into the house. I sat down to start the book that I had gotten. It had been forever since I had read it and I finished the entire thing within three hours. After I had finished, I made myself some dinner and sat out on the front porch, waiting for Philippe to come and find me.

I was bored.

There was absolutely nothing to do! Sunset was coming and so far, nothing was happening. Something was supposed to happen in between her father leaving and finding the horse, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember what it was.

"Belle!" Gaston announced his arrival with great exuberance.

Never mind, I remember.

"Gaston." I said solemnly.

"Oh, don't act so happy to see me." He reprimanded.

"What are you doing here, Gaston?" I asked impatiently.

"I've come to ask you a question actually." He spoke as if he had all the time in the world. Gaston walked up and took a seat next to me on the front porch steps, stretching his legs out before him and crossing his ankles.

"Most likely the answer is no." I told him.

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, Belle." He smirked. "I have a feeling you're going to have a different answer for me."

I shuddered at the tone of his voice and quickly got to my feet. I felt much safer standing. Gaston made no move to stand and that was fine with me. "So what's the question?"

He smiled arrogantly and pushed himself to his feet. Leisurely, Gaston walked toward me. As soon as he was in reach, he took my hand in his. "Belle," He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he for real? "Will you be my wife?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It will be perfect! We were made for each other, Belle. Of course, we'll have little boys that will continue on the Gaston name. Right after the wedding we'll move into my estate. You deserve so much more than this shack you call a home. I'll personally make sure your father is given the mental care he needs and-"

"Just hold on a second." I stopped him, jerking my hand from his. "Number one, there is no way I am going to marry _you_. And second, don't you dare tell me what I will and will not be doing!" My voice rose with my anger. "I'm staying right here. Father and I are perfectly happy the way we are, thank you very much. So you can just leave." I pointed toward the small picket fence that surrounded the yard.

Gaston looked taken aback. His confusion quickly turned to anger. "No one treats Gaston with so much disrespect!" He shouted at me.

"I only respect the people who deserve it, and that does not include you!" I retorted.

Gaston took a threatening step forward. The look in his eyes was equal to that of my father whenever he would come home from the bar in a rage. I took an unconscious step back. "You will be mine. I can promise you that." Without another word, he was gone, striding out of the place as if he owned it.

I stood there, staring after him. I didn't know how to react to that. All I knew was that I didn't want to meet up with him again. If I had any say in it, I wouldn't be seeing him again. Unfortunately, I had no say. I had to do what the curse told me to do, and that meant that I would have to see him again at the end of the tale.

I didn't know how long I stood there, but the next thing I knew, Philippe was running up to me, snorting and throwing his head around in agitation. The sun had set and the sky was now dark. Not a star could be seen in the night sky. It was a little unnerving, but I went with it.

"It's Papa, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question. The horse seemed to nod and I quickly swung up on Philippe's back and we took off into the woods, where I knew the wolves were waiting.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness! This is the longest chapter yet! Hopefully you all will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Philippe carried me deep into the forest, taking the main road for a while before veering off to a small path hidden in amongst the trees. Note to self: never take a short-cut that looks this shady. The tree branches gave us barely enough room to make it through, and what little light the moon gave off was eliminated here.

I could tell Philippe was getting nervous again. We were getting close to where the wolves were. I urged him forward, faster until we were full out galloping. A low growl sounded from behind us and Philippe spooked. He slid to an unexpected halt, sending me flying over his head.

I gasped in pain as my head collided with a tree, spots dancing in my line of vision. Instantly, the pain from this morning resurfaced. As I curled up in a ball, I had to bite my tongue until I tasted blood to keep from screaming.

Another growl came from not far off to my left. I had to get away and find that stupid castle before I died . . . or passed out . . . or both. And I doubted I'd be able to come back this time around.

With difficulty, I was able to drag myself to my feet. The pain in my head became worse and it was starting to spread to my chest as well, right above my heart. I took that as a bad sign. The cuts on my face were burning from when they were scrapped across the bark of the tree and I couldn't see anything in the darkness of the night. The odds weren't looking good for me.

I took off at a slow jog. I didn't know where I was going, but I hoped the curse would lead me there. If it didn't, than I didn't stand a chance. Several, long minutes later, I emerged from the density of the forest and came up to a castle. The curse kept making them more extravagant each tale. This was the biggest castle yet, but it was also the creepiest. It looked like something that might come from a horror movie, with the gargoyle statues and cobwebs covering everything.

The howling cut my thoughts off short. I shot a frantic glance behind me, only to see three of the largest wolves I'd ever seen come barreling towards me. I let out a squeal of fright and made a mad dash for the castle gates. When I reached them, they only gave a small amount of resistance before opening.

Right before I could slip through, one of the wolves caught me, snapping his jaw around my ankle. I screamed and fell to the ground, landing on my stomach. Turning, I heard my ankle snap as it broke and I felt fresh wave of pain that almost knocked me out. I fought to stay awake though as I brought my good leg up and kicked the wolf in the face. He howled in pain and let go of my ankle. As fast as I could, I dragged myself through the gate and slammed it shut just as another wolf lunged. He ran face first into the gate, but it didn't seem to faze him. All three of them were there, snapping and growling at me through the gate.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I was safe. At least for now. I shivered, a chill running through my entire body. That was when I realized it was raining. My ankle was twisted almost all the way around and my head and chest still hurt as if someone were driving nails into them repeatedly.

I laid there on the ground, wrapping my arms around myself, just waiting the pain out. There wasn't much else I could do. I couldn't stand because of my ankle and any slight movement caused the pain to become that much worse. It was better just to lay there. Besides, the cool rain was helping to ease some of the pain in my ankle.

My consciousness started to slip away from me right as the front doors of the castle burst open. "Taryn!" I heard my name being called, the voice sounding so familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it before.

"August." A name escaped my lips in a mere whisper. I wasn't sure who it was, but I knew I wanted him there with me. My vision was reduced to a narrow strip and the last thing I saw before I passed out was a pair of bright green eyes filled with fear.

* * *

"_Well done, Taryn. I must say, I'm surprised you made it through the last tale." Isis' voice cut through the darkness. I spun, trying to find the source of the voice but I couldn't see anything. _

"_Isis! Show yourself." I shouted into the darkness._

_She chuckled. "I cannot. I'm not truly here. Believe me; you would know if I was."_

"_What do you want?" I demanded._

"_To warn you." She replied coolly. "This will not be an ordinary tale. The stakes are higher. There will be no chance to repeat the tale and death if very much an option."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_If either you or August were to die during this particular fairytale, you wouldn't come back to life. You would not regenerate and simply redo the curse like you would have in the last two tales."_

"_That's not possible." I breathed. She couldn't be doing this. It was all a sick joke to get me paranoid._

"_Believe me, this is no joke. The tales have become far too predictable and easy for my taste. I simply want to change things up a bit."_

"_How do we get out of here?" I shouted at her, my anger rising along with my fear._

"_Isn't it obvious, Taryn? True love's kiss. It is the only thing powerful enough to break the curse." _

_My mind was reeling. Now how were we supposed to get out of here? Sure I liked August. But _love_ him? I wasn't so sure about that one. It would take a lot before I allowed myself to fall for anyone. _

"_You do realize that it has to be _true_ love, not something that your family's curse has fabricated for you." Isis said, the malice in her voice clear. "And you have to be willing to admit that you love him as well."_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was doomed to live out these tales for the rest of my life. I had no true way of knowing if my feelings toward August were real or not and Isis had just proven that to me. _

"_We'll find a way." I spoke slowly, my mind still working overtime. "August and I will escape this curse. Just wait and see. I may be a Bauer and my family may be cursed, but I've learned from my family's mistakes. Believe me, Isis when I tell you that there is no obstacle you could put in front of us that we cannot overcome."_

_Isis scoffed. "We shall see, Taryn Bauer. We shall see. As long as I have something to say about it, you will not be coming home . . . ever."_

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in a large room, lying in a four-poster bed with light pink curtains. A wardrobe sat in one corner and a vanity in the other. A small couch and coffee table were also present. I could see a balcony outside the sliding glass door, the night sky glistening with a million stars.

I quickly did a scan of myself. My ankle was no longer turned around but it was still throbbing horribly. The pain in my head and chest had finally reduced to a tolerable pain. The gashes on my cheek were still sore but no longer felt as if they were on fire. In the vanity mirror against the far wall I could see that I looked about as bad as I felt. My hair was a complete mess and I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. My brown eyes seemed duller than usual but they were also unmistakably filled with fear.

I sighed and scooted to the edge of the bed, allowing my legs to dangle off the end. I was hesitant to put any weight on my foot, and for good reason. As soon as I did, pain erupted throughout my entire leg. I inhaled sharply and sat back down quickly.

Now what? I couldn't walk, and I had no idea where I was. The most obvious answer would be the beast's castle, but where was August. I vaguely remembered someone coming and possibly saying my name, but for the life of me I couldn't remember who. I prayed it had been August. If it was anyone else, I could be in some deep trouble, especially if they knew my real name.

Again, I rose to my feet, keeping any and all weight off my bad foot. I used the bed post to keep myself balanced as I hopped around the end of the bed to where I would be closest to the door. It wasn't that far, I'd be able to hop on one foot over there, even with my horrible balance.

Before I could move however, the door opened. I held my breath, waiting for whoever it was to enter. Part of me was hoping it would be August, but the other part of me knew that was ridiculous. I shouldn't be feeling this way. It was all a trap. Isis had said so herself. Or at least she'd implied it.

"Oh my! You're awake!" A voice sounded from the doorway. I frowned in confusion because there was no one there. At least, I hadn't thought so until I looked down to see a teapot staring up at me.

I fell back on the bed in shock. I'm not even really sure why I was so shocked. It was _Beauty and the Beast_ after all. The whole castle was filled with enchanted objects. But who wouldn't be shocked to see a teapot talking to you?

"You look awfully white, dear. Perhaps you should lie back down. I'll make you a spot of tea." She said kindly.

I simply stared down at her like an idiot. I had no idea what to say. I mean, what do you say to a teapot? She paid me no mind though and simply hopped back to the door and called for Chip. A small teacup appeared seconds later. The teapot looked down at him with a scolding look. Could a teapot look scolding?

"Chip, how long have you been spying on our guest?"

I swore I saw him blush. "Since she arrived." He admitted and then looked up to his mother with wide eyes. "But we've never had a girl stay at the castle before! I was only curious!" He defended.

The teapot, which I supposed was Mrs. Potts, sighed, and poured some tea into the cup. "Now don't spill!" She called after him as the small teacup hopped over to the bed.

I reached down to pick him up . . . by his nose. Needless to say, I was more than a little weirded out. "You know, I'm really not that thirsty." I apologized.

"Come now, dear. You must drink something! I'm sure you've had a rough few days." Mrs. Potts said in that motherly tone of hers.

"You have no idea." I muttered before bringing the cup to my lips. I took a small sip and then put him back on the floor.

"Momma, should I bring the rest to the old man?" Chip asked.

Mrs. Potts nodded. "That would be very kind of you, Chip. Run along now. And don't spill it!"

Chip disappeared around the door and I turned my attention to the teapot. "The old man, how long has he been here?"

"He arrived earlier today. Only a few hours before you did." She answered.

"Where is he?" I asked, once again rising to my feet and using the bed post to keep myself upright.

"He's in the dungeon. The Master was not happy when we found him inside the castle. He took pity on you because of your injuries, but I fear the old man is faring much worse."

"I have to get to him. I have to see him." I told her, hopping on one foot to the door. She gave me a confused look and told me to sit back down but I shook my head. "He's my father." I said and the disappeared through the door.

Using the wall as support, I hopped down the long, dark hall. Large hangings lined both walls and several statues of armor were placed against the walls as well. They made the journey difficult. I would continually have to do my best to avoid them because they weren't very stable and would tend to tip when I would use them for support. I found that one out the hard way.

Mrs. Potts followed along behind me, muttering the entire way about how the master wouldn't be happy once he found out that I was wandering the halls. I did my best to ignore her, though I did have to stop and ask her where I was going occasionally. She'd simply nod in the direction and we would be off again.

Around fifteen minutes later, we had made it to the dungeon. Chip was just emerging from the cell when we arrived. My heart sank at the thought of that sweet old man being held up in a place like this. It just wasn't fair. The temperature down here was at least ten degrees colder.

"Father!" I called out to him.

He appeared from out of the darkness of the cell, his hands grasping at the bars. "Belle! What are you doing here? You should be home, safe."

"I came to rescue you." I told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What happened?" He asked, concern filling his voice when he saw me hopping on one foot towards him.

"Oh, this?" I asked, motioning to my ankle. "One of the wolves got me on my way here. It's nothing big. It'll heal." I knelt before the lock on the door and studied it. It was an old lock. I wasn't sure how it worked or if I could pick it.

"You need to leave, Belle. Before he finds you." Maurice warned, grabbing ahold of my hands.

"You're so cold!" I said, shocked. "We have to get you out of here."

"What are you doing here?" I almost didn't recognize the voice. It was so much deeper, gruffer and more slurred than normal. I couldn't help but smile when I figured out who it was.

"So . . . you're the beast. Why am I so surprised?" I smirked in the direction his voice had come.

"Just stick to the script, Taryn. Let's get him out of here before he dies." August said, annoyed.

"Yeah, about that. Why'd you stick him down here anyway? Couldn't you bend the rules a little?"

"I tried, but curse can be very insistent."

"Belle, don't speak to him. Leave, now!" Maurice said, clearly confused as to why the beast and I were talking as if we were longtime friends.

"Oh right." I said. His words bringing me back to the matter at hand. "Release my father." I said with my head held high as I struggled to my feet.

"No can do." August replied. "He's my prisoner and I shall do what I want with him."

I sighed. "You really need to get better at sounding mean." August let out a low growl and I bit back a laugh. "I offer to stay here in place of my father."

"No, Belle! Don't do this!" Maurice begged me.

August paused for a moment as if thinking it over and then ordered several of his servants to take Maurice and bring him back into town. Three of the suits of armor came and unlocked the cell. Two of them grabbed Maurice's arms and dragged him away, the third walking along behind in case the old man managed to escape. His cries and pleas could be heard until the front doors slam shut behind them.

"Well, now that that's done and out of the way . . . what's next?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know?" August asked, sounding shocked.

I shook my head. "I remember the general story line but I don't remember much of the details."

August gasped mockingly. "Taryn Bauer doesn't know one of her fairytales! This cannot be!"

I made a face at him. "Don't push it, Beast." He growled. "Don't you growl at me! Now get your furry butt over here where I can see you."

"No." August said firmly.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning up against the wall for support. "What, are you chicken?"

"No, I just don't want you to see me like this." He said, embarrassment clear in his voice.

I grinned. "I won't laugh. I promise. Scouts honor." I said, holding hand up in salute.

"No." He said again.

"Come on, August. You're being childish. Now step out into the light so I get a look at the creature I'm going to be living with for the next . . . however long the curse decides to keep us here."

August sighed and stepped forward slowly. My mouth hung open as my eyes slowly took in his appearance. He had grown at least a foot, standing just over seven feet. Two horns stuck out from his hairy head, and two of his bottom teeth stuck up over his upper lip. So that was where the slur had come from. Really, he was hard to describe. His appearance was somewhere in between that of the Disney beast and a Minotaur.

"Wow. The curse did not skimp on your appearance did it?"

"Tell me about it." August grumbled. "How long am I going to have to stay like this?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea." I looked up to see him attempting a pout. The sight was priceless and I doubled over in laughter. That of course set me off balance and I automatically put my foot down to catch myself and I cried out when I did.

August was instantly by my side, helping me to stand as I quickly took the weight off my bad foot. "This is stupid." I complained. "How am I supposed to do anything with a bad ankle? Belle never got hurt like this in the tale!"

August shook his shaggy head. "The tales keeping getting more and more off. Something's going on here." I stiffened at the memory of Isis telling me she was messing with the curse. August looked down at me in concern. "Are you okay, Taryn? Do you know something?"

"It's Isis. She's messing with the curse." I said, looking down at the floor, unable to look at him. "I don't know why, but she's determined to get rid of me."

August's arm tightened its hold around me. "I won't let that happen." He promised. All I could do was give him a tentative smile in return. "Come on, let's get you off that foot."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, August and I continued to grow closer. I could no longer deny that my feelings for him were growing stronger. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. Amazing because I'd never felt anything like it. I wasn't even able to explain it. Terrifying because I had no way of knowing whether the feelings were real or fabricated by my family's curse.

I spent more time laughing with him than I had ever done in my entire lifetime. Of course, we stuck as close to the storyline as possible. He pretended to be furious when I found the rose, he saved me when I ran away right after that. I laughed when he was complaining about the three little scratches he'd gotten from the wolves. It was nothing like the pain that I felt on a daily basis. I never told him though and I did my best to hide it. Occasionally I would slip up and allow some of the pain to show through my actions but I always played it off as my ankle hurting me.

"I have a surprise for you." August said one day, sending me a wink. Coming from a big hairy beast, the wink looked ridiculous and I almost fell out of my chair at the lunch table from laughing so hard.

"And what, may I ask, is it?" I asked as soon as I was able to compose myself.

"You'll have to wait and see." He called for a servant who ended up being a candlestick, to come and blindfold me. I wondered briefly if it was Lumiere. They all looked alike and since no one burst into song around here, it was hard to tell who was who. Oh, and they all had French accents, which only made it that much more difficult to tell them apart. Or maybe I was just too out of it to notice.

"I can't wait."

His surprise ended up being the library. "Really, this is what you made such a big deal about? You even had me blindfolded for this?"

He shrugged. "That's how he does it in the movie . . . I think."

I smirked. "For once, you're correct." I ventured into the sea of books. There so many good ones in there. I found the _Chronicles of Narnia_, every one of the _Harry Potter_ books, _Percy Jackson_, all of the fairytales, Disney and Grimm. I picked up the first of the Harry Potter books and held it up. "Have you ever read these?" I asked August, who shook his head.

I gasped in exaggerated shock. "You have never read about the world famous Harry Potter? Something must be done about this! Sit!" I pointed to a small table with two chairs next to it.

August rolled his eyes but did as I asked.

I cleared my throat and started reading as soon as I had taken a seat next to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."

"Hold on, hold on. That's how the book starts?" He raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me."

I glared. "Shut up and listen." He sighed and slumped against the table as I continued reading.

August became so engrossed in the book that three hours later, after I said that I was going to take a break and wander the castle a little, he snatched the book from my hands and kept on reading. I smiled at my success and left the room.

I closed the door behind me and leaned up against it, closing my eyes and taking in several long, slow breaths. The pain had flared up again. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up this charade especially if the pain continued to get worse like it had been.

I didn't notice the door opening until he was standing next to me. "Taryn?"

I jumped, my head whipping around in his direction. "You didn't finish the book already did you?" I teased, trying to avoid the question that I knew was coming.

"What were you doing?" August asked, his voice filled with concern . . . again. I hated being the cause of that. When I didn't answer, he pressed. "What's going on, Taryn. What aren't you telling me?"

All I could do was look up at him, this time without trying to hide the pain or fear there. August inhaled sharply. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" I nodded slowly. "Taryn, why didn't you tell me? How long has it been like this?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat before answering. "It started getting worse at the beginning of this tale. The pain's spread from my head to my heart now." I admitted.

"Dang it, Taryn!" August suddenly shouted, slamming his fist into the door, creating a gaping hole in it. I flinched and took a step back. "What is wrong with you? Did you really think that you could keep this from me forever?" His anger was rising, but somehow I knew it was stemming from fear and that he wasn't going to hurt me. For once, I wasn't afraid.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, gripping my hands in his old, tattered white shirt. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I was just scared."

August sighed and wrapped his arms around me as well. "It's alright, Taryn. We'll make it through this. We'll get out of here, together."

* * *

The tale went by too fast for my liking. If I could, I would have stayed right there, forever. The only thing I might have changed was the fact that August still looked like a beast, but even that was a minor thing. I was the happiest I had been in a long time. It was an amazing feeling.

Of course, with the good times also came the bad. As the days past, I continued to grow weaker. Walking the long halls or climbing the many flights of stairs was becoming a chore. More often than not I'd have my dinner brought to my room so I wouldn't have to make the trip to the dining room three flights down. I never was one to be real athletic, but this was ridiculous. I would fight it, ignore it, and deny it. But nothing worked. As much as I hated it, the poison was starting to affect me more and more each passing day.

Before I knew it, the day had come when August and I were supposed to dance and fall in love, then later that night he would have to let me go and I would have to fight off those stupid wolves again. My ankle throbbed at the thought of it.

Mrs. Potts, the wardrobe, and the vanity all worked together to prepare me for the 'date'. I had to smile at their enthusiasm. They wanted to get out of there as much as I wanted to stay. It was safe here in the castle. Outside was where all the dangers were.

They fashioned me into Belle's trademark, deep yellow ball gown. The thing was so large; it was hard to move around without knocking something fragile over. I prayed none of them were enchanted people. If they were, I just killed about ten of them.

Forty minutes later, I limped into the ballroom where I was to meet August. My ankle had healed enough for me to at least walk on it, but it still hurt enough to make me limp.

I grinned when I saw him. Lumiere and Cogsworth had attempted to tame his hair and he was dressed in the blue suit that the beast wore in the movie.

"You look good." I joked as I approached him.

"Very funny." He said turning. He smiled when he saw me. "And you look amazing as always."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head but I secretly loved his compliments. "You ready to dance, Prince Charming?"

"Do we have to?" He whined.

I sighed. "What's the matter? Too chicken to dance with a girl with a bad foot?"

He chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. I just can't dance."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No." He admitted.

"How do you know you're no good if you've never tried?" I questioned, taking his large hand (or paw I guess) in my hand and leading him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Are we going to dance to no music?" He asked sounding slightly nervous.

As if on cue, the music start and I grinned. "I guess not." I listened for a moment. "No way, it's actually going to play the song, 'Beauty and the Beast'? And is that Angela Lansbury?" I laughed. "This is fantastic! Now you have to dance!"

He was shy about it at first, but as the music played on and we glided across the floor, he became more confident. As the song slowed once more, I sighed in content and laid my head on his chest, one hand on his shoulder, and the other still grasped tightly in his hand. I never wanted the song to end, to stay in the comfort of his arms all night, but like all good things, it ended all too soon.

August led me out onto the terrace, saying he didn't want to dance anymore. I scoffed at his refusal to try anything new, but I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

He let go of my hand and went to the edge of the balcony. His hands grasped the edge as he leaned into it. "There's something I have to tell you. I just wish I didn't have to look like this when I say it." He said finally.

I had sat down on the small stone bench to rest my foot and I looked up to face him. "What is it? And you look fine. Honestly, you get used to it after a while."

He breathed a nervous laugh and then let out a slow breath. He turned and walked over to take a seat beside me. "Taryn," He started nervously.

"Yes, August?" I prompted.

"We've gotten closer over the past two weeks. Wouldn't you agree?" When I nodded, he continued, stumbling over his words as he went. "I want you to know that I wouldn't trade these past few weeks for anything in the world. My feelings for you have grown immeasurably . . . I - "

I abruptly stood up, cutting him off short. I could guess where this conversation was going and I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to hear it and not break. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. Somewhere deep down inside, there was a part of me that had waited my whole life to have a man like August say those three words to me. But the fear overrode that.

"Taryn? What's wrong?" August asked, bringing my attention back to him. I turned to face him. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not crying." I said firmly, wiping at my eyes to make sure.

"Well you're close to it. What's the matter?" He asked gently.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down. This was August we were talking about. He wouldn't hurt me. Of course, that's what every other man in my family said before they left their wife and kids on their own.

"There's something I need to tell you. Part of the reason we're stuck in this curse." I took a deep breath before continuing. "My family is cursed."

He gave me a 'are you serious' look. "In case you haven't noticed. We're in a curse. Right now."

"Not this curse. A different curse. One that's a whole lot worse."

August looked at me with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

So I told him. I told him the whole story and how I had vowed never to fall in love or get married. He stayed quiet, listening as I let it all out. "August, these past few weeks have been amazing, but they've also scared me. I can't ignore that I have feelings for you and that terrifies me. I have no way of knowing if they're fabricated by my family's curse or if they're real. I have no way of knowing that if we grow any closer that you'll just up and leave. What's to say that I won't ever see you again after we get out of this curse?" I was pacing now, my sentences coming out in a rush. "If I let you in, who's to say that you won't break my heart like every other man in my family?"

"Taryn." August's voice cut me off. When I continued to pace, he reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him. "Taryn." He repeated. The sound of my name on his lips sent shivers down my spine, the kind that makes you feel alive, like you could do anything. "I'm not one of those men. I'm not going to leave as soon as we find a way out of here. I know that my feelings for you are as real as you and me. I'm not going to break your heart. You just have to trust me enough to let me in."

I looked up into his gorgeous green eyes and was immediately lost. Suddenly, he changed, right before my eyes. He was no longer a beast, but a man. The man that I had fallen in love with. We mere inches apart, the tips of our shoes touching. I wanted nothing more than to close the distance between us.

"I love you, Taryn Bauer, and I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to believe me." He said with desperate emotion.

"Promise?" I breathed.

"Promise."

I pressed my lips to his then. It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever experienced. So much better than our first kiss. His arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him and my hands found their way up to tangle in his hair. When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"I should go."

His arms tightened their hold around me. "I don't want you to."

"We have to follow the story. I have to go find Maurice." I told him, just as unwilling to leave.

August sighed. "Here. Take this." He handed me a small hand held mirror from in his pocket. "You can use to see me again. Hopefully we'll both make it out alive." He kissed me once more, quickly. "Now go, before the curse decides we're taking too long."

I nodded reluctantly and headed out of the castle into the cool night air, my lips still tingling from the kiss.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness! I just realized that in the first two chapter I wrote 'rate&review' instead of 'read&review'! I feel so stupid now! I just went through and changed them now though . . . I feel so much better. ;)**

**Thank you all for all your support and wonderful reviews! They make me happy! To answer Heart-of-Roses' question . . . I hadn't pictured Angela Lansbury's voice when I wrote her, but it's really up to you and how you read it. **

**I hate it when writers have really good stories and then NEVER update! Sooo . . . I've strived to get these chapters up as quickly as possible for you guys. Feel free to yell at me all you want if I fail to get a chapter up within a reasonable amount of time. ;)**

**Prepare for a major twist at the end of this chapter! Haha! I'm so evil! ;) Hopefully you guys won't hate me too much . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I found Maurice lying on the cold, hard ground deep in the forest. Growling and howling could be heard from all directions around the small clearing. I rushed to him and gently rolled him to his back. He moaned, but didn't wake.

"Come on, Maurice. Stay with me. You've got to wake up. I can't carry you home by myself." I spoke to him, knowing that he wasn't really hearing me.

I carefully scanned the area. I could see the glowing eyes of the wolves through the trees. But they weren't advancing. I frowned in confusion and concern. Maurice let out another moan and I turned my attention back to him. He was deathly pale. A large cut on his forehead was bleeding heavily. His breathing was shallow and overall he looked close to death. I had to get him out of the cold and the danger of the woods if he was going to have any hope of survival.

There was nothing to help me carry him, and right then, I knew I couldn't lift him on my own. I did another quick scan of the trees. The wolves were still there but they still weren't attacking. What were they waiting for? Not that I was complaining mind you, but I couldn't help but be a little more than suspicious.

An idea came to mind and I brought out the mirror from the pocket of my cloak. I racked my brain to remember what she had to say to bring the mirror to life. "Show me the Beast." I said quietly, praying it would work. The mirror let off a strong green light before an image of August appeared in the glass. My heart sped up when I saw him.

August was standing right where I had left him. He'd changed back to a beast. I wondered how long it took after I left for the change to happen. In his hands were my gloves which I had ditched as soon as we had entered the balcony. August turned to the edge of the balcony to peer out over the woods.

"August!" I spoke at the mirror. "August, can you hear me? Please here me." I added in a whisper.

August's head snapped up and he looked around wildly. "Taryn?" He sounded confused and excited to hear my voice.

"Can you hear me?" I asked again.

"Yes. Yes I can hear you. Where are you?" He said, still looking around desperately.

"I'm in the forest. I'm speaking to you through the mirror. I can't believe this is actually working." I said, amazed.

"Wait . . . you're using the mirror? Then how can I hear you?" He was clearly confused.

"I have no idea. I'm just glad you can. I need your help. Maurice is unconscious and there is no way I can lift him. I'm not even sure how I'm going to get myself home. I can barely stand, let alone carry a full grown man for miles."

"Where are you? I'm on my way." He was already moving for the front doors.

"Just head into the deepest parts of the forest. There's a small clearing there. That's where we are. Oh, and be careful. The place is surrounded by wolves." I told him.

"I'll be right there. Just sit tight. Don't give them any reason to attack." He instructed urgently.

Rustling from up in the trees brought my attention away from the mirror. "Umm . . . August, you may want to hurry."

"What's the matter?"

"The monkeys are back and they don't look any friendlier." I said slowly, not daring to move.

"I'm com-" He stopped short and I quickly looked back to the mirror. He tugged on the door handle but nothing happened. "No. NO!" He shouted, pulling and pushing has hard as he could against the door. When it wouldn't budge, he went to each of the windows, but none of them would open or even break.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" I asked, my voice breaking with fear.

"The curse. It's not letting me leave!" He was furious, but I could see the terror in his eyes.

"Oh no. August! What am I going to do? I can't carry him? I can't get past the monkeys on my own?" I was starting to panic and August was realizing it.

"Stay calm, Taryn. You have to stay calm. Don't give them any reason to attack. You'll get out of this."

"No, August. You don't get it, do you? If I die in this tale, there's no coming back. Isis made sure of that." I knew I was on the verge of a panic attack, but I couldn't help it. I tried to steady my breathing but that was easier said than done. The more my panic rose, the more intense the pain from the poison got. Eventually, I dropped to my knees, unable to stand any longer.

"Taryn." August spoke as calmly as he could. "Taryn, listen to me. Look at the mirror. Don't look anywhere else. Are you doing that?"

I nodded until I realized that he couldn't see me and then spoke a quiet, "Yes."

"Good. Now I need you to calm down. I know you're scared, but you need to stay focused. I'd never ask this of you if I didn't have to, but I need you to cut off your emotions, just like you used to at home. Don't let your fear show. It will only encourage them."

He was right of course. How could I have fallen apart like that? I forced my emotions back and took several deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

"Alright, now look around." He instructed me. "Is there anything that could help?"

I turned my head in all directions, looking for anything that would be of help. That's when I saw it. "The wagon!" I jumped to my feet and raced to the wreckage.

"You found a wagon?" He asked, astonished.

"Just the remains of the wagon from when Maurice crashed it last. The floor boards and the wheels are still intact. I can use them to help me! August this is it!" As my voice rose in excitement, the more agitated the animals seemed to get.

August smiled. "Stay calm, Taryn. Don't get too excited!"

"Sorry, sorry." I reached down to grab a section of rope that had held the machine onto the wagon and used it to make a handle for myself. Slowly, I wheeled the cart back over to Maurice. "August, I'm going to have to disconnect here for a minute while I get Maurice on the cart."

"Be careful, Taryn." He warned.

I gave a small smile before putting the mirror in my pocket again. As soon as it left my hand, the mirror shut off. I focused all of my attention on getting Maurice onto the cart.

It took a while, but I was able to pull him up without having the thing tip over. As soon as he was on the cart, which was barely big enough to hold him, the wolves attacked. I grabbed the rope and took off into the woods. The wolves pursued, with the monkeys flying overhead. The adrenaline coursing through my body made up for my lack of strength. I was able to run faster than I had ever run in my entire life.

It only took a little longer than it had on the horse to reach the yard for the cottage. I was starting to slow and the wolves were gaining. My adrenaline could only carry me so far.

I could see the house in the distance. The edge of the trees was mere feet in front of me and I was just thinking I was home free when two clawed feet hooked onto my arms. I screamed, trying desperately to loosen their tight grip. The monkey screeched before dropping me from thirty feet in the air.

Another scream escaped my lips as I fell. I was going to die. This was it. Everything seemed to slow down as I closed my eyes and pictured August's face in my mind. I could just imagine the look on his face. One that clearly said that I was giving up for no reason.

I opened my eyes again. The ground grew steadily closer. I had to think fast. I was Taryn Bauer. I could get out of this. It all happened in a split second. I turned myself around in the air, reaching out and grabbing onto the tail of a passing monkey.

The initial shock and the sudden weight caused us both to fall, but his flapping wings slowed us down enough to keep us alive. I didn't have time to even breathe as soon as my feet touched the ground. I raced to the cart and grabbed the rope. My mind shut down as I bolted for the small house. I wasn't sure how, but I managed to evade both the wolves and the monkeys until we were both safely inside with the doors bolted.

I quickly dragged Maurice to the bed and covered him with the warm quilts. That was when I took my first real breath. I felt like I was going to pass out, but first, I had to let August know we were safe.

I inspected my arms quickly. Amazingly, the monkey's claws had missed my skin. Its feet were much bigger than the width of my arm, so it hadn't even nicked me. I breathed another sigh of relief.

I reached into the cloak and brought out the mirror again. I spoke the 'magic words' and August appeared in the reflection. "Hey." I said.

"Taryn." He sounded relieved as he jumped to his feet from his position beside the door. "Are you okay? Did you get home? What happened?"

I breathed a laugh. "Long story short, they all attacked once I got Maurice onto the cart, but we're both home now, safe and sound."

He sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that ever again, you hear me?"

I grinned. "Can't promise that one, Prince Charming."

August scowled. "Quit calling me that."

"Why don't you like it?" I laughed. He shook his shaggy head. "Well I do. I think it suites you perfectly."

"Very funny, Taryn." He mocked, but he couldn't hide the grin on his face.

I paused for a moment, sounds from out the door drawing my attention away from August. "I have to go, August. Gaston is here."

"I'll see you later. I love you." He waited for me to return the phrase, but I couldn't get myself to say it. It still scared me how much I did love him. Yes, I'd finally admitted to myself that I loved him in return, but saying it aloud was another matter entirely.

"He's here. I'll see you later." I said quietly before stuffing the mirror back in the cloak pocket.

He didn't even knock. Gaston burst through the door, an angry scowl on his face.

"Nice to see you too." I mumbled sarcastically.

"I've tried to be nice, Belle, but you are not the easiest girl to get along with." He said angrily. "I will ask once more. Will you be my wife?" When I shook my head, his scowl deepened. "Then you have forced my hand!" He snapped his fingers at the door. "Boys! Come and get him!"

Two large men came in and hauled Maurice out of bed. "Gaston!" I cried. "What are you doing? He can't leave his bed! He's not even awake yet!" I shouted at him.

Gaston simply shrugged. "I had no other choice. You can have your father back as soon as you agree to be mine."

"Never." I spat at him and then tore out the door to where they were holding Maurice. "Father!" I called to him, but he didn't stir. Wasn't he supposed to be awake for this? I turned back to Gaston. "What are you going to do to him?"

"We'll just keep him detained until we get the correct answer out of you." He motioned to a jail on wheels.

"No. No, I won't let you do this." I told him, my voice low and threatening.

Gaston scoffed. "Please! You couldn't stop _me_!"

"Whanna bet?" I mumbled.

"He's just some senile old man who thinks he's seen a beast. Really, we're helping him out. He's not healthy enough to live on his own."

"He's not senile, Gaston. You are. And the beast is as real as you and me. But he's not really a beast, simply a man who was cursed. It wasn't even his fault."

"You talk as if you know him." Gaston laughed. "The beast, if he does exist, is no more a man than I'm a beast."

I narrowed my eyes at him as my anger rose. No one insulted those I cared about and got away with it. "He's more of a man than you'll ever be." I practically growled at him. "And you're right. You are a beast. The worst of them all."

Gaston's face grew red with anger and I could see him struggling not to lash out at me. "Put her with him." He ordered one of the men beside him.

Before I knew what was happening I was being thrown into the same cage as Maurice. "You can't do this!" I shouted at Gaston, but he ignored me.

"This beast must be disposed of!" He shouted to the people gathering around. "He's not safe around our innocent townspeople! And he's stolen my woman's heart! He cannot be allowed to live. Who's with me?" An uproar from the crowd sounded and my heart sank. They were going after August.

In a panic, I pushed with everything I had against the door, but it wouldn't budge. All of the windows were barred and the wood was too thick to break through. Maurice was still unconscious and wouldn't be of any help.

I watched helplessly as Gaston led an army of men towards the castle. My mind and heart raced at the thought of August getting hurt. In desperation, I tried everything in my power to open the door or bend the bars enough to slip out. Eventually, I slid to the floor, my back pressed against the door. I was helpless. Chip hadn't stowed away with me so he wasn't here to get us out, which meant that I was on my own. If only there was a way to warn August.

My eyes widened as the realization hit me. I reached for the mirror and brought up to face level. "Show me the beast." I said firmly. Instantly, August appeared. My heart stopped when I saw him.

"NO!" I shouted. How'd he get there so fast? Gaston was throwing August around the roof of the castle and August was doing nothing to stop him. I could tell that he would have a black eye and his nose was squirting blood. "August!"

August lifted his head slightly from where he lay in the rain which had started up as soon as Gaston had left. "Taryn? Where are you?"

"I'm stuck back at the house. What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting back?" Just then, Gaston sent another punch at August that landed square on his jaw.

"Believe me, I would be, but the curse won't let me. The beast didn't fight back in the movie until Belle showed up." My heart sank at the realization. August wouldn't be able to fight back until I showed up, and I was stuck here in this cell.

In anger and fear, I punched the wall, sending the cell rocking. That was it. That was my way out! "August, I'm on my way. Hold tight."

I stuffed the mirror back in my pocket and stood up. I crossed to the opposite side and took a running start. I threw all my weight at the door again and the cell tipped. I did it twice more in quick succession until the thing came crashing down. Exactly how I had wanted, the wood split and I was able to climb out.

I looked back, but Maurice was still out cold. He would be fine until the end of the tale. I took off into the forest without another glance back.

* * *

When I reached the castle, Gaston and August were still fighting up on the roof. My head and chest were killing me, but I ignored my own pain as I watched Gaston throw August almost completely over the edge.

I raced into and through the castle, up the many flights of stairs until I reached the highest balcony. From there, I proceeded to climb onto the roof. Thankfully, I didn't have to go much further, because Gaston had thrown August in my direction again.

"August!" I called out, the howling wind eating up most of the sound, but August heard me. He was weak, but he lifted his head anyway. A small smile played at his lips and he struggled to his feet.

"Look out!" I cried and he spun around just in time to catch Gaston's flying fist in his large paw. I breathed a sigh of relief. Gaston's eyes widened with fear now that August was fighting back. It went back and forth for a while, each of them attacking the other until August caught Gaston by the throat and dangled him over the edge of the roof. I held my breath, waiting to see what he would do.

Naturally, Gaston begged for his life. August glared at him for a few moments before, not so gently, putting him back on the roof. "Leave." He spat at Gaston and then turned to me.

I gave him a relieved smile and we slipped down to the balcony together. I gave him a hug, knowing what was coming next and dreading it.

"It's going to be okay, Taryn. Everything's going to be fine." He reassured me, lightly rubbing circled in my back, my head buried in his chest.

Suddenly, August let out a cry of pain and his entire body went rigid before going limp in my arms. Of course, I couldn't support him so we both toppled over. I looked up to find Gaston standing over us with a wicked grin, the end of an arrow sticking out of August's back. Where'd he get an arrow from?

"Now we'll see who the real man around here is!" He shouted in triumph.

"You monster!" I shouted at him. I wanted so badly to get up and punch him in the face, but I couldn't leave August whose breathing had become far too shallow for my liking.

"I'm not the monster, Belle. He is. The sooner you realize that the better." He told me.

That was it. I sprang to my feet, my eyes burning with furry and hatred for this man. Before I knew what was happening, my fist was flying through the air and connecting with his jaw. I heard the crack as it went out of place. Gaston's eyes grew wide with shock as he held his jaw. "Get out of here, Gaston." I spoke low and threatening. "Leave before I do something I'll actually regret."

Gaston actually took a step back and I matched his step. He held his hands up in surrender and took another step back. "Alright, alright, Belle. I'll leave. But I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He took another step back as he turned around, only this time, his foot caught on the edge of the balcony railing and he lost his balance, sending him tumbling over the edge.

I barely blinked as I turned my attention back to August. He was just barely awake, and he was staring at me intently. I dropped to my knees beside him and took his outstretched hand.

"Taryn," cough "I don't think," cough.

"No. Don't say that. We'll get through this." I told him, my voice cracking as I spoke.

He gently reached up and wiped my eyes. "Don't cry, Taryn. Please."

I sniffed. "Three years of not shedding a single tear and it all goes down the drain in a few seconds."

August forced a smile. "I love you. Don't forget that."

"I won't." The tears became pouring down harder then, mixing with the rain still pounding down on us. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't supposed to die.

Slowly, his eyes drifted close. "No. August, stay with me! You can't die. Remember, there's no coming back if you do!" I shook him slightly, but he didn't stir. I fell on him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, sobbing into his chest. "Please don't leave me." I whispered. "I love you."

I wasn't aware of the falling sparks until August was being lifted into the air. I watched in amazement as he was engulfed in a show of lights. When the lights faded, I could see a human form in the air, slowly being brought back down. I smiled as I wiped at my tear streaked face, but the smile quickly disappeared when I saw him.

I frowned in confusion as he slowly sat up and examined his hands. When he turned to me, I knew my suspicions were right. This wasn't August. This man was blonde and had baby blue eyes, as opposed to August's dark hair and deep green eyes. He was also much lankier than August.

"Who are you?" I asked skeptically. My mask was immediately replaced. August had been the only one to see me as anything other than hard.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said in a thick English accent. "My name is Alfie. Alfie Barcus."

"Alfie? Your name is Alfie _Barcus_?" This was insane. Where was August? I rose to my feet and shouted at the sky. "Isis! What have you done with August!"

Isis chuckled. The storm had quit as soon as August had been lifted into the air and her voice could easily be heard in the still of night. "Don't worry, Taryn. August is perfectly safe here."

"Where is he?"

"I have him tucked away in one of the tales, safe and sound. He's enjoying a little catnap." She said innocently.

"Why'd you take him?" I shouted.

"Isn't it obvious, dear?" She didn't wait for a reply. "If I had let him come back down to you, you would have kissed and since you've both confessed your love for one another, it would have finished the curse. I couldn't let that happen."

"Hold on a second." My mind was working overtime again. "You mean . . ."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Your love is very much real. I realized that when, without you even admitting it, your love was strong enough to change August back to a man even if only for a few moments. That's when I knew I had to do something. You can't be running around causing trouble for me. At least not yet. I have plans that need fulfilling first."

"Why are you so intent on getting rid of me? What did I ever do to you?" I shouted at her.

"You don't know?" She sounded surprised. "With every curse like the one on your family, comes a prophecy."

"What do you mean, 'curse like the one on my family'?"

"A curse that affects the lives of three or more people. See, because this curse only affects you and one other person, it doesn't come with a prophecy. The one on your family has affected them for generations, and according to the prophecy, the daughter of the twelfth generation would be the one with the power to break the curse. That, Taryn, I'm afraid is you."

Was she serious? I was the only one in my family who could break the curse? How in the world was I supposed to do that?

"You see, you only have a little while left before the poison kills you. So if I can keep you detained until then, I'll be home free, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You can't do this." I know, it was the lamest thing I could have said, but I was so shocked that I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"But I already have." She laughed again. "And just because I'm a nice person, I'll send you into the next tale without making you kiss Alfie here."

I turned to look at the blonde boy, who looked thoroughly confused. Something on the ground caught my attention. I bent over to pick it up and realized with a start that it was August's iPod. My heart hurt at the thought of never seeing him again. I clutched it in my hand and brought it to my chest. "You're going to get it Isis. I'd watch my back if I were you."

"I don't believe you're in the right position to be making the threats, Taryn. Now, I'm done here. I'll see you around. Enjoy the time you have left!" The last thing I heard before the world went black was that silky laugh that any man would fall for, but that I loathed with every fiber of my being. She'd taken August from me, and now she was going to pay.

* * *

***On knees begging* Please don't hate me! I only did it for the sake of the story-line! Besides, what's a story without some good twists and turns? Right?**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, review! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy Easter everyone! :) Here's my Easter gift to you! Another chapter! Yay! Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As soon as the next tale started, I knew something was off. I wasn't standing on the ground for one thing. I was several feet in the air, hovering. For another thing, I didn't feel entirely solid. It was like I was a ghost or something, not completely there. The room I was in was crowded with people, but none of them seemed to be able to see me. I confirmed that when a portly old man walked right through me.

From what I saw, there were two kings present. A queen was holding a baby girl and there was a young boy standing next to one of the kings. The crowd was in high spirits so it was obviously a celebration.

I wasn't sure how to move, so I tentatively took a few steps as if I were walking. Nothing happened. It was like walking on a treadmill. I could walk all I wanted but I wouldn't go anywhere. It took me several more tries, but I finally figured out that I had to lean in the direction that I wanted to go. It was a strange feeling but I'd go with it for now.

When I got closer, I overheard one of the kings call the boy, Phillip and the baby Aurora. Great, so I was in Sleeping Beauty. I groaned when I realized that meant that Alfie was going to have to kiss me to wake me from another sleeping spell.

"Speaking of Alfie. Where is he?" I spun on the spot, scanning the crowd for any sign of a ghost boy. I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to see him or not. Hopefully I wouldn't have to. Never mind, he was there, waving me down. I sighed and floated toward him.

"Alfie."

"Hello!" He greeted cheerfully. "Say, how do you move like that? I can't move at all." To prove his point he attempted to walk, but of course, he couldn't move.

I scoffed at his attempt. I was very tempted to not tell him, but he looked so lost that I had to. Once I did, his eyes lit up and he made a few circles around me, getting used to the feeling.

"Thank you . . ." He let the sentence trail off.

"Taryn." I supplied.

"Well I thank you, Taryn. Now, where are we?" He asked in that accent of his.

"Sleeping Beauty. This is the castle. If I'm right, Maleficent will be here soon." I told him.

"What are you talking about? Where are we, really?" He asked again.

"You mean you don't know?" He shook his head and I sighed. "Seriously, Isis?" I muttered angrily and then turned back to Alfie. "Okay, look. You're inside a curse that was placed on me. My original 'prince' was taken away and you've replaced him. I have no idea why the witch picked you, but we'll have to deal with what we've got. Our goal is to make it through each tale without killing ourselves. Now, until I figure out if this is the original version or the Disney . . . oh, Lord, let it be the Disney version." I prayed, suddenly remembering how the original version went.

"In the original version doesn't Briar Rose get-"

"Yes." I cut him off, not even wanting to think of the possibility. I was starting to work myself up into a panic again. I wished desperately that August was here. He would have something to say that would help calm me down. Even his presence would help right now. "If this is the original version, we are finding another way out because there is no way I'm going through that." I said firmly.

"Right . . . so what do we do now?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess we just watch this part play out and then we'll assume the roles of Aurora and Phillip. You've seen Sleeping Beauty right?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Unfortunately yes, my little sister loves the movie. I have seen it more times than I would care to admit."

"Good. Just stick as close to the storyline as possible and everything should work out fine." I said.

"Are you saying that I will have to fight off a dragon?" His eyes were wide. I nodded slowly, giving him a skeptical look. "I can't fight a dragon! I'll die!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Isis will take pity on you and keep you alive since this is your first tale. Just remember, Prince Phillip defeated the dragon, so you will too."

Before Alfie could reply, a cloud of purple smoke appeared in the center of the room. A woman appeared as the smoke cleared. She was tall and dressed in a tight black dress that cut off in the front at the thighs and traveled all the way down to the ground in the back. She also wore black, leather leggings and the tallest black heels I'd ever seen.

"Stephan!" She greeted in a cold tone.

I wasn't that surprised when she looked just like the witch from Snow-White and the step-mother from Cinderella. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail that fell down her back, and she had on enough make-up for two people.

"Maleficent!" The crowd gasped in terror and took several steps back in one fluid motion.

"I was disappointed when I didn't receive my invitation to the party." She said casually, making her way, slowly up to the kings. "The birth of your daughter is a cause for the whole of your kingdom to celebrate, is it not?"

"You are not a part of this kingdom, Maleficent. You have been banished. I could have you hung for stepping foot inside this castle again." Stephan said threateningly, stepping in front of his wife and daughter protectively.

"Please," Maleficent laughed. "Do not patronize me. We both know you cannot defeat me."

"If the king can't beat her, there's no way I can!" Alfie whispered urgently to me. I shushed him with a wave of my hand. I wanted to hear what was happening.

"Why are you here?" The king demanded.

"Why, I simply wanted to give your daughter a gift, just like every other person in this room." She said sweetly.

"We will accept no gifts from you." He said firmly.

"We shall see about that. The child will indeed grow in grace and beauty. She'll be the most beautiful in the land and her voice will be unlike any ever heard. However, on her sixteenth birthday, before the day is done, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning-wheel and die!"

The crowd went into an uproar. Both kings shouted for their men to arrest her and she disappeared in another cloud of smoke. Then the third fairy, what was her name, Merriweather, gave her gift, promising that the child would not die but merely sleep until true love's kiss could break the spell.

After everyone had left, the king ordered every spinning-wheel be burned. He and his wife watched as the massive fire was built with every spinning-wheel in the kingdom.

The world started to fade and I quickly turned to Alfie. "Stick to the script! Got it? Stick to the script and we'll be out of here by the end of the night!" He nodded once before everything went black.

* * *

_I was in a concrete room like a cell. No doors, no windows. I thought I was alone until I saw a person standing in one of the corners. It only took me a second to realize that it was August. My heart soared as I ran to him, calling out his name._

_When he turned around, I stopped short. It wasn't August. It was Isis. At least, they were Isis' piercing blue eyes. Which I have to say was weird to see on August's body._

"_Stay there, Taryn. Don't come any closer." She warned._

"_What have you done to him!?" I screamed at her, hot tears once more stinging the corners of my eyes. _

"_I still have him with me. However, if you even attempt to find him . . . well." She let out a chuckle as her eyes disappeared, allowing me to see those deep green eyes I'd missed so much. _

"_Taryn," He smiled._

_I started forward but was suddenly stopped by an invisible wall. I frowned in confusion and tried to push my way through but I couldn't budge it. _

"_I warned you, Taryn. Now you must suffer the consequences." Isis laughed as an un-seen force started chocking August. His eyes grew wide with fear and his hands went to his throat but there was nothing there to peel away._

"_STOP IT!" I screamed, hot tears coursing down my cheeks as I watched August get strangled, completely helpless. "STOP! DON'T DO THIS! STOP!" Isis' laughter grew louder as I continued to scream. _

_August gave me one last long, desperate look before falling over . . . dead. My screams ceased but the tears flowed on. The invisible wall disappeared and I crawled towards his crumpled body. I carefully lifted his head to rest on my lap. _

"_This is the fate that awaits you both if you attempt to find one another. I would advise leaving well-enough alone."_

_I didn't respond. I couldn't do anything but stare horrified at the lifeless body of August._

* * *

"Aurora!" Someone was shaking me. "Aurora, darling, wake up!" My eyes shot open and I bolted up, wildly looking around. I was covered in sweat, my damp hair sticking to my face. My clothes clinging to my body. I took a deep breath when I saw three very concerned faces staring down at me. "It's alright, dear. It was only a nightmare." One of them soothed.

I guessed they were the three fairies, which meant that, thankfully, we were in the Disney version. All three of them were dressed in the same, simple peasants dress. The only difference was that one was red, one green and the other blue. I did my best to remember all of their names. Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather, I think.

"I need some air." I said suddenly, jumping from the bed and racing out the door of the small house in the woods. It was ironic. The last time I'd said that, I'd been attacked by flying monkeys and injected with poison. This time however, the woods seemed perfectly still.

I ran, not caring where I was going. The image of August's dead body was seared in my brain. I wasn't sure if I was trying to outrun the images or simply hide myself away where no one could find me.

I eventually ran out of breath and had to stop. I sank to the ground, my back against a large oak. I buried my head in my hands but I refused to let the tears fall. After crying once, it was so hard to shut off the tears again. Especially whenever I thought about August and what Isis was going to do to him if we found each other. But I was determined to keep them at bay.

Something fell out of the dress pocket when I leaned back against tree. I looked down to find August's iPod. The one I had found at the end of _Beauty and Beast_. With a shaking hand, I reached down to pick it up. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. This stupid thing was the reason we were here in the first place. If I hadn't hidden it from August that day, my dad would never have blown up in my face and I would never have run away. On the other hand, if we hadn't ended up in the curse, I would have let August slip through my fingers without ever realizing how much he really meant to me. I would have spent my entire life hating him. I once again wondered why this small device was so important to him.

After a while of sitting there in silence, I decided to listen to some of August's music. Maybe it would help to take my mind off of some things. Slipping the headphones into my ears, I turned it on. I frowned in confusion when there was only one playlist and it only contained two songs. Nothing else was on there.

Curiously, I hit play on the first one and instantly, tears sprang to my eyes. It wasn't a song, but a message from his mother.

"_My darling August, please know that I never wanted to give you up. After your father died, there was no way that I could possibly support us both. Believe me. I made sure that the people I gave you to were the best of the best. I would never give my little boy away to just anyway. _

_You'll probably grow up hating me for my decision, but know that it is my intention to come back for you as soon as I know I'll be able to support us both. Until then, just remember that I love you and I always will." _

I looked at the date of the recording, 1996. She'd given the recording to him on the day she gave him up. August was one. My heart ached for him. Why had she never returned for him? Was she even still alive? That's probably why August was so intent on leaving that day. He'd wanted to start his search for his mother.

My hands were shaking worse than ever now as I hit play on the next one. This time, I couldn't keep the tears at bay. It was another recording, but it was one he had made . . . of us. It was during the last tale. We were lying on our backs on one of the many balconies in the beast's castle, gazing up at the millions of stars overhead. I watched the scene play out in my head as I listened to it, hot tears running down my cheeks.

"_I wonder what it's like up there, among all those stars." I wondered aloud. _

"_Probably not very pleasant. Stars are really just big balls of gas. I bet it reeks up there." He teased._

"_Ah man! Way to ruin that image for me!" I tried to sound upset but I couldn't conceal my laughter. _

_August laughed and slipped his hands beneath his head. _

"_What I meant . . ." I started with a smirk in his direction and then turned my attention back to the stars. "is that there are no boundaries up there. Nothing to hold you back or tell you no. I like to imagine what it would be like to be completely free like that." I turned to find him staring at me with those intense green eyes. Without meaning to, I would get lost whenever I stared into them. _

"_I say we find out together." He said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Once we're out of this curse, let's see what this big ole' world has to offer. We'll play by own rules, go where we want to go, do what we want to do."_

"_That sounds amazing!" I laughed. "But what makes you so sure that we'll be able to find a way out of here?" _

"_We've got each other. That's all we need."_

The recording stopped and I couldn't breathe. I had to find him, no matter what the consequences. I'd find a way to keep him alive. All I knew was that I had to be with him, no matter how brief the time.

* * *

I stayed there the rest of the day, doing my best to come up with some sort of plan, but nothing came to me. A few hours later, I gave up and headed back for the cottage. Maybe if I appeased my growling stomach, I'd be able to think better.

My mind was still reeling on the way there, but I was jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of a high-pitched screaming. I turned to look and found Alfie riding towards me on a beautiful white horse.

"Whoa, horsey!" He shouted helplessly at it, but it only surged on faster.

I rolled my eyes at him. Did he seriously not even know how to ride a horse? He wasn't going to last long in this curse. The next thing happened so quickly that I wasn't even sure how I did it. My mind shut down when I realized that I had to help, and I acted on impulse. I somehow managed to grab ahold of the saddle and vault myself up onto the horse behind Alfie as they were passing by.

I sat there shocked for a moment. I hadn't even known I could do that. Although part of me knew that once again the curse was messing with my abilities and mind, it still felt good.

"Taryn!" Alfie shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Alfie. You're screaming is only going to frighten the horse more." I whispered urgently into his ear.

He nodded his head vigorously but that of course set him off balance and he almost fell off the horse so he had to stop. I just shook my head at him and reached around his slim waist to grab ahold of the reins. I knew pulling back wouldn't stop him, not when he was like this, so I'd have to do something else.

"Hold on." I told Alfie before turning the horse in a circle. At first, he was going too fast to make a very tight circle, but as I continued the pressure, the circles got tighter until we were finally at a standstill.

I slid Alfie off the saddle before me and I scooted up into the saddle. Alfie could barely stand he was so dizzy. "Don't ever do that again!" He said.

I snickered at him as he staggered around. He looked drunk. "How'd you get so dizzy, Alfie? Most of the circles were so big, there was no way you could have gotten dizzy."

"I have a whacked-up vestibular system." He told me.

I gave him a funny look. "You have a whacked-up what now?"

"Vestibular system." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. When I gave him nothing but a blank look, he sighed and shook his head. "Forget it."

I shrugged and slid off the horse. "Here." I said, dropping the reins into his hand. As soon as I did, he tensed up, causing the horse to tense again. "Just stay calm and the horse will be calm." I said to no avail.

"Horses and I have never really gotten along." He admitted nervously.

"Well you had better learn how to handle one because you're going to be around them a lot when you're in here." He groaned. "Come on, let's get this thing going."

"We have to dance, don't we?" He shuddered. "And sing."

"No, no. Not going to happen. There is no way I am dancing and singing with you." I said firmly. As if to prove me wrong, the instrumental music to "Once Upon a Dream" started playing. "Oh, come on!"

"Come on, Taryn. Just one dance." Alfie said, reaching out his hand for mine.

"No." I sounded like a spoiled child but I didn't care. There was no way I was dancing with him. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

Alfie just laughed at my antics. "Don't be like this, Taryn. Besides, it's what the curse wants. Just one dance won't kill you."

"Fine," I finally relented, reaching out my hand to place in his. "But I refuse to sing."

Alfie laughed. "Fair enough."

It was more than a little awkward, dancing with Alfie. I'd found out that I wasn't a terrible dancer in the last tale when August and I had danced, but Alfie was just awful. The boy had two left feet. Not only that but dancing in the forest was no easy task. There were trees to dodge and holes in the ground to avoid. Needless to say, it was not my most graceful dance.

The curse finally gave up and added the vocals from the movie and I smirked in satisfaction. Half-way through the song however, the smirk disappeared. My brow became beaded with sweat and my breathing was shallow. I must have looked pretty bad because Alfie quit dancing and let me go.

I closed my eyes and leaned up against the trunk of a nearby tree. The pain had flared up again. I focused only on taking each breath for a moment as the pain settled back down again but it left me feeling completely drained. I had little to no energy left.

"You don't look very healthy. Perhaps you should lie down." Alfie suggested.

I shook my head. "No. We have to keep this curse moving. I have to find August." I listened for the song to end and then gently stepped away from the tree to support myself. "Head back to the castle. I'll be there tonight. With any luck, we'll be in the next curse by tomorrow morning."

Alfie nodded and gave me one more concerned glance before turning and jogging back towards his horse.

I took one last deep breath and then slowly made my way back to the small cottage.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had a bad case of writers block and I also have to share my computer with another member of my family so I don't always have it at my disposal. This ones mainly just a filler chapter but I made sure to try and make it a little interesting. ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When I reached the house, it was barely light out. The birds had all gone to bed and all the night creatures had started up their songs for the evening. I stumbled through the doorway and collapsed into the closest chair, exhausted. I didn't see any of the fairies but I figured they'd be there soon.

I closed my eyes and nearly fell asleep, but as soon as I started to slip away, the image of August being strangled appeared in my mind and I shot my eyes open to erase the image. Okay, so sleeping was out of the question. Good to know.

"Aurora! You're back!" Fauna said in an unusually high voice.

"Where have you been?" Merriweather demanded.

"We've been worried sick!" Flora exclaimed.

"Out." I replied, leaning back in the chair.

"You look absolutely dreadful!" Flora cried, rushing over to me. "What on earth have you been doing?"

"Dancing." I replied honestly. "With a perfect stranger." They all gasped. "Oh, don't go getting your panties in a twist. I'd met him before."

"Then how could he have been a perfect stranger?" Fauna asked clearly confused.

"I've met him before in a dream." I tried to sound wistful and romantic, but I think it came out more as annoyance and just plain old exhaustion.

"A dream?" Merriweather said with a frown. "Aurora, what are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Forget it. I'm going back tomorrow to meet him."

They all gasped again. "You can't do that, dear." Fauna told me with sorrow in her eyes.

"And why not?"

"You are already betrothed."

"Excuse me?" I must admit, I played the part nicely. Romantic and sappy, I couldn't do, but shocked and angry, now that I could act.

"To Prince Phillip!"

"The Prince?! Are you kidding me? You're saying that I'll never be able to see the man I love again and now I have to marry some snob of a prince?" I couldn't help the tiny smile on my lips. Alfie was anything but snobby. If anything he was much too insecure or just too carefree to worry about what anyone else thought.

"It's time." Flora said with little hesitance. "It's getting to dangerous here. Who knows who that man was. We have no way of knowing if he was working for Maleficent! We must get her out of here."

"Where are we going?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Home." All three of them said in unison.

* * *

The rest of the night I was forced to hike up to the castle with the fairies as they told me my 'life story'. Believe me, it was not an easy walk, especially when I was fighting just to breathe. When we finally did arrive, I could barely stand.

The fairies led me through the dark halls of the castle to a small room on the fourth floor. They instructed me to stay there and wait for them while they went to find the king. I nodded obediently and waited for them to close the door before scouring the room. I knew Maleficent was going to be coming soon, and I wanted to know where she was coming from. There was no fireplace in this room like there was in the movie. The room was too small to house a fireplace. There was a small mirror hanging on the wall and a single chair in the room. A small window allowed the moonlight to light up the room but other than that, there was nothing.

I sighed and collapsed into the chair. There was no telling where she would come from. I'd just have to wait and see. So I waited . . . and waited . . . and waited.

I had completely zoned out, staring unblinkingly at the wall when it suddenly dissolved into thin air. I jumped to my feet in shock and backed up against the opposite wall. When I turned my slightly, I got a glimpse of the mirror. Inside it, I could see Maleficent beckoning me toward the opening in the wall.

I whipped my head around to the opening but no one was there. I looked again to the mirror to find her still motioning me forward. Knowing there was no way to avoid it, I cautiously stepped forward. As soon as I did, a green light appeared, lighting up the tunnel. I took another step forward. The curse decided I was taking too long and gave me a push. I was forced to walk into the tunnel and follow the green light down the winding paths.

After experiencing death a few times already, you would think that I would have gotten used to it by now. Unfortunately for me, I hadn't. My stomach was twisting itself into knots I was so scared. I didn't have August this time. I had to rely on Alfie to wake me which didn't give me much reassurance.

I climbed up several narrow staircases and walked down an even more creepy, spider-infested passageways. Eventually, the light veered left and disappeared through a wooden door. I took a deep breath and followed it through, opening the door slowly. It let out a low creak as I did and I cringed at the sound.

Waiting for me in the middle of the room was Maleficent. Beside her was the largest spinning-wheel I had ever seen.

"Welcome, Aurora." I didn't reply. I couldn't take my eyes off the spindle. Literally, I couldn't physically take my eyes off the spindle. The curse was making it impossible for me to escape my fate.

"Just one touch. That's all it takes." Maleficent said with far too much eagerness in my opinion. The villains in these tales really were demented.

No matter what I did, I couldn't fight it. My hand reached out and touched the spindle.

* * *

_The light was so bright compared to the dark room I was just in; it blinded me for a moment. When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw that I was back in the woods where Alfie and I had danced. I must have been dreaming. The edges of the scene were slightly blurred. _

_I appeared to be alone. There was no one else there that I could see, so you can imagine how much I freaked out when I heard, "Taryn?"_

_I recognized his voice immediately and tears sprung to my eyes as I turned to face him. "August." I breathed. I would have been in his arms already if I wasn't so scared to move forward. What was this? Some kind of test from Isis? Was this even real?_

_He seemed just as hesitant to move. "Are you alright?" He asked without moving. _

_I shrugged. "Could be better. I miss you." _

_He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry, Taryn."_

_I made a scan of the woods around us. They didn't even seem real. It was more like a background on a stage than the forest I had been in earlier. "Do you think it's safe?" I asked cautiously. _

"_I'm not sure. As far as I know, I'm dreaming." August said._

"_So am I. I was just put under the sleeping curse."_

"_So we're both dreaming." He said slowly, trying to piece it all together. "Stay where you are. I'm coming to you."_

_I held my breath as he slowly made his way forward; stopping frequently to make sure nothing was happing. What seemed like forever later, I was once again wrapped in his arms. I buried my head in his chest and took in the familiar scent of pine. The one I'd grown to love so much. _

_At any moment, I expected him to erupt into flames or disintegrate on the spot. August immediately picked up on my tenseness and questioned it. "What's the matter, Taryn? Why are you so tense?" _

"_I'm just scared." I admitted. "The last time I fell asleep, I had a horrible nightmare. Isis killed you because I'd found you."_

_August took a shaky breath. "I had the same dream. Only, it was you she had killed."_

"_Are you serious?" I pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. _

"_Very. She warned me it would happen if I ever went near you again. That's why I was so hesitant to come over here." _

_I gently reached up to touch his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. "I was so scared when you didn't come back down after the transformation in the last tale. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd lost you forever." _

_He opened his deep green eyes once more to stare into mine. "You'll never lose me. I'll always be there for you. I'll always be your Prince Charming." He smiled. "Speaking of which, how are you faring now without a 'prince charming'?"_

"_I have one actually. Yup, his name is Alfie Barcus. He's some English dude that Isis dragged into the curse. Truthfully, he's kind of annoying. He's definitely no 'prince charming'." I hugged him tight again. "I miss you so much."_

"_I know. I don't know what Isis has up her sleeve, but we'll figure it out. She let us be together here, right?" _

_I shook my head. "This is the dream world. She has no power here unless she initiates the dream. I doubt she did that with this one."_

_He didn't respond. We simply stood there, soaking in each other as much as we could before we were torn apart again. "I'm scared, August. What if I can't find you? What if we can't escape this curse?" As soon as I started, I couldn't stop. The words rolled off my tongue in a rush as if they were worried they'd be cut short. "Isis told me that I was the key to breaking my family's curse. That's why I'm here. She poisoned me so that I would die inside the curse and never be able to return. If I don't break the curse, no one will be able to." _

"_Taryn." August said sternly, grabbing my face in both his hands and lifting it up so that I was forced to look him in the eye again. "Listen to me. She's messing with you, trying to get inside your head. She's trying to scare you so that you can't escape." He gently wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "Don't let her. You have to stay strong, Taryn. Don't let Isis in. You have to remember you're not alone and never will be as long as I'm alive. You have to remember who you are and what you're capable of. Not just anyone could go through what you did and come out of it sane. Believe me, Taryn. You're special. You're amazing and wonderful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_

"_But what if-"_

"_No." August cut me off. "You have to start thinking positively. We'll find each other. In that I have complete faith. We'll escape this curse together and you'll defeat Isis and free your family. I'll be with you, every step of the way. I promise."_

"_I love you, August." I whispered, our lips inching closer and closer._

_August smiled. "I love you too, Taryn. More than you will ever know." He kissed me then, his lips meeting mine in the most passionate kiss. As soon as our lips met, my whole body erupted into sparks. It was the single most amazing feeling I'd ever experienced and I never wanted it to end. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, if we could even get any closer. His hands ran up to the small of my back and he held me just as tightly. _

_We kissed until the need for air was too great and we had to pull apart to breathe. When I opened my eyes, they immediately widened and my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. My grip tightened on his disappearing form. "No. No, I'm not ready. Please, don't leave me." Tears slipped down my face as his image slowly disappeared._

"_I love you, Taryn. I'll see you soon." He disappeared and I was left standing there, alone. Slowly, the images around me faded as well, and I could feel myself starting to wake up._

* * *

"No!" Isis' voice ricocheted off the walls of the small room.

I bolted up and wildly looked around. I took a deep breath when she wasn't there. It was just her voice again. The weird thing was, Alfie wasn't there either. So why was I awake? I was lying on a small bed in the tallest room in the tower of the castle. I could tell by the major drop outside my small window. It was just about sunset, the sun lighting up the sky and clouds in beautiful shades of pink and orange.

"What's the matter Isis? Everything not going according to plan?" I mocked.

"You weren't supposed to wake up yet! Alfie hasn't even slayed the dragon." She complained. I looked outside again to see the front of the castle hadn't even been covered in thorns yet. What was taking that boy so long?

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow you're whiny today, aren't you?"

"What happened?" She gasped suddenly, the anger building in her voice as she spoke. "You saw him." It wasn't a question. "You spoke to him." She paused for a moment before growling, "You kissed him."

"I believe that is none of your business." I replied hotly.

"This can't be! Ugh! How could he have woken you from inside of a dream? Just think what would have happened if you'd both been awake!" She was hysterical. "The stakes are higher now, Taryn. One of you will die if you continue to search for him. I swear it."

"You can't tell me what to do, Isis. I'm not your puppet. I'll find August. We'll destroy this curse along with my family's curse. Then I'll destroy you. You have no hope." I bit back.

She let out a nervous laugh though she tried to sound confident. "You can't defeat me." She scoffed. "Besides, you'll die before you can escape the curse. The poison will make sure of that. Even if you don't, once you leave, the poison will kill you instantly. I have no fear that my plans will work out perfectly." The more she spoke, the more confident she became, and the more insecure I felt inside.

"Don't count on it, Isis. Never underestimate me. If you do, you'll be sorry you ever did." I threatened. "I'm tougher than you give me credit for. The poison hasn't killed me yet and it's not going to. I'll find a way to stop it, just like I'll stop you."

"Please, Taryn. You're weak and pathetic. You barely made the walk to the castle without passing out. Do you really think you'll have the strength to take me on?" Her cockiness had returned and I instantly matched it.

"You're just afraid I will find my way out of the curse because you don't think you could defeat me on your own."

Isis let out a mocking laugh. "Don't make me laugh! You have no power over me. I have powers beyond belief and you're nothing but a weak little girl who isn't even capable of escaping a simple curse. Honestly, Taryn. People put this curse on others as practical jokes. It's completely harmless unless someone were to deliberately let loose all of the dangers."

"Which you did."

"Not yet. I've let some of the minor ones out, yes, but nothing major. You have no idea what's coming. If you couldn't even avoid the _curabitur alata _you'll never be able to conquer what's ahead."

"Cure a what?"

"It's Latin for winged monkeys. Their claws are filled with a deadly poison. But you already knew that." She scoffed. "Rest assured that what I'm about to set loose on you will be far more dangerous than a little poison."

"I'm not scared of you Isis, or you threats." I told her even as my hands started to shake. I quickly balled my hands into fists.

"We'll see about that." With that, she left, emerging the room into complete silence again.

I sighed in relief and relaxed my stance. I took another glance outside to see the thorns starting to grow outside the castle gates. Alfie had finally decided to join the party. There was something I needed to do though before he got up here. I needed to talk with the fairy.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" I called out to the ceiling. Nothing happened. "Really? You'll come for August but you won't help me?" I sat on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I didn't want to talk to you anyway."

"Oh, don't be such a baby." The fairy's annoyed voice rang through the room following a slight 'pop'. "And you can quit calling me 'the fairy'. I have a name." She sounded grumpier than usual.

"Than what is it?"

"It's Dixie."

"Dixie." I repeated. "I like it. It suits you." I smiled at her, gaining a confused stare in return. "What?" I shrugged innocently.

"You never smile at me." She said suspiciously.

"Can't a girl be friendly to her 'best fairy friend'?"

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"Fine, I need some information."

"Like what?"

"I need to know what Isis could possibly release on us. What dangers is she talking about?"

Dixie sighed and walked over to sit on the bed next to me. "Who knows what she'll release on you. The creator of the curse can bring in any foe he or she feels like sending. They range anything from Minotaur's to mythical creatures that they've created."

"But Isis didn't create the curse, she was just the castor." I said, confused.

Dixie shook her head slowly. "Isis created this curse when she was a little girl. It was made specifically to contain you. It was all done in preparation for this moment. It's completely harmless unless intentionally made otherwise." She paused to take a deep breath. "In other words, Isis has complete control over the curse. She can send in anyone or anything she thinks that might be able to destroy you."

I was doomed. Plain and simple. "How many curses has that family created?" I said, exasperated.

"Honestly? They hold the record for the most curses ever created by the same family."

"Great." I said with sarcasm ringing through my words. "Is there any way you can help?"

She shook her head sadly. "I can only give information. I don't actually have the power to do anything." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. We'll find a way out. I swear it."

* * *

**Review! PLEASE! :D Thnxs Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry! It's been like forever since I've last updated! I'm a horrible human being! Anyway, to those of you who reviewed, I thank you very, very much! :)**

**I've only had 4 reviews for the last two chapters combined! PLEASE, PEOPLE! REVIEW! I will accept guest reviews as well and I can take constructive criticism (as long as you aren't mean about it). The reviews are what keep me going. They let me know if you all are enjoying the story and if I should keep going with it. **

**To the guest who reviewed and mentioned how August sat back and allowed Taryn's father to abuse her . . . that will all be explained (partially at least) in the next chapter. :)**

**Anyway, without further ado, chapter 13 everyone! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Dixie gave me a small, slightly awkward hug before disappearing once more. I raced over to the window and found Alfie had managed to get through the thorns and was now battling Maleficent.

A small smile crawled up my lips. Even at this distance I could see the sword in his hand shaking uncontrollably. He may have been scared, but the way he handled the sword would lead anyone to believe that he'd been doing it his whole life.

I grinned and gave him a thumbs-up even though I knew he couldn't see me as the dragon was finally slain. "Great job, Alfie." I said aloud.

Alfie fell to his knees, probably in shock. I rolled my eyes and leaned out the window. "Get a move on! I want to get out of here!" I shouted. He looked up and tilted his head to the side, listening. I grinned and walked back to the bed, knowing that I had snapped him out of his state.

Within fifteen minutes, Alfie burst through the door, panting heavily. His eyes grew wide when he saw me up. "You're up? I did all that for nothing?" He panted.

I laughed. "You were great out there, Alfie. Where'd you learn to handle a sword like that?"

Alfie shrugged. "I didn't know I could do that either until just now."

I chuckled. "It was probably the curse helping you out. I know I've done some crazy things that I would not have been able to do with the help of the curse."

"How'd you wake up without me?" He asked, clearly confused.

"That's a long story. Let's just get out of here."

"How do we get out of here?" Alfie asked with a frown.

I thought about it for a moment before answering, "Since you didn't kiss me, I'm guessing we're going to have to play it out until the end. We'll have to dance with my dress changing colors. This is going to be interesting." I mumbled the last part so he couldn't hear.

Alfie let out a nervous laugh. "You sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They get married at the end of the movie." He said nervously. "And I'm sorry, but I can't marry someone I just met."

I burst into laughter at the look on his face. He was completely mortified. It brought back memories of when August and I were supposed to get married. I'd been the same way. There was no way anyone would have forced me to go through with it.

I finally pulled myself together enough to say, "Don't worry, we won't be." I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, Alfie on my heels.

"Where are we going?" He called after me, his words coming out in a rush.

"To find the King and Queen and announce our engagement!" I called back, smirking at the look of utter shock on his face.

"But you said we wouldn't have to go through with it!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Just trust me. I've done this before."

Alfie started to respond but wisely decided against it. Whether he was simply too out of breath to say anything else or if he was smart enough not to question me, I wasn't sure.

We arrived at the throne room after only taking three wrong turns. Give me a break. It was a castle after all. Not just a castle. A HUGE castle! I think I'm entitled to a few wrong turns. Am I right?

When we finally found the throne room, there was a teary reunion. All the tears coming from the King and Queen, of course. Alfie's 'parents' gave him a hug as well, thanking him for waking me.

I quickly made the announcement that Phillip (Alfie) and I were to be married. Of course they already knew that because we were betrothed and all but they were ecstatic to know that we were both willing. Well, at least, that's what they thought . . . and I wasn't about to correct them.

Flora waved a wand and my simple dress was transformed into the pink one from the movie. There were some slight differences though. The dress was longer, tripping me every time I took a step. I was going to kill myself when I attempted to dance. The dress was also a deeper shade of pink, and the neckline was much lower. I desperately wished I had a shawl or something so I could cover myself and feel a little more comfortable.

Alfie took my hand as the entire room was transformed. Decorations appearing on the walls and hanging from the ceiling. People started filling in, taking to the dance floor, or gathering around the food and drink tables that had appeared.

"The curse is wasting no time, is it?" Alfie laughed.

I smiled. "Good. I'm ready to get out of here." I led Alfie out onto the dance floor and we started swaying to the music.

"Do you know which tale will be next?" He asked, the nervousness creeping back into his voice.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. It's always a surprise."

"Oh."

I sighed. "Everything will be fine. Besides, most of the time, the prince comes to no harm."

"Most of the time." Alfie repeated.

"Shut up and dance." We waltzed across the floor, my dress changing from pink to blue every few strides. It was distracting really. I kept tripping over the dress as well. If Alfie hadn't caught me, I would have face-planted several times. We danced until the song ended and the curse decided the tale was complete.

* * *

One second, I was dancing with Alfie and the next; I was standing in a small kitchen. Judging by the walls and the furniture, I guessed it was a log home. There was a woman standing beside me with a picnic basket in between us on the counter. Food was spread out before both of us. The woman was carefully selecting different pieces of food and placing them gently into the basket.

"Come now, Dear. Don't waste time. You have to go before the sun is at its highest so that you can be back before dark."

"Right, of course." I said quickly, placing the bread that was in my hands into the basket. "Where am I going again?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Don't play games with me. You know I don't like it when you do. Save that for your friends."

I nodded. "Sorry. I'll do my best to remember that next time." I said with just a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Here, don't forget this." The woman stuffed a bottle of wine into my hand. "Now hurry along!"

I made for the door, still unsure as to what was going on. Wasn't the curse usually a little more clear on what tale we were in? If I was having this much trouble, how was Alfie faring?

"Red!" The woman called, stopping me in my tracks.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I stopped in my tracks. _Please say she didn't just call me Red. Please, please, please._

"For heaven's sake, don't forget your hood!" She ran up to me and tied the ruby red hood around my neck and slipped my arms through the arm holes. I sighed as she pulled out my long black hair and let it drape down the back of the hood. "Remember, stick to the path. Don't go wondering off by yourself. And don't allow your Grandmother to keep you too long. I want you back before dark!"

I nodded and stepped out the door, the woman (my mother I guess) closing it behind me. _Little Red Riding Hood? Really?_ I groaned and adjusted the basket on my arm. I was going to have to get 'gobbled up' by a demented wolf and hope and pray that Alfie would come and save me. I paused. Would he have enough guts to cut open the wolf and free me and the grandmother? Or would I be forced to live out the rest of my days inside the wolf? I shuddered at the thought and forced my feet forward once more.

I winced with every other step when a sharp-shooting pain would run through my body. I was determined to fight this, but it was only getting worse. I wasn't sure I could handle it if the pain increased any more than it already had.

Once I entered the woods, it didn't take long for the wolf to find me. "Good morning, Red Riding Hood." He greeted kindly. Too kindly. He was a beautiful creature. His fur was a gorgeous mixture of silver and white. His big yellow eyes seemed to glow. Two white socks covered his front paws and the tip of his tail was white as well.

Seriously, Red didn't get at all suspicious of the fact that, oh I don't know the wolf was TALKING?! The people in these tales really were dense. I forced a smile. "Good morning to you as well, kind wolf."

"Where are you off to this fine morning?" He spoke to me as if I were a longtime friend.

"I am headed to my Grandmother's house. She is very ill and I am bringing her some supplies." I told him, motioning to the basket and bottle of wine in my hands.

"How sweet of you!" He said cheerily.

We walked in silence for a little while. I could see the wolf getting restless, waiting for me to veer off the path. If I remembered correctly though, he had to give me the idea before I left him. So I stuck to the path, pulling the hood over my head, covering my face from view. I watched my feet as I walked, trying my best to ignore the growing pain in my chest.

"You know," The wolf start, nonchalantly. "The flowers this time of year are at their best. And here in this part of the wood, we have the most beautiful flowers. Why don't you look up and take it all in?"

I sighed and lifted my head. I had to admit, he was right. The sight was breath-taking. Every color imaginable could be seen, covering the forest floor. The blossoms were at their fullest and the fragrance was unlike any other. The sun's rays poured through the openings in the tree's canopies of leaves, creating one of the most breath-taking views I'd ever seen.

"Why don't you go pick some of the flowers for your grandmother? I'm sure she would appreciate them immensely." The wolf suggested casually.

I nodded. "Good idea, wolf. I'm sure she would love that. Thank you." I gave him a smile and then skipped off into the trees. I turned back around in time to see the wolf galloping off towards the old lady's house.

I allowed a moan of pain to escape my lips now that he was gone and I sank to the forest floor, my back pressed against a tree. The more the curse went on, the more I missed August. It felt like forever since I'd last seen him, even though it had only really been about two days. I missed his laugh, the way his green eyes would light up whenever he did. I missed the secure feeling of his arms around me. The way he could make me forget the world with a simple kiss or touch.

A single tear slid down my cheek and I angrily brushed it away. Yes, I missed August with every fiber of my being, but sitting around and moping wasn't going to get him back. I mentally berated myself for my weakness. Now was the time when I needed to stay strong and not fall apart.

I pushed myself to my feet determinedly. I had to find him, and the only way to do that was to complete each tale. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way back to the path. I looked ahead, but there was no sign of the house anywhere. I prayed it wouldn't be that much further.

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking, the small house came into view. I made my way up to the door. I hesitated before going in. I really didn't want to get eaten. Taking a deep breath, I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The gravelly voice of the wolf sounded from inside. His attempt at sounding like an old woman was pitiful. Either that or my 'grandma' really had problems.

Cautiously, I opened the door. Even though I knew exactly where the wolf was going to be, I couldn't shake the nerves as I peered inside. "Grandmother!" I called into the seemingly empty house.

"In the bedroom, Dear!" The wolf called back.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I made my way towards the small room. "I've brought you some things to help you feel better." I said casually as I placed the basket and bottle of wine on the bedside table. "Look, I've even picked a fresh bouquet of flowers for you!" I held them up with a look that I hoped resembled pride in what I'd done.

"Thank you so much!" The wolf gushed, turning his head toward me.

I widened my eyes in fake surprise. "My, what big ears you have!" I exclaimed, almost laughing at the sight of the wolf in the grandmother's clothes and nightcap.

"All the better to hear you with, my dear."

"What big eyes you have!" I said, going to the list of things I remembered Red saying.

"All the better to see you with."

"What big teeth you have!" I held my breath as I waited for his response.

"All the better to eat you with!" The wolf jumped out of the bed, ripping the nightdress and cap off himself. He landed on the floor beside me, his teeth bared in a snarl. I hadn't realized just how big the wolf was before. His back was even with my waist. His head, when raised up, was almost level with my shoulder.

I gasped and backed away from him, fear taking over my actions. I knew, deep down that I should just let him eat me and get this over with so that we could move on, but I couldn't. You try to sit calmly when you know you're about to get eaten by an overgrown wolf.

In the story though, Red is alive for the whole thing. She never actually dies. Neither does the grandmother. And the wolf swallows them in one bite, so it shouldn't be that painful.

That's what I thought anyway, until I saw the bed in which the grandma used to lay. The sheets were torn, and they were soaked in blood. I also saw a few random body parts . . . which I will not go into detail about. Needless to say, I almost lost what little food I had in stomach. This wasn't going to be just a simple swallow.

I turned my attention back to the wolf. He'd advanced on me when I wasn't looking. We were at arm's length now and I quickly back peddled. He matched my steps easily.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." He chided me before lunging.

I screamed and dove to the side, just barely avoiding his powerful jaws. He turned, anger burning in his yellow eyes and snapped his jaw at me with a loud growl. He lunged again.

I ran. I ran out of the room and out for the front door, but the wolf cut me off.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snapped at me.

I spun and ran back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I backed to the opposite wall as I listened to the wolf attempt to get through the door.

"You can't escape me Red! Everyone knows how this story ends!" He shouted through the door.

I paused, his words confusing me. "Hold on a second!" I called back and to my amazement, the banging and scratching on the door stopped. "You know this is just a tale? You know this isn't real?"

"Of course!" He growled angrily. "Do you know what it's like? Having to live this tale, day in and day out? Always feeding but never satisfied? Nothing ever satisfies. I've been starving my whole life! But you, I hear that you are the one who could break this curse. If that's true, than you are the only one who could possibly appease my hunger."

I stopped breathing, his words sinking in. He wasn't just going to eat me. He was going to kill me. "Wouldn't you rather be free of the curse? Where you could eat your fill and live a long and happy life?" I called back desperately as the scratching started up again.

"Don't make me laugh!" He shouted back at me. "If this curse goes, so do I!" Just then, the door burst open and the wolf sprang in. "Now. Let's get dinner started, shall we?"

I screamed as he jumped at me. I tried to dodge, but I wasn't as lucky this time. His jaw snapped down on my arm and I screamed out in pain, his teeth sinking deep into my skin. He proceeded to whip his massive head back and forth pulling me every which way. I screamed, tears streaming down my face as I fought to dislodge his jaw from my arm. I both felt and heard my arm snap as his jaw broke my arm. I almost blacked out then, but I fought to stay conscious. I couldn't get away if I was out cold.

He gave one final yank, and I lost my balance, falling to the ground. He released my arm, but he remained hovering over me. He licked his jaw which was dripping with my blood. "I can finally taste again." He said with pleasure.

I whimpered pathetically as he raised his head and let out the loudest howl I'd ever heard. Then again, it could have just been because I was directly under him that it sounded so loud.

I was just about to give up any hope of surviving this when I spotted the wine bottle on the bedside table. Without thinking much about it and acting purely on instinct, I snatched the bottle up and smashed it over the wolf's head.

His howl died and he looked down at me, a confused look in his eye. "Why'd you do that?" He growled once before collapsing on top of me, completely unconscious.

His dead weight was pressed against my chest and I could barely breathe. I tried to push him off of me, but I couldn't, not with just one good arm. I couldn't move my left arm to save my life.

Slowly, I turned my head and took my first good look at the arm. Teeth marks marred the skin and I could see part of the bone sticking through the skin partially. I wasn't normally squeamish, but that almost did it to me. I had to look away and try to take as deep a breath as possible.

I knew I wouldn't be able to get the wolf off of me without Alfie's help. Hopefully, he'd be there soon. Better yet, I prayed the wolf would stay unconscious the whole time. At least until Alfie had a chance to kill it.

My vision started to cloud as I became more and more desperate for air. The wolf had to be at least two hundred pounds and most of his weight was on my chest.

I tried again to move him off of me, but I was too weak. I couldn't do this much longer. I could feel myself slipping into darkness. I had a hard time breathing on a regular bases with the poison, but now it was nearly impossible.

Just when I thought he would never show up, Alfie came bursting through the door. "Taryn!" He cried, racing over to me. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

I gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. "NO!" I shouted at him, making him flinch back. I tried to calm myself down as I said, "Please, just get him off of me. I can't breathe."

Alfie nodded and stood. Using ever last bit of his body weight and strength, he was able to roll the wolf's body off of me. I gasped for breath as I sat up. The movement and sudden flow of blood through my body caused the pain in my arm to flare up again. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut against the pain.

"Taryn? What's the matter?" Alfie asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Take a look for yourself." I told him through gritted teeth as I motioned toward my arm.

I heard him gasp and fall to the floor. It was silent for a moment and then heard him retching out the window. I rolled my eyes and forced myself onto my knees. "Hey! Alfie! If you can't even handle this," I said, motioning to my arm. "You'll never be able to cut the wolf open!"

He turned to me, his eyes wide and his face green. "I have to cut it open?"

I tried to smirked, but it came out more as a grimace. "Well you'll have to kill it first."

"I don't think I can." He said and then turned back to the window, dry heaving now that he had nothing left in his stomach.

"Man up, Alfie. I doubt you'll have to cut it open but you'll have to kill him. Like now." I said with a little more urgency as the wolf started to stir.

Alfie gulped and pulled his knife out of its place on his belt. With shaking hands, he brought it down, plunging the blade into the wolf's heart. I took my first real breath when I saw he was dead. Alfie turned to me. "Do I really have to cut him open and get the grandma?"

I shook my head slightly, my vision clouding again. "No. I doubt she's still alive." I pointed to the bed.

When Alfie saw it, all the color drained from his face and he raced back to the window.

I sighed, reaching over to throw the quilt back over the bed, covering up the remains of the grandma. Alfie sighed and I leaned up against the bed post and closed my eyes. The pain was excruciating. I gladly gave into the black abyss, allowing my pain and consciousness to slip away.

* * *

**I don't want to sound too pushy but . . . REVIEW! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I know it's kind of slow right now, but it will pick back up in the next few chapters I promise! **

**Thank you all for the great reviews! They make me so happy! kaiko13: I hadn't given Dixie a name until just now. So unless I made a typo somewhere (which is entirely possible ;)), her name is just Dixie.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**August's POV**

August was _still_ asleep. This was getting really old. He'd been 'asleep' ever since Isis had taken him during the _Beauty and the Beast_ tale. It wasn't really sleeping though. He was fully aware of everything around him. He seemed to be on a beach somewhere. He could hear the waves crashing against the shoreline, seagulls sang overhead. He could taste the salt in the air and smell the refreshing scent of the ocean.

Every once in a while, he would be able to really fall asleep. That was when he was able to see Taryn. He'd been keeping tabs on her ever since he'd been taken. If he could, he'd stay sleeping. He was completely useless when awake. He couldn't move or even open his eyes to see. When he was asleep however, he was at least able to make sure she was okay.

This time when he fell asleep though, it wasn't quite as pleasant. First of all, this was a dream created by Isis, which was never a good thing. Second, the first thing he saw was Taryn, curled up against a wall in what looked like a log cabin. She looked so scared and vulnerable.

"Like what you see?" Isis chuckled.

August couldn't tear his eyes off of Taryn. Her eyes were glued to the door of the room, which was shaking, as if someone was trying to force their way in. "What are you doing to her?" He growled at Isis. He turned his head to find her standing next to him.

She smirked. "I thought you might like to watch this. It's one of my favorite moments so far."

"You mean it's already happened?"

She nodded. "This is just a dream. The two of them are already in the next tale."

Suddenly, a voice sounded from behind the door, bringing August's attention back to the scene before him.

"You can't escape me Red! Everyone knows how this story ends!" A low, wolf-like voice sounded through the door.

Taryn froze. She looked up to the door; August could just see the wheels turning in her head. "Hold on a second!" She called back and surprisingly, the sounds at the door stopped. "You know this is just a tale? You know this isn't real?"

"Of course!" He growled back from behind the door. "Do you know what it's like? Having to live this tale, day in and day out? Always feeding but never satisfied? Nothing ever satisfies. I've been starving my whole life! But you, I hear that you are the one who could break this curse. If that's true, than you are the only one who could possibly appease my hunger."

Taryn's face paled drastically as the words sank in. "Wouldn't you rather be free of the curse? Where you could eat your fill and live a long and happy life?" She called back in desperation.

The scratching started up again and the wolf called back, "Don't make me laugh! If this curse goes, so do I!"

August turned to Isis. "Is that true?"

She nodded. "It's true for anyone that's a part of this curse. If someone were to destroy the curse, every one of the characters would go with it."

"How many of them know that it's just a curse?"

"Two, as of yesterday."

He frowned in confusion. "What does that mean?"

A smile crept up Isis' lips, creating an evil sort of sneer. "I have the power to make any of the creatures know who they really are. Most of them are in peaceful oblivion. The wolf found his memory yesterday when the tale started, along with his hunger. That fairy became part of the curse when she was in Taryn's position, playing out the tales. So I had no way of wiping her memory. Since she wasn't an original character, she still knows who she is."

The door burst open then and the wolf pounced in. "Now, let's get dinner started shall we?"

August screamed Taryn's name as the wolf leaped at her. He held his breath as everything seemed to slow down. He watched in horror as the wolf clamped its powerful jaws down on her arm and she screamed in pain. He tried to run to her, but he couldn't move.

"Why!?" He shouted at Isis was merely laughing. "Why are showing me this?!"

"I thought you might enjoy knowing that your girlfriend was devoured by a wolf." She laughed.

August turned back just in time to see Taryn smash a bottle over the wolf's head. He collapsed on top of her and August could see her struggling to breathe.

"Why does this bother you so much, August?" Isis asked, mockery in her voice.

"What?!" He shouted, anger building in his voice.

Isis simply shrugged. "You sat back and watched her father beat her. Why would this be any different?"

His shoulder's dropped and he turned back to face Taryn who was still struggling against the wolf. "I didn't have a choice." He whispered.

"Sorry?" Isis said with a smirk, holding a hand to her ear, indicating that she couldn't hear him.

"I said I didn't have a choice!" He screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "I tried, but I should have tried harder. At the time, I didn't think much of Taryn, other than her being an annoying girl. I tried once to talk to him about it, but all he did was threaten to do more if I ever tried to interfere again." He paused to take a shaky breath. "I hated watching it, but I didn't want to make it worse."

August watched as a blonde boy came running into the room. He helped to roll the wolf off of Taryn and she gasped for breath. The boy ran to the window then and every last ounce of food in his stomach was lost. That must have been Alfie. Taryn said something else and he went back to dry-heaving. After a minute, Taryn reached over and threw the quilt over the remains on the bed. She then leaned up against the bed post and closed her eyes. August felt so helpless as he watched her slowly slip away into unconsciousness. Thankfully, the other boy was there just in time to catch her before she hit the floor.

"She didn't know it, but on the worst days when she would get physically beaten . . . she would go to her room afterward and cry herself to sleep. I'd go in after I knew she was asleep to clean and bandage her wounds. I don't know who she thought it was, but she never suspected me." He sighed. "I should have done something more. I should have stepped in and stopped him, but I didn't. I was a coward and I still am."

"So that was you?" A voice August knew only too well sounded from behind him and he spun to face her.

"Taryn!"

* * *

**Taryn's POV**

I groaned. My arm was on fire! It took me a moment to realize that I was standing and no longer leaning up against the bed. The next thing I noticed was that my broken arm was swinging slightly, as if I'd just been running or something. I quickly hugged it to my side, relieving some, but not much, of the pain.

That was when I heard _her_ voice. "Why does this bother you so much?" _Isis_. What was that woman doing here and who was she talking to?

"What?!"

My eyes snapped open at his voice. I nearly screamed when I realized we were in the same room that I had been in with the wolf. The weird thing was though that I was standing here, but I was also lying on the ground under the wolf. What in the world was going on?

"You sat back and watched her father beat her. Why would this be any different?" I turned my attention back to the two of them.

I listened as August explained what happened. How he had tried to stop my father but had given up rather quickly. Then he said something that really surprised me. Something that I should have pieced together but never did. August had been the one who had bandaged my wounds whenever my father would beat me. He had been that soothing I voice I remembered in my dreams. He was the gentle touches and healing hands.

I should have realized it sooner. I mean, it started up only after August had been taken into our home as a foster child. It had never happened before. I suppose I had let my hatred towards him cloud my judgment. I never allowed myself to believe that he would do something like that for me.

He finished his story and took a deep breath. I could see the tears in his eyes, and that was when I decided to make myself known. "So that was you?"

He spun and his face lit up. "Taryn!" I smiled and he ran to me, wrapping me in his arms. I cried out when he grabbed my arm and he immediately backed away. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, tears building in his eyes again.

"What are you doing here?" Isis cried out angrily.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously? You put August in a dream and you really thought I wouldn't show up?" I shook my head at her. "You really have a lot to learn, Isis. I am the queen of crashing parties, whether inside a dream or otherwise." Isis literally growled at me and August stepped in front of me protectively. "Why don't you just admit right now that you can't keep us apart?" I asked, looking over August's shoulder.

"You, Taryn Bauer, are pushing it. Just you wait until I release my next round of horrors on you." An evil grin appeared on her face. "We'll see who's laughing then."

"You leave Taryn alone." August growled at her. (Wow, my mind must still be on the wolf. Everyone sounds like they're growling now.)

"Oh, don't you worry, August. There will be plenty to go around. Besides, I have a feeling that whatever happens to her will hurt you just as much."

August's hand found mine and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Although I think he was trying to reassure himself just as much as he was me. I stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. His arm looped around my waist and I used him as a support, though I tried to hide my weakness as best I could around Isis.

"I really don't care what you throw at us, Isis. We've made it this far and we'll make it until the end." I told her. It was only after I'd said it and I saw the smirk on her face that I regretted my choice of words. Why, oh why did I keep giving her opportunities to kill us? I mean, I just keep egging her on! Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?

"I will make you eat those words, Bauer. You'll regret ever saying them." With a smirk, she snapped her fingers. At first, nothing happened. I was about to throw some sarcastic comment at her when the pain hit.

I doubled over, the breath completely knocked out of me. August caught me and steadied me before I could fall on my face. The pain had flared up in my chest and head. The poison. Isis was controlling it. The pain was at least ten times worse than it normally was. I would have screamed if I'd had any breath at all. It was so severe that my arm was completely forgotten about.

"What are you doing to her!?" August screamed. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut but I could hear their arguing.

"She said she could handle anything. I just wanted to see how far that would go."

I fought to take my next breath as August screamed back at her, "Well stop it! Whatever you're doing to her, stop it!"

"Don't worry. The pain will die down in a moment. I just pushed the process ahead a little. The pain is just the after affect."

"What do you mean you 'pushed the process ahead'?" August demanded.

"Now, instead of having a good month left to live, she only has a week before the poison takes over her body and kills her. If we're lucky, she'll over-exert herself and her time will be reduced down to a few days. Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

August didn't answer but I felt him tense beside me. Just then, my muscles gave way and I collapsed. August caught me and gently laid me on the floor. Silent tears were streaming down my face as I started to moan and rock my head back and forth, trying my best to fight the pain taking over my body. August started to gently run his finger through my hair, calming me down slightly.

By this time, I had completely zoned out. The pain was literally mind-numbing. It wasn't something that I couldn't necessarily describe either. Because it was so intense there were no words to describe it. I simply laid in August's arms and waited. I waited for the pain to leave and my senses to come back to me. I was just so thankful that I had him with me. It made it all bearable.

My mind drifted back to what August had said. He'd been there, the whole time my father was beating me. He'd even tried to get him to stop. It wasn't the best attempt but it was an attempt nonetheless. It warmed my heart to know that even back then when we had both hated each other, he'd cared, even just a little bit. I'm so glad we were able to overcome that and become as close as we were now. I couldn't imagine a life without him in it now. Only a few weeks ago, I didn't care at all that he was leaving my life. I had no idea what I was missing and I'm so glad I found out.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the pain subsided and I was able to focus on the world around me again. The pain had completely gone away but it wasn't as severe as before. My arm also seemed to have lost some of the pain but I still couldn't move it.

Something was wrong though. I blinked several times to clear the fog over my eyes so I could see my surroundings better. As the world came into focus once more, shock ran through me. I was no longer on the floor, but in a bed with a fluffy, down comforter. Isis had disappeared. That wasn't necessarily the worst part. The fact that August was now gone too made my heart sink though. I missed him so much. I didn't want to be apart. I felt like that one song from One Direction.

"And being here without you is like I'm waking up to

Only half a blue sky

Kinda there but not quite

I'm walking around with just one shoe

I'm half a heart without you"

I sat up in the bed to get a better look around. What tale were we in now? I didn't even remember finishing the last tale. If I remembered correctly, there should have been another wolf that we had to defeat before the tale could end.

I saw two other beds in the room, a large window with a built in seat against the far wall, and several dressers lined the walls. It must have been a child's room because there were toys scattered across the floor.

Getting out of bed, I shuffled over to the window seat. Down below I could see a man and woman walking down the street, arms linked. I did my best to figure out where I was, but my brain was still slightly clouded. The pain hadn't disappeared completely and I was still a little disoriented from the change of scenery. My mind was still back in _Little Red Riding Hood._

I was just about to get up and go back to bed to try and get a little sleep when I heard a crash against the window. I turned in surprise and jumped back when I saw him. It was Alfie, his face smashed up against the window. After the initial shock wore off, I burst out into fits of laughter.

Alfie groaned and peeled himself off the window. I slowly made my way over, my laughter making it difficult to stay upright. I unlocked the window and opened it, allowing him to fly in. Well, at least I knew what tale we were in now.

"You have no idea how difficult flying is." Alfie complained as he fought to get himself back on the ground. "You know those dreams people have of being able to fly with the birds and to be free? Yeah, not as glamorous as it looks. I even had a run in with an angry seagull on the way over here!" I just laughed harder at that and had to sit down before I fell over. "Don't laugh at me! It really was hard!"

"Sorry." I said in between my laughter. I did my best to control myself as Alfie sat on the window seat.

"How are you doing? Is your arm any better?" He asked softly.

That was the first that I really looked at it. The bones must have reset because it was no longer poking out of the skin and my arm was straight again. I did have a large bruise that covered a good portion of my arm however and the puncture wounds from the wolf were still raw. "Could be worse." I shrugged it off, looking back up to Alfie.

"It didn't heal?"

I shook my head. "I guess it's Isis' way of controlling me. She thinks that if she can keep me weak and hurt, that I won't be able to defeat the curse."

Alfie snorted. "Yeah, right. I've only known you for a few days, but I know for a fact that nothing can stop you when you put your mind to it."

I grinned up at him. "You're finally catching up."

"Wendy?" A small, groggy voice asked from behind me. I turned to find the cutest little boy I'd ever seen standing behind me. He couldn't have been older than four. His blonde hair was all disheveled and he was rubbing at his blue eyes. "Why are you not sleeping? Is it morning already?"

I smiled down at him and opened up my arms. He immediately came and crawled into my lap. "No, it's not morning yet. We just have a visitor, that's all."

He frowned up at me in the most adorable way. "Who is it?"

I pointed to Alfie and whispered, "Peter Pan," into his ear. His little eyes widened in shock and he sprang to his feet.

"Peter Pan!" Michael squealed, running over to hug Alfie.

"Michael, Wendy?" John's voice sounded from across the room. "What's going on? Why are you making so much noise?"

"Peter Pan!" Was all that Michael had to say and John was instantly by our side.

"Blimey! It really is him!"

I chuckled at the English phrase. I'd completely forgotten that this tale was set in England. I nodded at Alfie, telling him to get this thing moving.

"You know what?" Alfie announced, jumping up. "I say we all go back to Neverland! It's amazing there. I know you all would love it!"

Michael disentangled himself from Alfie's leg and ran over to me, grabbing my hand and jumping up and down. "Please! Please, Wendy can we go?"

I smiled down at his big blue eyes and nodded. "Of course." I looked back up to Alfie. "Let's go."

Alfie jumped off the bed and raced to the window. "Where is that stupid fairy? She was just here."

"Tinkerbell?" John asked excitedly. Alfie nodded and both boys started jumping up and down. "We'll help you find her!" They shouted in unison.

I laughed and joined in the hunt. I assumed we were looking for a tiny little fairy. You know, like the one from the Disney movie so we were all looking in small crevices and any drawers that she could have gotten into. Everyone except Alfie, who just kept looking out the window.

"Aren't you going to help look?" I asked him as I approached the window.

He shook his head. "She's not in here. We would have seen her if she was."

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? She's a tiny little fairy. How would we know if she were in here or not?"

Alfie grinned. "She's not a small person. In fact, she's like a normal sized human with wings. It's rather strange actually. The whole trip here she was rather snippy with me."

"I wonder where she is then." I mused. Just then, I spied a figure gliding toward us and I instantly recognized her. "Dixie!" I called, waving her over.

She grinned and flew into the window. When she landed she turned and gave me a hug. I winced from the pain but I didn't pull away. "You made it! I heard the last tale was brutal." She pulled back to look at me.

"Yeah, I got a little beat up." I shrugged.

Alfie came up behind then. "Are you joking? Look at her arm! She got more than a little beat up."

Dixie took my arm gently and lifted it up. I winced in pain and she gave me an apologetic look. "What happened?" She gasped when she saw the wounds.

"The wolf happened." I said. "Apparently, he knew about the curse and that he wasn't just a character in the story. He seriously tried to eat me. Long story short, I was able to knock him out before he could kill me but he did get a good grip on my arm for a while there."

"She passed out shortly after and I had to finish the rest of the tale by myself." Alfie told us and I looked at him in shock.

"You mean it didn't just end there?"

"No. I had to finish off that other wolf and then carry you back to the cottage. It wasn't the easiest tale to finish alone, but I managed."

"Thanks." I told him, amazed that he had the guts to do it on his own. I didn't think he'd be able to kill another wolf. I turned back to Dixie then. "Hey, I didn't know that you could play two characters. Isis running low on actors." I joked.

Dixie laughed. "Actually, there are a lot of us who play more than one character. Snow-White's villain and Cinderella's villain are the same person. I thought you would have noticed that."

"I just thought they looked a lot alike, or they were possibly related. I honestly didn't think that it could be the same person."

"Well now you know!" Dixie giggled. "Now let's get this thing moving, shall we?"

I grinned. "Gladly."

Dixie gathered up the boys then and sprinkled some sparkling, gold pixie-dust over us and explained to us how to fly, since Alfie really didn't know himself.

"All you have to do is believe. Believe that you can fly. Trust that the dust will support you. It's really very easy." She smirked in Alfie's direction when she said the last line.

Michael was the first to try. Of course, with the trust of a four year old, he took off right away, flying around the room and giggling like crazy. John was next and it took him a few tries before he finally was able to do it. Then it was my turn.

"Don't you dare laugh if I can't do this." I threatened Alfie who was already fighting back the laughter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before jumping off the bed. Needless to say, I had been a little skeptical so I ended up falling. I cried out when I landed on my bad arm. I curled up in a fatal position and let the tears fall. It hurt so stinkin' bad.

Both Alfie and Dixie rushed to my side. "Taryn! Are you okay?" Dixie asked, fear lacing her voice. I just moaned in reply. "Come on, sit up. Get off the arm." They worked together to get me up and I leaned against Alfie for support. I kept my eyes closed as I concentrated on each breath.

"Wendy?" Michael's little voice sounded concerned. "Are you hurted?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "No. I'm fine."

"You can't fly?" He asked, tears building in his eyes.

"I can fly. It's just going to take me a moment. You and John go practice your flying, but stay in the house." He grinned and jumped back into the air, taking off after John who was floating down the hall.

"Come on, Taryn." Alfie said, helping me to stand. "We'll do it together this time. Just trust that the dust will hold you up. Don't feel bad, it took me several tries before I could do it too."

Dixie snorted. "It took him more like an hour before he got it."

I laughed and climbed onto the bed. "On the count of three." I told him, taking his hand. I closed my eyes and counted with him. "One . . . two . . . three!" We leaped and at first I started to fall, but Alfie held me up and I was gradually able to support myself.

It was an amazing feeling once I got going. It was difficult to maneuver around, but once you got the hang of it, it wasn't so hard. I called the other two boys back into the room and together, we took off into the night. To the second star to the right and straight on till morning.

* * *

**Review! Love you all and thanks so much for the support! **


End file.
